Senseless Pretending
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: 100 HG/SS-Drabbles. Genaueres über dem ersten Drabble.
1. Hinreißend: Zwischen den Zeilen

* * *

**- Senseless Pretending -  
**- 100 Hermine Granger/Severus Snape-Drabbles -

* * *

Angekündigt hatte ich es ja schon vor einiger Zeit, nun komme ich auch endlich dazu, mit der Veröffentlichung zu beginnen. :)  
Ich weiß nicht, inwieweit die LJ-Community drabbles100de hier bereits bekannt ist, deswegen werde ich einmal kurz erklären, worum es dabei eigentlich geht. Wer das schon weiß, kann den nächsten Absatz getrost überspringen. 

drabbles100de ist – wie gesagt – eine Community im LiveJournal. Das Konzept dieser Community ist recht simpel: Schreibe 100 Drabbles zu einem bestimmten Paar/einer Gruppe/einem Charakter. Dafür gibt es Tabellen, in denen 100 Stichwörter (Prompts) angegeben sind, die inhaltlich zum Drabble passen sollen.  
Mein Paar ist Hermine Granger/Severus Snape, also wird es sich in ausnahmslos allen hier geposteten Drabbles um die beiden drehen. Mal wird es lustig, mal nachdenklich, mal heiß und manchmal auch einfach nur schön. Doch auch die eine oder andere Gemeinheit und ein bisschen Drama werden voraussichtlich nicht zu kurz kommen. ;)

Falls es jemanden interessieren sollte, der Titel für dieses Projekt ist zusammengebastelt aus einem Songtextzitat von Noe Venable (‚Breakdown'), das meiner Meinung nach einfach perfekt auf Hermine und Snape passt: ‚_There is no sense in pretending//your eyes give you away.//Something inside you is feeling like I do.//We've said all there is to say.__'_

Warnings werde ich direkt vor den einzelnen Drabbles angeben, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass da allzu viel kommen wird. 200 Wörter reichen für derartige Dinge und meinem Erzählstil meistens nicht aus. ;)  
Die Drabbles sind unabhängig voneinander zu verstehen, soll heißen, was im einen Drabble passiert, wird fürs nächste nicht vorausgesetzt. Drabbles, die zusammengehören, werde ich auch als ein Kapitel posten.

War sonst noch was? Nö, ich glaube, das war's. :) Untenstehend findet ihr dann gleich das erste Drabble. Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

oOoOo

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Hinreißend'  
PoV: Severus Snape:_**

* * *

**

- Zwischen den Zeilen -

* * *

So schwer wird es nicht sein. Sie ist nicht länger deine Schülerin, du nicht ihr Lehrer. Die anderen ehemaligen Schüler haben sich paarweise nach draußen verzogen. Eigentlich solltest du auch dort sein und die letzte Gelegenheit nutzen, sie bloßzustellen.

Wenn das nicht eine feige Ausrede wäre, hättest du es sicherlich getan. Doch du hattest noch nie etwas für Ausreden übrig, schon gar nicht für feige. Also gehst du zum Punschstand hinüber und stellst dich direkt neben Granger.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape." In ihren braunen Augen liegt ein leichtes Blitzen, das definitiv vom Alkohol stammt. Wovon auch sonst?

Deine Blicke tasten ihre Gestalt ab. Sie hat sich für den Abschlussball in ein bodenlanges, weinrotes Kleid gehüllt, das ihre Arme und ein weites, aber nicht übertriebenes Dreieck ihres Dekolletés frei lässt. Zusammen mit der gebändigten Pracht ihrer Haare sieht sie wirklich hinreißend aus.

Und genau das willst du ihr sagen. Doch irgendwie entwickelt sich das alles ein bisschen anders: „Es ist wirklich ein Jammer, dass nicht einmal _Sie_ sich den freizügigen Modellen der Abschlusskleider entziehen konnten."

_Hornochse!_

Doch sie wendet lediglich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln den Blick ab, ehe sie dich fest ansieht und sagt: „Vielen Dank, Sie sehen auch gut aus."

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	2. Dunkler Weg: Lichter

Weiter geht's mit dem zweiten Drabble.  
Ich will die Drabbles übrigens in der Reihenfolge der Prompts posten. Das heißt so viel wie, es sind schon einige Drabbles mehr fertig, aber alle zu späteren Prompts. Falls es also mal ein bisschen länger mit dem Update dauert, liegt das einfach daran, dass meine Muse furchtbar unkreativ ist, was einen bestimmten Prompt betrifft. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Dunkler Weg'  
PoV: Severus Snape_

* * *

**- Lichter -**

* * *

„_Auf jedem dunklen Weg begleiten einen Lichter."_

Genau das hatte Lucius dir gesagt, bevor er dich zu den Todessern mitnahm. Du hast niemals behauptet, nicht gewusst zu haben, worauf du dich einließest. Doch du hattest wirklich gehofft, dass mehr Wahrheit in seinen Worten stecken würde.

Jahrelang hast du verzweifelt nach dem Licht gesucht, von dem er dir berichtet hat. Jeder kleine Schimmer, der sich dir eröffnete, wurde genau unter die Lupe genommen und dennoch jedes Mal für nicht ausreichend befunden. Irgendwann hast du festgestellt, dass es hier so dunkel war, dass es niemals Licht geben könnte.

Mit dieser Erkenntnis bist du dann zurückgekehrt, hast die Hoffnung auf Licht aufgegeben. Es gibt Menschen, die haben kein begleitendes Licht auf ihrem Weg verdient.

Dass du es dennoch bekommen solltest, war dir jahrelang nicht bewusst; wie denn auch? Nie im Leben hättest du damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet _sie_ dein Licht ist. Wirklich glauben, kannst du es bis heute nicht.

Doch sie war da in der dunkelsten aller Nächte, am Ende des Krieges. Sie hat dir aufgeholfen, sie hat dich gestützt. Und sie hat dir das gesagt, was du schon so lange von jemandem hören wolltest: „Kommen Sie, Sir. Ich bringe Sie nach Hause."

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	3. Herrscher: Fast zu banal

So, hier ist endlich das nächste Drabble. Hier wird erstmals Hermine ein bisschen erzählen und ich warne mal vorsichtig, es wird dramatisch. ;)  
Vielen Dank für die Reviews zu den ersten beiden Drabbles, an dieser Stelle auch an Zephyr! Ich freue mich, dass mein Projekt bisher so viel Gefallen findet. :D  
Und jetzt werde ich nicht weiter faseln. Viel Spaß beim neusten Drabble!

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Herrscher'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Fast zu banal -**

* * *

Du hast geglaubt, nach dem Fall Voldemorts würde es niemals wieder eine so dunkle, so grauenhafte und vernichtende Herrschaft geben. Dass alles ausgestanden war in dem Moment, in dem der tote Körper den Boden berührte. Nicht einmal die Nachwehen haben dir wirklich Sorgen bereitet; sie gehören einfach dazu. 

Es dauerte Jahre, um dir bewusst zu machen, dass es eine andere, eine sehr viel mächtigere Herrschaft gab, von der du dich niemals würdest befreien können.

Er übrigens auch nicht.

Severus Snape hat einen Großteil seines Lebens für den Krieg geopfert. Du weißt bis heute nicht, warum du ihn danach in deinem Leben akzeptiertest; es schien zu stimmen. Zugegeben, ihn musstest du von dieser Richtigkeit überzeugen, aber auch das gelang dir mit viel Geduld und Hartnäckigkeit.

Inzwischen bist du dir der Richtigkeit nicht mehr sicher. Du könntest noch immer in dem Glauben vollkommener Freiheit leben, wenn er dir nicht eine letzte Lektion erteilt hätte. Dass diese sein Leben kostete, gefiel keinem von euch. Aber es war ja auch nicht so, als ob er sich dieses für ihn tödliche Unwetter gewünscht hätte.

In dem Moment, in dem Severus starb, wurde dir bewusst, dass der wahre Herrscher über die Menschheit einzig das Schicksal war.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	4. Blut: Status Quo

Meine Muse war fleißig und ich habe ein neues Drabble für euch. Und meine Muse war sogar so fleißig, dass ich nicht übel Lust hätte, aus diesem Drabble eine längere Story zu machen. Die Ausgangsvoraussetzungen sind irgendwie verlockend...  
Aber erstmal habe ich andere Projekte. Vielleicht irgendwann mal - sofern Interesse bestehen würde zu erfahren, wie es hier nach weitergehen würde. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Blut'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Status quo -**

* * *

Mit verschränkten Armen stehst du am Bett des zum Tode Verurteilten. Severus Snape... Seine Verletzungen sind schwer, nur ein wirklich mächtiger Trank kann ihn retten. 

„_Blut. Das ist die letzte Zutat. Blut eines Menschen, der ihn bedingungslos liebt."_ Diese Worte von Madam Pomfrey schienen sein Schicksal zu besiegeln.

Das war vor zwei Stunden. Seitdem stehst du hier.

„_Es gibt nichts, absolut nichts, was uns verbindet, Hermine!"_ Diese Worte von Severus sollten sein Schicksal schon sehr viel eher besiegelt haben. Die Worte und dass er dir keine Chance gab, darauf zu antworten. Dass du ihn dennoch retten willst, ist deine Absicherung dafür, dass du wirklich die richtige Person bist.

Mit ernstem Gesicht gehst du die paar Schritte zum leise brodelnden Kessel und wiegst den Dolch in deiner Hand. Deine Blicke fliegen zu dem blassen Gesicht des Mannes, der Glück und Leid gleichermaßen bedeutet. Bis vor zwei Tagen liebte er dich noch nicht.

„Komm zurück, Severus! Komm her und sage mir noch einmal, dass uns nichts verbindet!", zischst du, während du die Klinge über deine Handfläche ziehst und dein Blut träge in den Trank tropft.

Bis vor zwei Tagen liebte er dich noch nicht. Doch vielleicht kannst du daran jetzt etwas ändern.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	5. Verlorene Zuflucht: Heute auf übermorgen

So wie es bisher aussieht, werde ich den Plot zum letzten Drabble weiter ausbauen. Ich kann nur noch nicht versprechen, wann das sein wird. Vorerst habe ich mit ISEM genug zu tun und schreibe nebenbei auch noch an einer anderen Story, die meine Aufmerksamkeit fordert. Aber ich werde es auf jeden Fall im Hinterkopf behalten. :)  
Und nun wünsche ich viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Drabble.

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Verlorene Zuflucht'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Von heute auf übermorgen -**

* * *

Man hat dir deine Zuflucht genommen. 

Tatsächlich waren die Kerkerlabore in deinem letzten Jahr zu einem Ort der Ruhe, Sicherheit und Besonnenheit geworden. Professor Snape hatte dir freie Hand gelassen, solange er mit im Raum war. Meistens korrigierte er Aufsätze, während du Zutaten vorbereitetest. Ihr habt euch schweigend unterhalten.

Diese Momente wird es nun nicht mehr geben. Du bist keine Schülerin mehr, er ist nicht mehr gezwungen, deine Anwesenheit zu ertragen. Warum fühlt sich das alles nur so nach Verlust an?

Vielleicht, weil du noch nicht gänzlich überzeugt bist von dem, was jetzt auf dich zukommt. Du wusstest immer, was dich in den Kerkerlaboren erwarten würde. Doch wie würde es sein, wenn du auf der Suche nach Ruhe, Sicherheit und Besonnenheit in seine privaten Räume gehst? Wie wird er dich in seinem _eigenen_ Labor behandeln? Und um Himmels Willen, wie konntet ihr nur auf die Idee kommen, dass diese bisher verschwiegen genossene Zuneigung wirklich funktionieren könnte?

Möglicherweise, weil ihr das Für und Wider in den stummen Stunden ausdiskutiert habt und zu dem Ergebnis gelangt seid, dass es schöner ist, die Anwesenheit des anderen zu genießen, anstatt sie zu ertragen.

Du hast eine neue Zuflucht bekommen. Du musst sie nur kennenlernen.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	6. Klauen: Modus procedendi

Lange genug hat meine Muse sich quer gestellt, aber jetzt habe ich sie endlich überredet. Musste ihr dafür allerdings versprechen, endlich eines meiner Originale weiterzuschreiben... Sie weiß zu gut, wie sie mich kriegt.  
Na ja, auf jeden Fall hat sie sich dann doch dazu bequemt, mir ein Bunny für diesen Prompt zu liefern. Hoffe, es gefällt euch. :)  
Oh, der Titel ist übrigens Latein und bedeutet 'Art des Vorgehens' (in Ermangelung eines besseren Titels...)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Klauen'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Modus procedendi -**

* * *

Du hörst nur bedingt zu, als Harry und Ron sich mal wieder über Professor Snape auslassen. Ihre Argumente werden immer kindischer, vor allem Rons. Doch du hast es schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, ihnen die Fehler in ihrer Logik zu zeigen und du planst nicht, an diesem Vorhaben etwas zu ändern. Dennoch verdrehst du die Augen, als sie sich mal wieder hochschaukeln. Dabei war die letzte Stunde gar nicht so schlimm... 

Ron meint, Professor Snape habe keine Hände, sondern arbeite mit Klauen. Er würde seine Zutaten damit so sehr verschrecken, dass sie gar keine andere Wahl hätten, als das zu tun, was sie laut Rezept tun sollten.

Harry lacht. Er stößt dich an und meint, du solltest anstatt B.ELFE.R lieber eine Befreiungsfront für die unterdrückten Trankzutaten gründen.

Er hat wirklich noch nicht bemerkt, dass B.ELFE.R seit langem begraben ist. Du brummst abwesend.

Ehrlich, meint Ron, seine Finger seien nicht normal. So unglaublich lang und diese Nägel... Es seien wirklich eher Klauen als menschliche Finger.

Du seufzt lautlos und schließt deine Augen. Das Bild von Professor Snape, wie er konzentriert eine Alraunenwurzel schneidet, wird wieder lebendig und du beobachtest die Bewegungen seiner Finger genau. Du findest, dass er schöne Hände hat.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	7. Erwachen: Realitätsträumereien

Die nächsten drei Drabbles sind bereits fertig, ich kann also für die nächste Zeit regelmäßiger updaten.  
Reviews spornen mich übrigens auch immer an, neue Drabbles zu schreiben. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Erwachen'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Realitätsträumereien -**

* * *

Du musst frustriert zugeben, dass alle Recht hatten; es kann nicht gut enden, wenn die Nächte immer kürzer werden, selbst wenn man diese Verkürzung mit dem Lernen für die Abschlussprüfungen entschuldigt. Dass dir dies allerdings ausgerechnet im Zaubertrankunterricht bewusst werden muss, ist wirklich ärgerlich. 

Deine Lider werden immer schwerer, deine Fähigkeit, sie offen zu halten, immer geringer. Und irgendwann gibst du auf.

Das Ganze geht solange gut, bis ein Buch sehr laut zuschlägt. „Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet. Die Vollendung des Aufsatzes ist Hausaufgabe", sagt Professor Snape dabei laut und du bist mit einem Schlag wieder hellwach.

Eure Blicke treffen sich kurz und du weißt, dass er es bemerkt hat. Reumütig packst du deine Sachen sehr langsam zusammen und schließlich bist du mit ihm alleine, bereit, deine Standpauke zu erhalten.

„Worauf warten Sie noch, Miss Granger? Der Unterricht ist beendet." Er wedelt einmal abfällig mit seiner Hand durch die Luft.

„J-Ja, natürlich..." Verwirrung ist gar nichts dagegen.

Als du an der Kerkertür ankommst, fügt er allerdings noch hinzu: „Ich werde es übrigens nicht noch einmal dulden, dass Sie in meinem Unterricht schlafen."

Du läufst rot an. „Ja, Sir. Entschuldigen Sie bitte." Er nickt kurz und du ergreifst die Flucht.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	8. Tier: Rollentausch

Weiter geht's und dieses Mal wird diese kleine Sammlung endlich mal dem Rating gerecht. Also seid gewarnt. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Tier'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Rollentausch -**

* * *

Du hast immer gedacht, er wäre ein Tier. Rücksichtslos und mit Ansätzen lange zurückgehaltener Aggressionen verlor er sich in jeder deiner Vorstellungen in einem manischen Kampf aus Trieben und Lust, nahm sich, was er wollte und brauchte, ohne dass du ihm auch nur das Geringste entgegenzusetzen hast. 

Dass es nun umgekehrt ist, verwirrt dich über alle Maßen.

Der Kampf gleicht vielmehr einem Tanz, den seine Finger geschickt und hingebungsvoll auf deiner Haut vollführen. Aggressionen sind Sehnsucht, Triebe und Lust sind kontrolliert zu Leidenschaft und Verlangen. Er baut die Hitze in deinem Körper langsam auf und entfesselt damit etwas in dir, das du so noch nie wahrgenommen hast.

Es sind _deine_ Nägel, die Kratzer auf seinem Rücken hinterlassen – in deiner Fantasie waren sie besänftigend, zart. _Deine_ Zähne beißen in seine Schulter, weil du irgendwo mit dieser Macht, diesem Summen hin musst – in deiner Fantasie waren es lediglich deine Lippen, sehr vorsichtig, unsicher. Und es sind _deine_ Hüften, die sich immer wieder gegen seine schieben und drängen, nicht von ihm geht die Initiative aus!

Das alles hättest du akzeptieren können, es ist schließlich nicht so, dass er sich wehren würde. Doch dieser Schrei, dieser... während er _still_ genießt, das erschüttert dein Selbstbildnis.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	9. Gezeichnet: Kerkermann

So, da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Drabble. Irgendwie gefällt mir der Dienstag als Drabbletag...

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Gezeichnet'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Kerkermann -**

* * *

Du musst das letzte Schuljahr wiederholen. Nicht, weil deine Leistungen schlecht gewesen wären; du hattest schlichtweg keine Zeit, am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Du musstest helfen, einen Krieg zu beenden.

Als Professor Snape dir die Hausarbeit zurückgibt, verzieht sich die Narbe über seinem linken Auge. Er durfte nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. ‚Freigesprochen' lautete sein Urteil.

Er bleibt stehen und sieht dich lange an. Als würde ein Souffleur neben dir stehen, löst dieser Anblick einige sehr wirre Gedanken in dir aus.

Er hat einen Fehler gemacht. Einen einzigen. Und er hat dafür mit zwanzig Jahren seines Lebens bezahlt. Er stand immer auf eurer Seite. Er hat Dumbledore umgebracht, um die Tarnung zu bewahren. Er wäre gestorben, um Harry zu schützen. Alles, was er wollte, war, nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu dürfen.

Hatte irgendjemand ihm jemals gedankt?

Du blinzelst irritiert und fragst dich, wie lange ihr euch schon so anstarrt; allzu lange kann es nicht sein, die Klasse beachtet es nicht weiter.

Du nimmst ihm die Pergamente aus der Hand. "Vielen Dank, Professor Snape." Er neigt unmerklich seinen Kopf. An der Art, wie sein Blick sich verändert, siehst du, dass er verstanden hat.

Ein angedeutetes Nicken ist seine Antwort und er streift weiter durch den Klassenraum.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	10. Folter: Der Preis des Spiels

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin einen Tag zu spät... Schande über mich!  
Und ich muss für dieses Drabble auch noch eine Warnung aussprechen! Ich denke, der Prompt steht für sich... ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Folter'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Der Preis des Spiels -**

* * *

Seine Schritte – ebenso wie die Bewegungen seiner Hände – sind dieselben, die er in Hogwarts benutzt; präzise, sicher, zielgerichtet. Wenn du nur darauf achten würdest, wärst du überzeugt, dass er einen Trank zubereitet. Nicht plant, eine junge Frau vor deinen Augen zu foltern.

Er fühlt sich vollkommen wohl mit seinem Handeln, sortiert die Messer auf der einen, die Zangen auf der anderen Seite des Tabletts. Seine Finger streichen zärtlich über das Metall und du fragst dich unwillkürlich, ob er jemals eine Frau so zärtlich berührt hat.

Zumindest fragst du dich das solange, bist du dich daran erinnerst, dass Professor Severus Snape dabei ist, einen Menschen zu foltern. Er ist nicht mehr länger nur ein Bastard, sondern vor allem ein Sadist. Er foltert, das arme Mädchen wird gefoltert. Bis vor kurzem hast du tatsächlich geglaubt, es sei anders.

In ihren Augen steht Panik und Todesangst. Alles, was er tut, ist, mit zwei Fingern an ihrer Wange entlangzustreichen. Blasphemie. Du schnaubst angewidert, laut in der Stille. Er dreht sich zu dir um.

Und oh, wie stockt dir der Atem, als er dir das erste Mal direkt in die Augen sieht! Als du erkennst, endlich _erkennst_, wie die _wahre_ Rollenverteilung in diesem Raum ist...

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	11. Waffe: Im Krieg und in der Liebe

So, dieses Mal ist es hoffentlich klarer als beim letzten Mal. °gg°  
Ich wünsche viel Spaß. :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Waffe'  
PoV: Severus Snape_

* * *

**- Im Krieg und in der Liebe... -**

* * *

Seit deiner frühesten Kindheit sagte er dir, pass' auf den Zauberstab auf! Wann immer du jemandem begegnetest, der dir suspekt oder unheimlich war, versuchtest du zuerst herauszufinden, wo er seinen Zauberstab hatte. Es gibt keine gefährlichere Waffe. 

Diese erste Lektion im Umgang mit Zauberern brachte dir dein Vater bei. Möglicherweise war er zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht ganz beisammen, der Alkohol war ein viel zu guter Freund seinerseits.

Doch du konntest seine Motivation hinter dieser Lektion durchaus verstehen. Außerdem hat sie dir jahrzehntelang das Leben gesichert. Du wusstest oftmals schon vor deinem Gegner, wie und wann er dich angreifen würde. Und du gingst immer mit dem Sieg auf deiner Seite vom Platz.

Erst Hermine Granger zeigte dir einen Fehler in dieser Grundregel. Denn sie hatte ihren Zauberstab oft noch nicht mal bei sich, wenn sie dir gegenübertrat. Und trotzdem konnte sie dich angreifen und zu Boden strecken. Ihre Waffe ging subtiler vor, richtete sich gegen dein Unterbewusstsein und unterwanderte es systematisch – ohne dass du es bemerkt hast.

Und als du nun neben ihr liegend zur Ruhe kommst, lächelst du sie dankbar an. Sie hat dir einen würdigen Gegner geliefert und gezeigt, dass auch das Verlieren unter Umständen ein Sieg sein kann.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	12. Gebunden: Auf der anderen Seite des Wegs

Frisch aus meiner Tastatur auf euren Bildschirm. :D  
Der Titel bezieht sich übrigens auf das gleichnamige Gedicht von Charles Peguy. Es wäre nicht schlecht, es zu kennen, da es genauer definiert, worum es in diesem Drabble geht (das Gedicht ist leicht über Google zu finden). Aber ich denke, man versteht es sonst auch so. :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Gebunden'  
PoV: Severus Snape_

* * *

**- Auf der anderen Seite des Weges -**

* * *

Es hat seine Gründe, warum du normalerweise nie Krawatten trägst. Du konntest sie noch nie binden und das hat sich bis heute nicht geändert. Schließlich reißt du das schmale Stück Stoff von deinem Hals und stützt dich mit einer Hand an der Wand neben dem Spiegel ab. 

Im nächsten Moment nimmt Hermine dir die Krawatte ab und du stellst dich wieder aufrecht hin, während sie sie dir um den Hals legt und die Enden in die richtige Länge zieht. Ihre Blicke suchen deine und sie hat diesen Trick, mit dem sie verhindert, dass du den Kontakt brichst.

Doch heute wäre das auch dein letzter Gedanke gewesen. Sie gibt dir Kraft, obwohl du eigentlich derjenige sein solltest, der ihr diese zukommen lässt.

Ihre Finger legen das breite Ende über das schmale und ziehen es anschließend darunter hindurch. Ein weiteres Mal windet sie es darüber, dann zieht sie es von hinten durch die so entstandene Schlaufe. Während sie den Knoten zurechtrückt, siehst du, wie ihre Finger zittern und Tränen sich in ihren Augen sammeln.

"Mein Vater konnte es auch nie."

Du schließt die Augen und lehnst deine Stirn gegen ihre. Ihr Atem streicht heiß an deiner Wange entlang. "Lass uns gehen, Mia."

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	13. Nägel: Ein Mann der Tat

So, nach einer halben Ewigkeit mal wieder ein neues Drabble. Ich hab im Moment so viel mit meinen anderen Storys zu tun... Außerdem hat mir dieser Prompt echt Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. °grrr°

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Nägel'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Ein Mann der Tat -**

* * *

Du beobachtest, wie einer der talentiertesten Zauberer, den du jemals kennen gelernt hast, seinen Zauberstab beiseite legt und stattdessen Hammer und Nägel ergreift. Er kniet sich auf den Boden und greift nach zweien der zuvor zurecht geschnittenen Bretter (das hat er auf deinen Wunsch hin wenigstens magisch getan).

In deinem dünnen Sommerkleid lehnst du dich gegen den Türrahmen und verziehst das Gesicht über den Lärm, den er schließlich in der kleinen Kerkerwohnung verursacht. Seitdem du in den Vorzügen der magischen Welt lebst, hast du vergessen, wie laut solche Dinge bisweilen sein können.

Immer wieder greift er sich einen weiteren der Metallstifte und treibt ihn mit kräftigen Schlägen in das Holz. Oh ja, du weißt, was er noch alles mit diesen Händen anstellen kann. Und du hoffst sehr, dass er es dir später noch einmal in Erinnerung ruft.

In diesem Moment tritt etwas in deinem Bauch recht unsanft, zeigt sich wenig begeistert von den lauten Geräuschen. Euer Kind mag es lieber, wenn er Klavier spielt.

Besänftigend legst du deine Hände auf den runden Bauch. "Ja, ich weiß, Mäuschen. Aber er hat sich nicht davon abbringen lassen." Du betest inständig, dass ihr beim nächsten Kind diese Wiege ein zweites Mal nutzen könnt.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	14. Sarg: Erkenntnisse

Wir tun jetzt einfach mal so, als ob nicht viel zu viel Zeit vergangen wäre... :D  
Dieses Mal ein älteres, bzw. eines der ersten Drabbles, die ich für die Tabelle geschrieben habe. Und ich fürchte, das merkt man. °blush°

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Sarg/begraben'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Erkenntnisse -**

* * *

Der Moment, in dem du Severus Snape nachts am verlassenen und inzwischen von wundervollen Blumen und Sträuchern umwachsenen Grab von Albus Dumbledore stehen siehst, löst in dir zwei elementare Erkenntnisse aus. 

Erstens: Severus Snape steht nach wie vor auf eurer Seite.

Zweitens: Albus Dumbledore ist wirklich tot.

Letzteres sorgt dafür, dass du erstickt keuchst und auf die Knie fällst, nachdem deine Hände keine Möglichkeit gefunden haben, sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Woraufhin dein ehemaliger Lehrer auf dich aufmerksam wird. Durch die Tränen, die sich in deinen Augen sammeln, kannst du den feindlich gesinnten Blick nur schemenhaft erkennen, doch es reicht aus, um dich die Augen niederschlagen zu lassen.

Entschlossene Schritte kommen durch das hohe Gras auf dich zu und du sackst noch weiter in dich zusammen, als er direkt vor dir stehen bleibt, presst deine Hand auf den Mund und versuchst verzweifelt, nicht zu weinen.

"Stehen Sie auf, Miss Granger", sagt er mit fester, unnachgiebiger Stimme und gibt dir damit das, was du brauchst, um deine Fassung wiederzuerlangen. Als du auf deinen wackeligen Beinen stehst und jämmerlich zu ihm hinauf blinzelt, schluckt er hart, fügt schließlich hinzu: "Kommen Sie mit."

Du tust es, ohne großartig nachzufragen; immerhin steht er auf eurer Seite.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	15. Sauer: Die Sache mit der Erziehung

Da das nächste Drabble schon fertig war, dieses Mal ein bisschen schneller als letztes Mal. Und wenn meine Muse sich ein bisschen anstrengt, gibt es auch Nummer 16 in nicht allzu langer Zeit. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Sauer'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Die Sache mit der Erziehung -**

* * *

Vor drei Wochen hast du die Möglichkeit, ohne Mitschüler unter Professor Snapes Aufsicht Tränke zu brauen, als unglaubliche Chance betrachtet. Inzwischen bist du ernüchtert; es ist _grauenhaft_. 

Er traktiert dich mit Blicken, Fragen, Gesten – schlicht allem, was er zu bieten hat. Du spürst es, wenn er dich beobachtet, wenn er drauf und dran ist, dich zu prüfen, wenn er versucht, dir in die Hände zu greifen. Himmel, wenn er nicht bald damit aufhört, würdest du deine Erziehung vergessen!

Was du dir vornimmst zu tun, als er lautlos von hinten an dich herantritt. Eine Gänsehaut läuft quälend deinen Rücken hinunter, dein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich, deine Hände werden feucht – so _kannst_ du nicht arbeiten!

Also drehst du dich abrupt zu ihm um, siehst ihm wutentbrannt in die Augen. Und das ist der Moment, in dem dein Vorhaben scheitert.

Eure Blicke verhaken sich und seiner bringt dich vollkommen aus dem Konzept. Deine Gedanken überschlagen sich sinnlos und es ist unmöglich, einen klaren Satz zu formulieren. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht, denn dieses Flattern in deinem Bauch sollte definitiv nicht da sein!

Er beendet dieses seltsame Etwas: "Machen Sie für heute Schluss, Miss Granger."

Du blinzelst einige Male. "Ja, Sir."

Bei Merlin, was war das?

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	16. Böse: Lebende Maske

Da ich es in letzter Zeit oft verpasst habe, Reviews zu beantworten, werde ich das von nun an immer hier tun. Vielleicht hilft das meinem schändlich schwachen Gedächtnis ein bisschen auf die Sprünge. ;)

**Eule:** °gg° Ja, ich glaube, es ist jedem klar, was das für ein Flattern war - nur Hermine nicht. :D Ich freu mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.  
**Kathi:** So ist das mit der Flucht ins Bekannte, jeder findet es lustig, außer der Betroffene. ;) Aber Hermine kriegt noch spitz, was das alles zu bedeuten hat.  
**Callista:** Beim letzten Drabble hatten beide sich mächtig verkalkuliert. Snapes Reaktion fiel auch etwas anders aus als geplant. :D Und mach dir keinen Kopf wegen der späten Review. Die Updates hier laufen im Moment auch nicht so, wie sie sollen. °sigh°

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Drabble!

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Böse'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Lebende Maske -**

* * *

Ihr habt euch gerade das erste Mal geküsst. Mitten in den tiefsten Kerkergängen der Schule. Warum wart ihr noch mal hier? Ach, Nonsens!

Er hält seine Augen geschlossen, geschwollene Lippen, seine Stirn berührt sachte die deine. Wärme geht von ihm aus. Du fröstelst trotzdem, vor Aufregung und weil es kalt hier unten ist.

"Das ist nicht gut."

"Was ist nicht gut?" Deine Hände legen sich um seine Hüfte und ziehen den Mann näher an dich. Du planst nicht, ihn allzu bald wieder loszulassen.

"Das hier."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ich ein böser Mann bin."

Du runzelst unmerklich die Stirn. "Ja, dieses Bild versuchst du hartnäckig aufrecht zu erhalten."

"Kein Bild. Da kannst du jeden fragen." Er verzieht das Gesicht und lehnt sich dir trotz allem näher entgegen.

"Ich bin mir sicher, ich werde eine Menge Leute finden, die mir zustimmen. Und überhaupt, wer sagt denn, dass ich böse Männer nicht mag?"

Nun öffnet er seine Augen doch. Das Schwarz scheint dunkler als sonst, der Blick geht tiefer. "Das solltest du nicht tun."

"Oh, es gibt eine Menge, was ich nicht tun sollte." Und bevor er etwas darauf antworten kann, gibst du dem verlangenden Summen deines Körpers nach und küsst ihn erneut.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	17. Angst: Die Wahrheitsproblematik

Ich weiß, das letzte Update ist Äonen her, aber ich hatte mit dem heutigen Stichwort wirklich meine Probleme. Zugegebenermaßen selbstgemachte, denn ich wollte es auf Severus beziehen. Aber so bringt das Ganze einfach viel mehr Spaß. ;)

**Callista:** Ich wollte eigentlich nicht dieses typische Gespräch zwischen den beiden nutzen, aber zum Stichwort Böse ist mit einfach nichts anderes eingefallen. Zumindest nichts, das sich in 200 Wörtern erklären lässt. ;) Deswegen ist es dann doch dabei geblieben. Aber heute gibt es etwas, das hoffentlich noch nicht so ausgelatscht ist. °gg°  
**Eule:** Oh, ich würde auch gerne mal für ein paar Stunden Hermines Platz einnehmen. Allerdings bevorzugt die, die die beiden im Bett verbringen und nicht die, in denen sie sich munter zoffen. °feix°

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Drabble!

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Angst'  
PoV: Severus Snape_

* * *

**- Die Wahrheitsproblematik -**

* * *

Du stehst auf dem Gang, der sonst immer dein Territorium gewesen ist, und irgendetwas hält dich davon ab, den Klassenraum zu betreten. Als ob das Ende des Krieges, die Offenbarung deiner Geheimnisse, etwas daran geändert hätte, dass du der Lehrer und sie die Schüler sind. Dass es der siebte Jahrgang ist, den du als erstes unterrichten sollst, mag dazu beitragen. 

"Sie werden Sie respektieren, Sir."

Du hebst schon automatisch die Augenbrauen und drehst dich zu Granger um, die neben dich getreten ist. Sie kam von hinten, ohne dass du es bemerkt hast. Voldemorts Schlange hat deinem Gehör nicht gut getan. "Natürlich werden sie das, Miss Granger. Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich!" Deswegen stehst du ja schließlich hier. Oder so.

"Sie werden es nicht wagen, an die Dinge zu denken, die Harry erzählt hat", fährt sie unbeirrt fort.

"Das weiß ich!"

"Ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet."

Du feixt. "Nun, wenn das so ist, haben Sie sicherlich auch erwartet, dass ich Ihnen zehn Punkte fürs Zuspätkommen abziehe."

Sie lächelt im Ansatz. "Nein. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich zwanzig erwartet." Sie drehte sich um und betritt den Klassenraum. Und du stellst fest, dass du jetzt gereizt genug bist, um es ebenfalls zu tun.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	18. Eroberer: Einen Käfer zu belügen

°strahl° Ich hab es endlich geschafft, mir etwas halbwegs Vernünftiges für diesen verdammten Prompt auszudenken. :D 

Ich denke, nach so langer Zeit macht es nicht mehr viel Sinn, die Reviews zum letzten Drabble zu beantworten. Das soll allerdings nicht heißen, dass ich mich nicht bei CallistaEvans, Lepitera, Kathi und Eule bedanken möchte! Ich hab mich gefreut, dass euch das Drabble so gut gefallen hat. :)

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Drabble!

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Eroberer'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Einen Käfer zu belügen -**

* * *

_„Die Eroberung der Herzen – Severus Snapes geheime Vergangenheit"_

Du verschluckst dich an deinem Kaffee, als du diese Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten entdeckst. Du hustest, schnappst nach Luft, während dir Tränen in die Augen steigen, die deine Sicht verschleiern. „Das glaube ich nicht", bringst du röchelnd hervor.

Ein Blick auf den Namen der Reporterin lässt alle deine bösen Vorahnungen wahr werden: Rita Kimmkorn. Mit verdrossener Miene lehnst du dich auf dem Stuhl zurück und beginnst zu lesen.

Als du geendet hast, grinst du allerdings äußerst zufrieden. Mit aufgeräumtem Gesichtsausdruck faltest du die Zeitung zusammen und widmete dich deinem Toast. Es hat wirklich funktioniert.

Nach dem Ende des Krieges vor drei Jahren hast du auf Professor Dumbledores Auftrag hin begonnen, die Spuren, die Antworten auf alle offenen Fragen über Severus Snapes Vergangenheit geben würden, zu verwischen. Du hast Gedächtnisse verändert, Beweise vernichtet und Erinnerungen gelöscht. Das Ergebnis war eine nette, aber falsche Geschichte gewesen, für die dein ehemaliger Lehrer dir sicherlich die Ohren langgezogen hätte. 

Du hast damals geglaubt, gegen die Zeit zu arbeiten. Doch Rita Kimmkorn hat tatsächlich drei Jahre gebraucht, um ein vollständiges Bild zu erstellen.

Du seufzt zufrieden. Severus Snape würde niemals Herzen erobern. Doch dein Respekt war ihm sicher. 

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	19. Sklave: Einer für die Ewigkeit und einer

Irgendwie hat das letzte Drabble für ein bisschen Verwirrung gesorgt, fürchte ich. °gg° Deswegen hier eine kurze Erklärung: Harry hat ja Snapes Erinnerungen bekommen und auch Voldemort vor versammelter Mannschaft einiges davon erzählt. Als Dumbledore davon erfährt, bittet er Hermine, die Gedächtnisse der anwesenden Personen zu verändern, so dass sie sich daran nicht erinnern, weil er weiß, dass Snape das nicht gewollt hätte. Hermine tut es und erfindet eine vollkommen falsche Erinnerung an Snapes Vergangenheit, die Rita Kimmkorn nun drei Jahre später aufgedeckt hat. Soll heißen die ganze Zaubererwelt denkt, sie kenne nun Snapes wahre Vergangenheit, dabei ist es nur ein Lügenmärchen, das Hermine sich ausgedacht hat. Nur sie und Dumbledores Portrait kennen die Wahrheit.  
Ich hoffe, das macht es etwas verständlicher? ;)

**Eule:** Ich hoffe, das letzte Drabble ist jetzt verständlicher? Und jap, Rita Kimmkorn zu ärgern, ist eine feine Sache. :D  
**Callie:** Keine Sorge, du bist nicht die einzige, die das letzte Drabble nicht so ganz verstanden hat. Irgendwie denke ich manchmal zu komplex. Oder 200 Wörter sind einfach zu wenig. °gg° Aber die Sache mit dem Eroberer bezog sich auf die erfundene Geschichte. Auch wenn ich dazu nichts erzählt habe, aber sie war schmalzig genug, als dass Rita Snape als Eroberer von Tausenden von Herzen betrachtet. ;)  
**Kathi:** Ja, ich denke auch, mehr als Respekt hat Snape nie gewollt. Insofern hat Hermine ihm vielleicht gleich zwei Wünsche erfüllt. :)

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Drabble!

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Sklave'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Einen für die Ewigkeit und einen... -**

* * *

Du liebst ihn, das tust du wirklich. Sonst hättest du nicht zugesagt, ihn zu deinem Ehemann zu nehmen. Und du hast nicht vor, diesen Bund jemals wieder zu lösen. Es ist ein Bund für die Ewigkeit. Du bist niemand, der ein Versprechen bricht.

Nichtsdestotrotz wirst du ihm niemals ganz gehören. Ein Teil von dir kann es sich nicht vorstellen, dein ganzes Leben an der Seite dieses Mannes zu verbringen. Ihr seid früher wie Hund und Katze gewesen, wobei die Rollenverteilung nicht immer ganz klar gewesen ist. Es ist schwer vorstellbar, dass er dir das Leben bieten kann, das du führen möchtest.

Der andere Teil hingegen… nun ja, der ist sich vollkommen sicher.

Du bezweifelst, dass das nach der Hochzeit ein Ende haben wird. Und deswegen erlaubst du es dir, hin und wieder auszubrechen. Dann wirfst du dir abends deinen Umhang über, erwähnst etwas von einem Treffen mit Arbeitskollegen und verschwindest. Du läufst durch London, verwendest Illusionszauber und verwischst deine Spuren gründlich.

Nur um irgendwann vor der dunklen Tür zu stehen und zu klopfen. Zu warten. Bis er dir aufmacht. Der Mann in schwarz. Dein ehemaliger Lehrer.

Wie gesagt, du liebst Ron wirklich, aber du bist auch ein Sklave deiner Gelüste.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	20. Master: Das Suchtprinzip

Ich hab nach Ewigkeiten mal wieder einen Prompt gemeistert. Bin nicht ganz zufrieden (es ist einfach zu vorhersehbar), aber zu diesem Prompt fiel mir wirklich nichts Besseres ein. Vor allem nichts, das ich in 200 Wörtern erklären kann, ohne dass wieder keiner weiß, was ich meine... °umfall°

**Eve:** Ich weiß, dass du Ron nicht magst, vor allem nicht an Hermines Seite. Aber manchmal ist es einfach zu verlockend zu zeigen, dass Ron eben nicht genügt. ;) Jedenfalls musst du keine Angst haben, dass ich konvertiere. °grusel°  
**Callista:** Zum Glück ist mein Bunnystall gerade voll! Aber wenn du Interesse an dem Plot hast, bedien dich ruhig. ;)  
**Eule:** Schön, dass dir das letzte Drabble besser gefallen hat. Aber Ron ist - so wenig ich ihn auch mag - doch immer noch eine zu große Verlockung, um ihn gänzlich auszuschließen. In bestimmten Situationen funktioniert er einfach. °gg°  
**Kathi:** °tehe° Ja, Severus dürfte das ganze Arrangement sehr zusagen. Er muss zu nichts stehen und kriegt trotzdem, was er will. Noch dazu gehört die Genugtuung darüber, dass Hermine nicht Ron gehört, ganz und gar ihm. :D

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Master'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Das Suchtprinzip -**

* * *

Zugegeben, es fiel dir am Anfang schwer, ihn nicht mehr mit ‚Professor', sondern mit ‚Master' anzusprechen. Genauso wie dir das Spiel an sich nicht sonderlich behagte. Es gab so viele Veränderungen.

Sex – das war für dich immer die Vereinigung zweier verwandter Seelen gewesen. Eins werden mit einem anderen Menschen. Das Zeigen von Liebe, das Teilen von Leidenschaft, der gemeinsame Kampf um Erlösung. Vollkommenheit im Chaos.

Was er mit dir tat, war nichts davon. Ihr ward keine Liebenden und schon gar keine verwandten Seelen – Merlin bewahre! Ihr ward eher wie Droge und Junkie. Wer von euch welche Rolle besetzte, musste noch geklärt werden. Tatsache war, dass du immer wieder vor seiner Tür standest, egal, was er am Tag zuvor mit dir angestellt hatte.

Und trotzdem war er noch immer der Mann, den du aus deiner Schulzeit in Erinnerung hattest. Er war noch immer sarkastisch, unsympathisch und ruppig – nur auf eine andere Art.

Als du ihm dies sagtest, schnaubte er. Du seist doch auch noch immer die Schülerin, die er kennengelernt hatte. Neugierig, widerspenstig und kaum zu kontrollieren – und gerade deswegen interessant.

Letztendlich hatte sich also gar nicht viel verändert. Du warst Hermine Granger, er Severus Snape. Und er war dein Master.

_- fini -_

* * *


	21. Brutal: Wortlos

Nach langer Zeit mal wieder ein Drabble. Dieses Mal bin ich recht zufrieden. :)

**Luna:** Hey! Schön, dass du auch meine Drabbles gefunden hast und sie dir sogar gefallen! °gg° Es bringt eine Menge Spaß, so viele kleine Ideen verpacken zu können, ohne sich auf ewig lange Plots einzulassen. :D  
**Lepi:** Wie ich auf meine Vergleiche komme? Dank Anja dafür! Sie ist die Meisterin der Vergleiche und Metaphern und ich gehe derzeit bei ihr in die Lehre. °gg°  
**Eule:** °lol° Ich fürchte, das große Ganze zum letzten Drabble wird es von mir nie geben. Ich bin einfach nicht der Typ für diese Art Storys. Ich bleib lieber bei Drama und Romance. ;)  
**Callie:** Jaah, Satias und Nicks Storys sind einfach Klassiker. Aber die Thematik war mir auch schon vorher aus meinem alten Fandom bekannt. Ich hab mich bisher nur einmal getraut, dazu etwas zu schreiben, und hab mich dabei mächtig hilflos gefühlt. Es ist eben doch eine Welt mit gewissen Regeln, die man einfach kennen sollte. Deswegen bin ich dieses Mal bei dem Drabble geblieben. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Brutal'  
PoV: Severus Snape_

* * *

**- Wortlos -**

* * *

Es kostet dich keine Mühe mehr, die herablassende Miene aufzusetzen, die du deinen Schülern gerne zeigst. Es ist wie ein Mechanismus, der nur in Gang gesetzt werden muss und dann von alleine läuft. Vielleicht ist es ihr Pech, dass ihr Nachname mit einem G beginnt. Vielleicht ist es deines.

Du hast in der Zeit vor ihrem Abschluss häufiger den Wunsch verspürt, ihr ein anderes Gesicht zu zeigen. Gewagt, dies auch wirklich zu tun, hast du nicht. Nicht einmal jetzt, bei dem letzten Gespräch, das ihr jemals miteinander führen werdet.

„Miss Granger."

„Professor Snape…" Ihre Stimme klingt, als würde sie mehr sagen wollen. Doch sie schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Nun?"

„Nicht ein Wort des Lobes, Sir? Nach all den Jahren?"

_Und Sie?_ Du schnaubst. „Und selbst wenn… Es wären nur Worte, Miss Granger."

Sie kneift ihre Augen zusammen und lehnt sich etwas zu dir. Ihre Stimme klingt hart, so als hätte der Krieg einige unschöne Schrammen darauf hinterlassen. „Das Fehlen von Worten kann manchmal sehr brutal sein, Sir. Und ich warte auf den Moment, in dem ich Sie das spüren lassen kann." Dann dreht sie sich um und geht. Ohne zu wissen, dass du die Wahrheit ihrer Worte bereits jetzt spürst.

_- fini -_

* * *


	22. Leine: In Memoriam

Meinem streikenden PC zum Trotz gibt es heute ein neues Drabble. :D

**Lepi:** Oh ja, Worte können eine Menge. Merke ich auch jedes Mal, wenn ich deine Review lese. ;) °hugs°  
**Kathi:** Tut mir leid, dass das letzte Drabble dich gestochen hat. Aber ich kann dem Drama irgendwie nie so richtig entkommen. Dieses Mal ja auch wieder nicht... °sigh°  
**Callista:** °hehe° Ja, ich glaube auch, dass Hermine ziemlich genau wusste, was sie tat. Und sie freut sich schon auf seine Revange. :D  
**Luna:** Hm, so schwer fällt es mir mit den 200 Wörtern eigentlich gar nicht. Wobei ich die aber schon brauche. Also mit 100 Wörtern komme ich nicht hin. ;)  
**Eule:** Hermine meint mit ihren letzten Worten, dass Snape sie sieben Jahre lang gequält hat, indem er sie ignorierte. Sie denkt, dass er die Wirkung, die ein einfaches Lob haben kann, nicht kennt. Nya, so wie das bei jungen Menschen nun mal ist. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Leine'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- In Memoriam -**

* * *

„Ronald Bilius Weasley, rede nicht über Dinge, von denen du keine Ahnung hast!" Im nächsten Moment schlägst du die Tür vor der Nase deines Ehemannes zu und ignorierst die Antwort, die gedämpft durch das Holz dringt.

Doch als du dich zu deinem Arbeitsplatz umdrehst und eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn pustest, hast du das Thema eurer letzten Streitereien wieder vor der Nase.

Auf dem Labortisch stehen mehrere große Kessel, aus denen dicker Qualm in die Luft steigt – ein ziemlich sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass es sich um schwarzmagische Tränke handelt.

Du hast dir vorgenommen, sie zu erforschen. Immer unter den aufmerksamen Augen deines Auftraggebers, dem Zaubereiministerium. Denn du bist überzeugt, dass es auch schwarzmagische Tränke gibt, deren Wirkung es wert ist, ein Risiko einzugehen. Und der Zaubereiminister denkt genauso.

Was Ron jedoch nicht davon abhält, dich skeptisch im Auge zu behalten. 'Dummer Kerl!', denkst du verärgert. Als ob du dich jemals auf Schwarze Magie einlassen würdest, wo du doch _ihn_ gekannt hast. Den einzigen Mann, der es geschafft hat, die Seiten zu wechseln, ohne mit dem Leben zu bezahlen. Der Gedanke an Severus Snape ist wie eine Reißleine, die dich im letzten Moment davon abhält, einen Schritt zu weit zu gehen.

_- fini -_

* * *


	23. Unheilig: Das Mysterium des Darunters

Weil gerade mal ei paar Drabbles fertig sind, ausnahmsweise schnellere Updates. :)

**Lepi:** Hm, also ich ziehe die Grenze zwischen schwarzer und weißer Magie in Bezug auf Tränke immer anhand von zwei Überlegungen. Einmal natürlich die Wirkung, dann aber auch die Zutaten. Wenn irgendwas Menschliches bei den Zutaten dabei ist oder Zutaten mit besonderer Grausamkeit gegenüber Lebewesen gewonnen werden, sind es für mich schwarzmagische Zutaten. Trifft eines dieser beiden Dinge zu, ist es ein grenzwertiger Trank, bei beiden definitiv schwarzmagisch. :) Aber manchmal sind ja durchaus auch die 'bösen' Wirkungen erwünscht. °hugs°  
**Luna:** Ja, möglich, dass du das mit der 2. Person schon mal erwähnt hattest. Bei diesen Drabbles benutze ich sie immer. ;) Aber ich freu mich trotzdem immer wieder, dass sie fir gefällt. :D

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Unheilig'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Das Mysterium des Darunters -**

* * *

Seitdem deine Eltern das erste Mal mit dir einen Gottesdienst besucht haben, waren schwarze Umhänge für dich ein Sinnbild des Heiligen. Neugierig wie du warst, hast du dich die ganze Zeit über gefragt, was der Mann mit der monotonen Stimme wohl darunter tragen mochte (du hattest am Tag vorher einen Geschichtsband über Schottland gefunden und wolltest zu gerne wissen, ob die Bräuche rund um den Kilt sich auch auf andere Kleidungsstücke erstreckten). Damals warst du naive sieben Jahre alt.

Heute findest du nichts Heiliges mehr an schwarzen Umhängen. Genau genommen sind sie eher das Gegenteil von heilig, denn du verbindest sie mit Magie und was die Kirche von Magie hält, ist hinreichend bekannt.

Außerdem hast du das Mysterium des Darunters schon vor geraumer Zeit gelöst – und warst irgendwie enttäuscht. Auch wenn dein ehemaliger Lehrer eine wirklich gute Figur macht in seinen weißen Hemden, haben sie doch nicht dieselbe Wirkung wie die Umhänge. Sie sind zu… rein. Zu wenig verboten. Oder anders herum: Nicht unheilig genug.

Andererseits gibt es auch ein Darunter für weiße Hemden und das wiederum ist so verlockend und verboten, dass es nur Sünde sein kann.

Im Ernst, du bist froh, dass du inzwischen einem anderen Herrn unterstehst.

_- fini -_

* * *


	24. Macht: Der bittere Nachgeschmack

Bevor ich es wieder vergesse...

**Angie:** °rotwerd° Danke für dein Lob! Das letzte Drabble war aber auch für eines der Stichwörter, die sich wie von alleine schrieben. Könnte gerne öfter so sein. °gg°  
**Luna:** Och, so wenig Wörter sind das ja gar nicht. Vor allem, wenn einem noch 200 Wörter fehlen, um ein Kapitel abzuschließen, sind es eeeewig viele. °gg°

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Macht'  
PoV: Severus Snape_

* * *

**- Der bittere Nachgeschmack -**

* * *

Dir bietet sich ein ungewohntes Bild. Ein Junge mit schwarz-gelber Krawatte stiert angstvoll auf Hermine Granger hinab, während seine Beine frei in der Luft zappeln. Du brauchst einen Moment, ehe du deine dazu bringen kannst, der Szenerie beizuwohnen.

„Granger, lassen Sie den Jungen gehen."

Sie zögert, ehe sie den Zauber löst. Der Hufflepuff verschwindet. Granger hingegen stemmt die Hände in die Hüfte und erwartet mit grimmiger Miene deine Standpauke. Ein Blick in ihre Augen hatte dir bereits vor Wochen gesagt, dass sie den Krieg nicht überstanden hatte, ohne mit ihren kleinen Händen zu töten. Es wurde Zeit, dass jemand sie daran erinnerte, dass der Ausnahmezustand vorbei war.

„Ich weiß, dass Macht süß schmeckt", sagst du schließlich. „Aber Sie sollten nicht den bitteren Nachgeschmack der Reue vergessen."

Sie schnaubt. „Als ob Sie ihn jemals geschmeckt hätten."

„Sie gehen besser davon aus, dass es so ist, Miss Granger."

Darauf folgt ein Blick in deine Augen, den du tief in dir brennen spüren kannst. Sie nickt. „Ich verstehe." Was die Lage für sie nicht besser macht.

Für dich hingegen wird sie unerträglich: „Verschwinden Sie. Sofort!"

Und schon als sie dies tut, weißt du, dass dies nicht das letzte Gespräch dieser Art gewesen war.

_- fini -_

* * *


	25. Schicksal: Animagus

**Luna:** Uhm, ja, definitiv ein Wunschtraum! °lol° Drabbles sind für mich eher eine Möglichkeit, Plotbunnys schon ganz am Anfang den Hahn abzudrehen. Ich hab einfach viel zu viele davon... °kopfschüttel° Und bisher hat es erst einmal nicht geklappt, nämlich bei 'Status Quo'/'Ergeben deiner Macht'. ;)

Das heutige Drabble entstand aus einem Drabble-Aufruf im Rudel-Forum und ist inspiriert durch ein Bild, das ich dazu gebastelt habe. Zu finden hier: http : / / i178. photobucket. com/ albums/ w266/ watchersgoddess/ stuff/ Titelbild .jpg (_Leerstellen entfernen!_)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Schicksal'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Animagus -**

* * *

Vom ersten Anblick des weißen Wolfes an hast du dich danach gesehnt, so zu sein wie er. Mehr noch, Eins zu werden mit ihm.

Mit dem Mann, der in seiner menschlichen Gestalt das absolute Gegenteil verkörperte. Der schwarz und hart war, eingesperrt und sowohl von Tag, als auch von Nacht lediglich geduldet.

Du wolltest ihn begleiten. Wolltest fühlen, was er fühlt. Sehen, was er sieht. Riechen und schmecken. Und das vor allem ihn. Du wolltest seine Seele berühren und herausfinden, warum… wie… _was_ für ein Mensch er sein muss, dass er diese Animagusgestalt hat. Was für Geheimnisse er unter der Oberfläche verbarg, wie hell das Licht hinter den schwarzen Haaren sein musste.

Niemals hättest du erwartet, dass das jemals passieren würde. Dass irgendeine Macht im Himmel bemerken würde, wie tief die Sehnsucht verwurzelt war. Und schon gar nicht er.

Doch er bemerkte es. Und er versprach, es dir beizubringen. Die Verwandlung in einen Animagus.

Während er dich unterrichtete, tatest du alles, um das Tier in deine Seele zu holen. Du warst überzeugt, es würde dich umbringen, wenn du dich in etwas anderes als einen weißen Wolf verwandeln würdest.

Heute weißt du, dass deine Sorge unbegründet war. Es war dein Schicksal.

_- fini -_

* * *


	26. Ehemalig: Wetteinsätze

**Eule:** Ja, das Schicksal ist eine feine Sache. Manchmal... Und manchmal ist es das Schlimmste, das einem in die Quere kommen kann. Aber gerade deswegen bringt es so viel Spaß, damit zu spielen.  
**Lepi:** Hmm, wenn man deine Review so liest, möchte man am liebsten auch ein weißer Wolf sein. XD Aber ehrlich gesagt wäre ich von alleine nie auf diese Animagusgestalt gekommen. Du weißt ja, das Rudel ist schuld. ;)  
**Luna:** Dangö! :D

Nachdem ich gestern ziemlich hartnäckig darauf hingewiesen worden bin, dass ich meine Drabbles schleifen lassen, wo doch so viele darauf warten, habe ich beschlossen, diese Aussage zu testen. Also, wie sieht es aus? Wartet ihr wirklich? O.o

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Ehemalig'  
PoV: Severus Snape_

* * *

**- Wetteinsätze -**

* * *

„Sie könnten mich zum Essen einladen." Sie grinst süffisant, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

Deine Kiefer mahlen. Dass sie diese Situation – nämlich dass du eine Wette gegen sie verloren hast und nun der Wetteinsatz diskutiert wird – so schamlos ausnutzt, ist wirklich kaum zu glauben. Und obendrein scheinen deine gereizten Blicke sie nicht im Mindesten zu interessieren. Wann hat sich aus deiner schüchternen Schülerin diese selbstbewusste Frau entwickelt?

Nun, vermutlich in den sechs Jahren, die sie nun schon für den Orden arbeitet und dir so manches Mal aus der Patsche geholfen hat. Allein deswegen hast du dich überhaupt auf eine Wette mit ihr eingelassen.

„Vergessen Sie nicht, wer Sie sind, _Miss Granger_." Diese Anrede aus der Schulzeit hast du seit langem nicht mehr für sie benutzt. Sonst ist sie einfach Hermine, auch wenn du ihr nie gestattet hast, dich Severus zu nennen.

Sie nickt langsam, lässt dabei aber nicht erkennen, ob diese Erinnerung schmerzt. Es wäre besser, wenn es so wäre.

„Schön. Dann denken Sie sich etwas aus, _Sir_." Sie sieht dich lange an und wendet sich bereits ab, als sie hinzufügt: „Aber Sie sollten dabei eines nicht vergessen: ich bin nicht mehr und nicht weniger, als Ihre ehemalige Schülerin!"

_- fini -_

* * *


	27. Narziss: Mutig und bescheiden

**Lepi:** Ich sag jetzt mal nichts weiter, außer: Nur für dich! ;)  
**Luna:** Herrje, du machst es einem echt schwer, abwechslungsreiche Antworten zu schreiben... °meh° Insofern wieder nur ein Dankeschön! :)  
**Kathi:** Nüscht zu danken! :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Narziss'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Mutig und bescheiden -**

* * *

Deine Augen hängen am Lehrertisch und folgen jeder Bewegung, die dieser unglaubliche Mann macht. Wie er sich Tee einschenkt und trinkt. Mit abgespreiztem Finger und spitzen Lippen.

Unbewusst verziehst du deine Lippen auf dieselbe Art.

Seine Art hat etwas an sich, das dich wünschen lässt, genauso zu werden. Talentiert und hingebungsvoll, mutig und trotzdem bescheiden.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich", unterbricht eine schnarrende Stimme deine Gedanken, „was ein Narziss ist, Miss Granger?"

Wie vom Donner gerührt sitzt du da und bist nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen. Während die übermäßige Ausschüttung von Adrenalin auf den Klang eines Fragezeichens normalerweise zu einer Antwort führt, wünschst du dir jetzt nur ein Loch im Boden.

Snapes hohles Spotten klingt so nahe, als würde er es dir direkt ins Ohr legen. „Schlagen Sie es nach! Und dann schreiben Sie mir einen zwei Fuß langen Aufsatz darüber."

Mit dieser Aufgabe lässt er dich sitzen und geht zum Lehrertisch, wo er begeistert von Lockhart begrüßt wird. Deine Nase kräuselt sich angesichts dieses krassen Gegensatzes und missmutig erstellst du in Gedanken schon mal eine Gliederung für den Aufsatz.

Erst fünf Jahre später wirst du erfahren, welcher der beiden Männer wirklich mutig und trotzdem bescheiden war.

_- fini -_

* * *


	28. Unschuld: Eine Nacht Leben

**Alcina:** Bei dem Drabble zu den Wetteinsätzen fehlt eigentlich kein Vorwissen. Es entstand einfach aus der Frage heraus 'Was wäre, wenn Hermine eine Wette mit Snape gewinnen würde?'. Dass der gnädige Herr nicht bereitwillig seinen Einsatz einlöst, ist ja klar. ;)  
Und was das letzte Drabble betrifft: Ich liebe es, Verwirrung zu stiften! °harhar°  
**Luna:** Viel Spaß beim nuen Drabble! :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Unschuld'  
PoV: Severus Snape_

* * *

**- Eine Nacht Leben -**

* * *

Einmal hast du aufgehört, ein Spion zu sein. Für eine Nacht das Leben gespürt. Und in dieser einen Nacht Leben geschaffen.

Du kannst nichts anders tun, als dich zu hassen, wenn du siehst, wie sie sich vorsichtig aus deinem Schlafzimmer stiehlt. Sie hat die Nacht hier verbracht, nachdem sie es dir gesagt hat.

Eine Schülerin… Du schnaubst leise. Was sie natürlich sofort auf ihre Anwesenheit bezieht. Sie wird eine Nuance blasser.

Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?

Es war die Nacht vor dem Ende des Krieges gewesen. Du hast das gewusst. Und du hast geglaubt, dass du es nicht überleben würdest. Tragisch, was passiert wäre, wenn du tatsächlich auf dem Schlachtfeld geblieben wärst.

Du siehst ihr erneut ins Gesicht. Sie drängt sich an den Türrahmen und wagt es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Als wolle sie mit den Schatten verschmelzen. Nun, bald wird niemand sie mehr übersehen.

Du hast ihr ihre Unschuld genommen. Wenn schon nicht die eine, dann doch die andere.

Bisher hast du noch nichts zu ihren Worten gesagt. Sie war erschöpft genug, um ohne eine Antwort einzuschlafen. Es wird Zeit, dies nachzuholen.

„Es sind noch drei Wochen bis zu Ihrem Abschluss, Miss Granger. Dann sehen wir weiter."

_- fini -_

* * *


	29. Schuld: Ein absoluter Zufall

**Alcina:** Oi, danke für das Lob! Vor allem angesichts unserer Gespräche über das Thema. :D  
**Luna:** °gg° Das solltest du doch von mir mittlerweile schon gewohnt sein. ;)  
**Lepi:** Nichts zu danken. :)  
zu 27.: Jap, am Anfang meint Hermine Lockhart. °gg°  
zu 28.: Welches Drabble steht denn auf Platz 1? Aber falls du mit deinem letzten Satz versuchen willst, mich dazu zu bringen, eine lange Story zu dem Drabble zu schreiben, wirst du in näherer Zukunft keinen Erfolg haben. Ich hab genug zu tun. :P  
**Callie:** Hier noch mal ein goßes Dankeschön! Alles weitere steht in der PM. ;)  
**Eule:** Auch dir ein großes Dankeschön für deine Reviews! :D Ich freu mich, dass dir die letzten Drabbles gefallen haben. :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Schuld'  
PoV: Severus Snape_

* * *

**- Ein absoluter Zufall -**

* * *

Es war deine Schuld, dass Eileen Prince einen lausigen Muggel geheiratet hat – und nur ihrem Verstand zu verdanken, dass sie wenigstens ihren Mädchennamen behalten hat. Es war deine Schuld, dass sie sich jahrelang den Demütigungen dieser Ehe ausgesetzt hat – du hast sie schließlich daran gehindert, schon früher zu gehen.

Es war deine Schuld, dass du nach Slytherin kamst und so die mutmaßliche Tradition deiner Familie väterlicherseits fortgesetzt hast. Und natürlich war es deine Schuld, dass du eines Morgens mit dem Dunklen Mal auf deinem Arm aufgewacht bist.

Es war deine Schuld, dass Lily Evans James Potter geheiratet hat und bald darauf ihren Tod fand. Es war deine Schuld, dass Voldemort in diesem Mord vorerst sein Ende fand und auch sein endgültiges Ende geht zumindest teilweise auf dein Konto.

All diese Dinge hast du nie geleugnet. Genauso wie du deine Schuld daran, dass eine unbestimmte, aber mit Sicherheit große Zahl Hogwartsschüler niemals wieder einen Kessel auch nur ansehen werden, nie geleugnet hast.

Doch dass Hermine Granger, Nervensäge und Besserwisserin, einen Fehler in deiner Prüfung gemacht und so unglücklicherweise nicht das gewünschte makellose Zeugnis erhalten hat, ist wirklich nicht deine Schuld – und dass sie deines damit knapp unterboten hat, ein absoluter Zufall.

_- fini -_

* * *


	30. Ketten: Über dem Herzen

**Lepi:** Hm, ich weiß, dass man immer sagt, ein Kind ist für nichts schuldig, was seine Eltern tun. Aber letztendlich ist es doch so, dass man eher bereit ist, einer Ehe noch eine Chance zu geben, wenn man Kinder hat. Und Severus ist in der Tat klug genug - um das zu wissen.  
**Alcina:** °hihi° Ein Glück, dass ich gar nichts dabei gedacht habe, sondern nur Severus Severus habe sein lassen. :D  
**Luna:** Natürlich bin ich froh, dass du dich noch nicht dran gewöhnt hast. Da wirken die Drabble viel besser. ;)  
**Callie:** °gg° Ich denke, Severus würde einiges tun, um seinen Zeugnisrekord zu halten. Er sollte bloß aufpassen, dass Hermine es nicht herausfindet. :D  
**Eule:** Die Nachtigall trappst auch ziemlich laut im letzten Drabble. :D

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Ketten'  
PoV: Severus Snape_

* * *

**- Über dem Herzen -**

* * *

Als du Hermines Kette auf deinem Tisch liegen siehst, musst du dich setzen. Sie ist dir an ihrem Hals nie aufgefallen, doch gestern Abend hat sie sie abgelegt (so wie noch einiges mehr).

Mit schmalen Lippen starrst du das silberne Schmuckstück an. Ein Medaillon mit feinen Verzierungen. Sie hätte dir früher auffallen müssen, doch die Kette ist so lang, dass der Anhänger unter ihrem Pullover verschwindet.

Nach einigen Minuten kehrt die Kraft in deine Arme zurück und du öffnest die oberen Knöpfe deines Hemdes. Deine Finger ertasten die Kette, die du seit Jahrzehnten genau dort trägst, und ziehen sie unter deiner Kleidung hervor. Gestern Abend hast du sie abgenommen. Ohne dass Hermine es bemerkt hat. Für dich allerdings wird jede Minute, die du sie nicht trägst, zu einem endlosen Verrat.

Es ist der gleiche Anhänger, nur die Kette ist kürzer. Ohne ihn zu öffnen, weißt du, dass zwei Bilder sich darin gegenüber stehen. Der Mann auf der einen, der Sohn auf der anderen Seite.

Kurz darauf weißt du, dass es in Hermines Kette die Eltern sind. Direkt über ihrem Herzen, bis andere Menschen an ihre Stelle treten.

So wie bei dir und du schließst die Hand fest um Lilys Medaillon.

_- fini -_

* * *


	31. Flamme: Was nötig ist

**Lepi:** Nope, du hast überhaupt nicht zu viel interpretiert. Genau das waren auch meine Gedanken zu dem Drabble. :)  
**Callista:** Oje, ich glaube, du hast da was in den falschen Hals bekommen. Severus trägt die Kette, die er Lily nach ihrem Tod abgenommen hat. Es war ihr Medallion. Deswegen sind auch Bilder von Harry und James darin, von ihrer Familie. Severus trägt die Kette als Erinnerung an die Dinge, die er getan hat. Damit er nicht vergisst, wem er etwas schuldig ist. Und dass Hermine das gleiche Medallion hat, ist für ihn eine Art Zeichen, dass es nun genug ist. Denn im Gegensatz zu Lily ist Hermine noch am Leben und erwidert seine Gefühle. ;)  
**Alcina:** Ich bin jetzt mal faul und verweise dich auf die Antwort an Callista. °feix°  
**Luna:** Danke! :)  
**Eule:** Och, in Sachen spät bin ich hier wohl das leuchtende Vorbild. Gerade regelmäßig kommen die Drabbles ja nicht. Meine Muse allerdings auch nicht, das nur zu meiner Verteidigung. °lol°

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Flamme'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Was nötig ist -**

* * *

Fasziniert starrst du die flackernden Flammen an, die aus dem Dach züngeln. Hin und wieder hörst du über das knistern des Feuers einen Ziegel gen Erde poltern; es kracht und prasselt hinter den Wänden, die bis heute dein Zuhause gewesen waren. Zu sehen ist außer der hellgelben Flut und den schwarzen Schemen des Hauses allerdings nicht viel.

„Das war eine unsagbar dämliche Idee", knurrt der Tränkemeister neben dir.

„Es war die beste Idee, die ich jemals hatte", hältst du dagegen. Dass er darauf nichts erwidert, gibt dir Recht. Denn du hast es für euch getan. Für eine Zukunft, die das Ministerium euch nicht zugestehen wollte.

Es war so einfach gewesen. Eine kleine Flamme magisches Feuer. Schwarzmagisch, zugegeben. Aber jedes andere Feuer hätte zu viel übrig gelassen.

Ihr werdet gehen, bevor jemand den Brand im Hause Snape bemerkt. So abgelegen, wie es liegt, könnt ihr euch Zeit lassen. Und wenn die Flammen erlöschen, wird nicht mehr zurückbleiben, als ein Haufen feiner schwarzer Asche.

„Ich werde das Labor vermissen", sagst du voller Bedauern, als es Zeit wird, in eine fremde Welt aufzubrechen. Ohne deine Familie, deine Freunde, deine Träume. Doch mit ihm an deiner Seite.

„Wir werden uns ein neues Labor suchen."

_- fini -_

* * *


	32. Vergangenheit: Das zweite Gesicht

**Callista:** Ja, der Schritt, den die beiden im letzten Drabble gewagt haben, ist ein ziemlich großer. Ob Hermine sich dessen wirklich bewusst war, wird die Zeit zeigen.  
**Eule:** Schön, dass das Drabble zum Nachdenken angeregt hat. So war es gedacht. :D  
**Lepi:** Hermine hatte im letzten Drabble wirklich was von Snape. Aber wenn man jahrelang unter dem Druck der Öffentlichkeit lebt, ohne es sich ausgesucht zu haben, dann ist das keine so abwegige Reaktion...  
**Alcina:** Ich finde die Vorstellung auch gruselig. Aber wenn man keine andere Möglichkeit sieht, ist man gewillt, einiges zu tun. :(  
**Luna:** °gg° Wunderschön gereimt! :D

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Vergangenheit'  
PoV: Hermine Granger_

* * *

**- Das zweite Gesicht -**

* * *

Du kannst nicht lügen. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Als ob eine für dich unsichtbare Lampe auf deiner Stirn aufleuchtet, sobald auch nur ein falscher Gedanke durch deinen Verstand flackert. Und das sogar bei Kleinigkeiten. Deine Mutter hat dir mal angesehen, dass du dein Schulbrot verschenkt hast, anstatt es selbst zu essen. Und das nur, weil du ihr die leere Brotdose gegeben hast.

Wie hättest du da geheim halten sollen, dass du in den elenden Kugeln von Professor Trelawney nicht nur den weißen Nebel, sondern wahre Bilder gesehen hast? Noch dazu welche, die dir die Haare zu Berge stehen lassen?

Nein, um zu verheimlichen, dass du die Zukunft der magischen Welt und vor allem die Schlüsselrolle, die Professor Snape dabei zufallen würde, gesehen hast, hattest du nur eine Wahl: den Unterricht beenden und niemals wieder darüber nachdenken.

Für diese beiden Aspekte fiel dir das auch ziemlich leicht. Schon nach drei Wochen warst du dir nicht mehr sicher, ob du diese Dinge wirklich gesehen hast. Doch es gibt auch Dinge, die dich verfolgen wie ein Alptraum.

Du hast die Vergangenheit des Tränkemeisters gesehen. Die kleinen Momente, die ihn hierher geführt haben. Und diese Bilder... Sie erfüllen selbst dich mit Verbitterung.

_- fini -_

* * *


	33. Gegenwart: Unwissend

**Lepi:** Die Lücke hat sich ziemlich spontan geschlossen. Ich hatte es zumindest nicht geplant. Aber nett finde ich es schon. °gg°  
**Hermine:** Nya, eigentlich ist es eher ungewöhnlich für Hermine, wegen so was den Unterricht sausen zu lassen. Wo sie doch lieber ihren Tag um diverse Stunden verlängert, als was zu verpassen. Aber es zeigt deutlich ihre Einstellung zu Snape. ;)  
**Callista:** Ich hab sowieso die Theorie, dass es eher hinderlich ist, ein Gryffindor zu sein. Aber es soll ja trotzdem Leute geben, die ganz scharf drauf sind. °gg°  
**Luna:** Danke! :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Gegenwart'  
PoV: Severus Snape_

* * *

**- Unwissend -**

* * *

Du kannst kombinieren. Du kannst einmal Gelesenes beinahe wortwörtlich wiedergeben. Du kannst das gesamte Repertoire an Tränken auch ohne Rezept brauen. Du hältst dich für einen intelligenten Mann.

Doch du vergisst, was du nicht weißt.

Während du Hermine Granger ungespitzt in den Boden rammst, ist es dir zum Beispiel völlig unbekannt, dass sie ein geheimes Mitglied des Ordens ist und bis spät in die Nacht das magische Duell trainiert hat. Du weißt nicht, dass sie sich gegen den Tisch lehnt, um die Kräfte ihres Körpers zu schonen und dass sie eine schmerzhafte Prellung am Rippenbogen davon getragen hat.

Und was ihr beide nicht wisst, ist, dass diese Sturheit, mit der sie sich durch den Unterricht kämpft, sie mit genau den Fähigkeiten versorgt, die dir in etwa drei Jahren das Leben retten werden.

Aber das gehört in die Zukunft und würde euch jeglichen Spaß am Kampf nehmen. Denn die Gegenwart ist die Gegenwart und dass sie noch vor dem Ende deiner langatmigen Rede demonstrativ das Binsenkraut in ihren Kessel fallen lässt, nur um dir das Wort abzuschneiden, hätte der Klasse nur halb so viel Bewunderung entlockt, wenn alle bereits wüssten, dass ihr diesen Umgang später mal als gesundes Eheleben bezeichnen werdet.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	34. Gebrochen: Ein Akt der Buße

**Alcina**: Jup, so ist das. :D  
**Callista**: Och, ein gesundes Eheleben ist doch immer abhängig vom Charakter der Ehepartner. Und ungewöhnlich muss ja nicht unbedungt ungesund sein. ;)  
**Lepi**: Uuh, bei so viel Lob fehlen mir glatt die Worte. Deswegen sag ich einfach nur: Danke! °knicks mach°  
**Luna**: Jaah, die Gesichter wären toll. :D

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Gebrochen'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Ein Akt der Buße -**

* * *

Seit dem Ende des Krieges war es im Sankt Mungos unheimlicher als jemals zuvor. Die absolute Geruchlosigkeit der Stiriliumszauber, die Ruhe, mit der alle ihre Arbeit verrichteten... Es grenzte an Irrsinn.

Warum du immer wieder herkommst? Daran erinnerst du dich erst, wenn du bei ihm bist. Er hat jetzt diese Fähigkeit, einem den Verstand zu klären.

Nicht, dass er Wert auf deinen Besuch gelegt hätte. Im Gegenteil; er würde dich rausschmeißen. Wenn er könnte.

Severus Snape hatte den Biss Naginis überlebt. Weil das Gift dieser Schlangenart seine Wirkung verlor, wenn das Tier starb. Und weil der Biss zwar stark blutete, sich dann aber vergleichsweise schnell wieder verschloss. Körperlich war er wieder hergestellt. Geistig hingegen... Während das Leben nur seinen Gram genährt hatte, hatte ihn der Tod gebrochen.

Du setzt dich wie jedes Mal auf den Stuhl vor seinem Bett und siehst zu ihm auf. Gesprochen hast du nie. Er erinnert viel zu sehr an den Lehrer, den du bestohlen hast, wie er da am Bett steht und starrt. Aber mit jedem Besuch hast du seinem Blick länger standgehalten. Bedingt durch den Gedanken ‚Vermutlich nimmt er mich nicht wahr'.

Und dann weißt du es: Du kommst her, um dich zu entschuldigen.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	35. Schwur: Des Endes Anfang

**Lepi:** Nö, das trifft es ziemlich gut. Sie macht sich Vorwürfe, weil sie dabei war, als Severus gebissen wurde, aber nicht auf die Idee gekommen ist, dass Naginis Tod das Gift unwirksam machen könnte. Und weil sie weiß, dass sie auch, wenn sie es gewusst hätte, nicht alles daran gesetzt hätte, um Nagini zu töten. Dafür hat sie Snape vor den Enthüllungen seiner Erinnerungen einfach zu sehr gehasst.  
**Callista:** Ja, verglichen mit meinem Szenario ist die Version von JKR zu bevorzugen. Aber es ist nicht abwegig anzunehmen, dass Severus Schäden dieser Art davongetragen hätte, wenn er aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht an dem Biss gestorben wäre. Immerhin greift sowohl das Gift als auch der Blutverlust das Gehirn an... :(  
**Luna:** Schön, dass es dir gefallen hat.

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Schwur'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Des Endes Anfang -**

* * *

Sie liegt bäuchlings auf deinem Fußboden und liest ein Buch, bis sie mit ihren naiven achtzehn Jahren plötzlich fragt: „Severus, würdest du mir schwören, mich niemals zu verlassen?"

Du siehst von den Hausarbeiten auf, die du gerade korrigierst, und blickst über den Rand deines Schreibtisches zu ihr hinunter. Ihre Augen fixieren einen Punkt auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite des Buches, die braunen Locken hängen ihr ins Gesicht. Sie hält den Kopf aufrecht, so dass ihr Rücken einen nahezu perfekten Halbkreis mit ihrem Po bildet. Die Beine hat sie angewinkelt und in der Luft überkreuzt.

Erst nachdem du lange nicht antwortest, schaut sie dich an. Mit tiefen Falten zwischen den hellen Augenbrauen und dem Ausdruck grundehrlicher Neugierde im Gesicht.

„Warum willst du das wissen?"

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern – was die gekürzte Fassung ist von _'Ich bin jung und möchte wissen, was ich an dieser Beziehung habe, bevor ich damit auf die Nase falle und nicht weiß, wie ich wieder auf die Beine kommen soll'_.

Und du hast ein schlechtes Gewissen, was neu für dich ist. Du nimmst es allerdings inkauf, um deine neu gewonnene Ehrlichkeit bewahren zu können.

„Nein", antwortest du also.

Sie nickt und liest weiter. „Gut, ich auch nicht."

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	36. Niemals: Bis dass der Tod uns bindet

**Lepi:** Wir hatten uns ja schon etwas über das letzte Drabble ausgetauscht. ;)  
**Callista:** Keine Angst, bei dem letzten Drabble waren philosphische Gedanken definitiv erwünscht! Vor allem, wenn man den Seitenhieb miteinbezieht, der im Titel steht. Denn ganz so gehört Hermine (in meinen Augen) dann doch nicht zur Konsumgesellschaft.  
**Alcina:** Hm, ob Hermine wirklich so klug und realistisch ist, wie sie scheint? *auf den titel deut*  
**Luna:**Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Niemals'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Bis dass der Tod uns bindet -**

* * *

Die Welt ist niemals so still wie auf einem verschneiten Friedhof. Alles liegt im stummen Schlaf. Kein Ast an den nackten Bäumen bewegt sich, als hätten sie Angst, ihre weißen Kronen zu verlieren. Einzig das regelmäßige Knirschen deiner Schritte im Neuschnee verrät Leben an diesem toten Ort.

Du siehst sie schon von Weitem. Sie steht dort, wo sie ihr Herz gelassen hat. Begraben mit ihm unter sechs Fuß granitharter Erde. Sie reagiert nicht sichtbar auf dein Auftauchen, obwohl es neu ist. Bisher hast du ihren Wunsch, den Kerkern Hogwarts kurz vor Morgengrauen zu entkommen, schweigend akzeptiert.

„Werde ich jemals morgens aufwachen und dich neben mir liegen sehen?", fragst du. Deine Stimme klingt so scharf wie ein Messer, das den Mantel der Stille durchschneidet.

Während du mit der zweifelhaften Geduld eines Lehrers auf ihre Antwort wartest, liest du den Namen, der in den Grabstein gemeißelt worden war. Auf dieselbe Art, die die Muggel dafür verwenden, weil man es auch unter Magiern als Ehrbietung für den Toten auffasst. Für Ronald Bilius Weasley.

„Nein", antwortet sie. „Ich habe ihm versprochen, niemals einen Tag woanders als an seiner Seite zu beginnen."

_Und dieses Versprechen_, das flüstert dir die darauf folgende Stille, _hat ewigen Bestand_.

* * *

_- fini -_

* * *


	37. Für immer: Wie es scheint

**Lepi:** Sehr löblich, deine Titelmitinterpretation. :D Und auch sehr treffend. ;)  
**Kathi:** Ja, das Versprechen hat es in sich. Wobei Ron sicherlich nie gewollt hat, dass sie es so interpretiert. Ich freu mich, dass dich das Drabble so berührt hat. :)  
**Luna:** Freut mich! :)  
**Callista:** Ja, Ron um die Ecke zu bringen, ist ziemlich typisch für HG/SS. Aber bei den meisten Drabbles hab ich einfach nicht genug Wörter, um ihn anders einfließen zu lassen. Deshalb erlaube ich mir dieses Klischee ab und an, auch wenn ich es weitestgehend zu vermeiden versuche. :) Und das Detail mit Hermine und den halben Sachen solltest du unserem Lieblingstränkemeister mal erzählen. °gg°  
**Alcina:** Ja, es liegt eher an Hermine, dass sie sich verpflichtet fühlt. Ron hat dieses Versprechen bestimmt nicht so ausgelegt. Aber in der Trauer tun Menschen oft extreme Dinge und ich behaupte einfach mal, dass Hermine irgendwann erkennen wird, dass sie Ron auch den gebührenden Respekt entgegen bringt, wenn sie nicht jeden Morgen an seinem Grab steht.

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Für immer'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Wie es scheint -**

* * *

„Ich will dich hier nicht mehr sehen! Geh weg! Verschwinde!"

Du greifst nach ihren Handgelenken, bevor sie dich berührt. So oft hast du es zugelassen, dass selbst der Gedanke daran dich schwach werden lassen könnte – wärst du nicht Severus Snape.

Du siehst ihren Puls rasen. In ihren Augen steht die kalte Angst. Und zwischen euch vermischen sich die Gerüche von Tinte, Eisenhut, Magnolie und Sanddorn zu einem Aphrodisiakum.

„Gibt es in dem, was ich dir sage, auch nur ein Wort, das das Gegenteil verspricht?"

Deine Stimme ist hart wie Stahl und ebenso kalt. Seit dem Ende ihrer Schulzeit vor zehn Jahren, fünf Monaten, vierzehn Tagen hast du nicht mehr so mit ihr gesprochen.

Während sie in deinen Augen nach einer Spur der Vergangenheit sucht, fragst du dich, ob sie ebenfalls die vergangene Zeit zählt. Voller Angst vor der Zeit, die noch kommt. Sie wird erfüllt sein mit Krieg, Tod und Grausamkeiten.

Für immer, wie es scheint.

„Nein. In deinen Worten finde ich nichts dergleichen", sagt sie. „Aber zwischen dem ganzen Lärm, den du mir entgegenschreist, liegt ein Klang, den ich liebe."

Und ihr Blick verspricht das Gegenteil dessen, was die Zukunft dir zuflüstert. Auch das für immer, wie es scheint.

* * *

_- fini -_


	38. Ausgestoßen: Finite Incantatem

**Luna:** Danke! :)  
**Callista:** Hm, also ob ich mal wieder zu kompliziert war, oder du auf der Leitung gestanden hast, kann ich jetzt nicht beurteilen. Aber ich spiele einfach mal Erklärbär. :D  
Mir ging es im Prinzip nur darum, Hermines letzten Satz einzubauen. Der schwebte mir plötzlich im Kopf herum als ich 'All the right moves' von OneRepublic gehört habe, und wollte verwendet werden. Also hab ich eine kleine, aber altbekannte Story drum herum gebastelt. Nämlich dass Hermine und Severus zwar zusammen sind, er sich aber wegen des sich zuspitzenden Krieges von ihr trennen möchte, um sie zu schützen. Und Hermine durchschaut sein Schauspiel, mit dem er sie von sich stoßen will, und sagt ihm das mit ihrem letzten Satz. Mehr ist es eigentlich nicht. :)  
**Kathi:** Der Dank ist ganz auf meiner Seite - für deine liebe Review! :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Ausgestoßen'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Finite Incantatem -**

* * *

Du bleibst stehen, als du durch die halb geöffnete Terrassentür einen schlanken Schatten im Garten stehen siehst. Der Tumult im Fuchsbau ist in der letzten Stunde abgeflacht, die kopflose Panik über das Ende des Krieges wurde zu zufriedener Müdigkeit; Zeit durchzuatmen und zu erkennen, dass er – obwohl Mrs Weasley ihn hergebracht hat – noch immer der Ausgestoßene ist.

Vorsichtig schiebst du die Tür weiter auf und gehst mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hinaus. Vorhin hast du ihm das Leben gerettet – wobei es dich wirklich überrascht hat, dass er auf deine geschriene Warnung reagierte.

Als du neben ihm zum Stehen kommst, siehst du, dass er die Arme auf die gleiche Art wie du verschränkt hält. Ein mildes Lächeln steht auf deinem Gesicht, als du ihn von der Seite her ansiehst.

Er erwidert den Blick ausdruckslos, schlägt schließlich die Augen nieder. Du verstehst, was er dir damit sagen möchte, und nickst stumm. Du hast ihm gerne das Leben gerettet, nichts zu danken.

Während ihr so in der dunklen Stille steht und den letzten Grillen lauscht, wächst in dir der wahnwitzige Wunsch, ihm das Leben nicht nur zu retten, sondern auch angenehmer zu gestalten. Er würde die längste Zeit der Ausgestoßene gewesen sein.

* * *

_- fini -_


	39. Ewigkeit: Das Versprechen im Stein

**Callista**: Das letzte Drabble ist schon so lange her, ich hoffe, du weißt überhaupt noch, worum es ging (ich musste selbst erstmal nachschauen *schäm*). Dass man für ein Leben, das man gerettet hat, mit verantwortlich ist, hab ich so noch nicht gehört (die armen Rettungssanitäter). Aber ich denke, wenn man jemandem das Leben rettet, den man kennt, dann ist man auch neugierig darauf, was der aus seiner zweiten Chance macht. Und bei einem Severus Snape sowieso. *gg*  
**Lepi**: Liebes, deine Frist bei mir läuft niemals ab. Du weißt doch, wie ausdauernd ich gezwungenermaßen zu warten gelernt habe... *theatralisch seufzt* (Ja, das ist ein Zaunpfahl *fg*). Aber das, was du dann schreibst, würde selbst für 20-jähriges Warten entschädigen. *hugs*  
**Caro**: Gleichfalls danke - für deine Review! ;)  
**Luna**: Ich hoffe, du hattest auch ein schönes Fest! :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Ewigkeit'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Das Versprechen im Stein -**

* * *

Du trittst über die Schwelle des Landhauses hinaus in die Sonne und atmest den Geruch von Salzwasser. Es ist der dreiundsechzigste Tag, an dem du dies tust. Nummer dreiundsechzig seit dem Ende des Krieges.

Eine Furche bildet sich auf deiner Stirn, während du dich auf die Bank vor dem Haus setzt. Vor zwei Monaten war sie noch ein alter Blumenkübel, der deinem Zauberstab zum Opfer fiel. Du kannst nicht jeden Tag zwölf Stunden lang stehen.

Dein Herzschlag erhöht sich auf eine stetige Frequenz von achtundachtzig pro Minute. Und dort wird er bleiben, bis du am Abend wieder hineingehst. Die dringende Hoffnung auf seine Ankunft sorgt dafür.

Du massierst die harte Oberfläche eines Steins in deinen Fingern, während du den verlassenen Weg fixierst, als könntest du ihn so herbeisehen. Er hat dir diesen Stein gegeben, bevor er dich alleine stehen ließ und sich den Todessern anschloss. Um von innen zu agieren, wie er es bezeichnete.

Wenn du den Stein nur fest genug hältst, dann kannst du all das spüren, was er darin hinterlassen hat. Und das gibt dir die Kraft, auch jeden weiteren Tag hier draußen zu sitzen und auf ihn zu warten. Wenn es sein muss, bis in alle Ewigkeit.

* * *

_- fini -_


	40. Tanz: Wanderpokal

**Lepi:** Ich glaube, wenn mir jemand so einen Stein als Pfand geben würde, würde ich mich gar nicht trauen, ihn die ganze Zeit bei mir zu tragen. Ich hab ein beängstigendes Talent dafür, derartige Dinge zu verlieren... Aber ich würd ihn irgendwo hinlegen, wo ich ihn ständig sehe und weiß, dass er sicher ist.  
**Callista:** Da die Vorgeschichte im Dunklen liegt, bleibt es jedem selbst überlassen, ob ihr Festhalten an der Sache nachvollziehbar/gut ist. In meiner Vorstellung ist sie es, denn Severus zieht im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Kraft daraus. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Tanz'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Wanderpokal -**

* * *

Du beobachtest Hermines Weg über die Tanzfläche skeptisch. Ihre Partner wechseln oft, _sehr_ oft. Zuerst tanzte sie mit Albus, der sie dann weiterreichte an Ron, von ihm zu Remus, weiter zu Arthur und jetzt zu Alastor (wenigstens bei ihm sieht sie wenig begeistert aus).

_So_ hattest du dir das ganze nicht vorgestellt.

Zumal deine Tanzpartnerinnen ebenso wechselhaft sind, was dir wieder bewusst wird, als du Hermine aus den Augen verlierst. Minerva, Molly, Pomona, Rolanda, Poppy, ja sogar Ginevra hatte es bereits gewagt. Niemanden schien dein biestiger Gesichtsausdruck zu interessieren.

Irgendwann bist du dann endlich derjenige, der mit Hermine tanzen darf. Sie lacht verhalten auf, als sie deinen Blick sieht.

„Man sollte meinen, mir stünde als dein Ehemann das Recht zu, auf unserer Hochzeit mit dir zu tanzen, wann immer ich es möchte", beschwerst du dich halblaut; der Feind ist nah.

„Dir steht das Recht zu, nach der Feier mit mir zu tanzen, wann immer du es möchtest. Und auf welche Art du es möchtest..." Sie wackelt vielversprechend mit der Augenbraue.

Du überlegst einen Moment. „Ist ein Argument." Dann: „Wagen Sie den Versuch und Sie werden es bereuen, Mr Potter!" Woraufhin Harry sich rasch anders orientiert. „_Dieser_ Tanz gehört dennoch mir."

* * *

_- fini -_


	41. Bindung: Unbemerkt

**Lepi:** Schulball ist doch langweilig. Darüber schreibt ja jeder. Man sollte meinen, du hast dich mittlerweile schon daran gewöhnt, dass ich immer nur fast dasselbe wie die anderen beschreibe. ;)  
**Callista:** Was heißt hier 'natürlich Harry'? Ron wäre noch klischeebehafteter gewesen. :P Aber ich hatte trotzdem einen Mordsspaß dabei, mir Harrys Gesicht vorzustellen. :D  
**Kathi:** Hey! Sag bloß, du hast dir jetzt doch endlich einen Account angelegt? Ich war im ersten Moment ganz verwirrt... *lol* Aber ich freu mich natürlich - wie immer - riesig, dass es dir gefallen hat. :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Bindung'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Unbemerkt -**

* * *

Ihr hattet eine Bindung. Als du ihr versprachst, für immer an ihrer Seite zu bleiben. Nachdem du dich solange dagegen gewehrt hast, dir diese Tatsache einzugestehen, wolltest du sie niemals wieder leugnen.

Ihr hattet eine Bindung. Und du bekommst kaum noch Luft, wenn du daran denkst. Denn ein Versprechen ist nicht mehr wert als die Erinnerungen, die es beweisen. Und wenn du sie jetzt siehst, überkommt dich diese bebende Panik. Du hast lange nichts mehr zu verlieren gehabt.

Ihr hattet eine Bindung. Doch in den letzten Monaten hast du gemerkt, wie sie zerfiel. Wie sie sich von dir entfernte. Sie ging, ohne dich mitzunehmen. Ironie, dass es ausgerechnet dein Zutun war, das ihr diese fremde Welt eröffnete.

Ihr hattet eine Bindung. Ein festes Band, gewoben aus gemeinsamer Vergangenheit und dem Willen, die Zukunft zu bewältigen. Und was du ihr über schwarze Magie erzählt hast, sollte nicht mehr sein, als ein Echo deiner Jugend.

Ihr hattet eine Bindung. _Hattet_, denn sie sagte sich von dir los, noch bevor du glaubtest, dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen zu müssen. Warum war dir nicht aufgefallen, dass du längst wieder in die Einsamkeit zurückgekehrt warst?

Wenn du jetzt betest, dann nur um eine zweite Chance.

* * *

_- fini -_


	42. Dreckig: Auf den letzten Blick

**Callista:** Jaah, Trudi Canavan kenne und liebe ich. Aber ich bin weniger von ihrem Gilde-Universum inspiriert gewesen, als viel mehr von Buffy. Als ich noch für das Fandom geschrieben habe, war ja Willow mein kleiner großer Liebling und die hatte auch so ihre Probleme mit der Schwarzen Magie. Aber davon mal abgesehen finde ich, dass das Thema in HP trotz der Verbotenen Flüche und Voldemort viel zu kurz kommt. Daher reizt es mich sehr. Zwar nicht die Vorgeschichte zu diesem Drabble, aber eine Hermine, die etwas auf Abwege gerät, spielt in einer meiner nächsten langen Storys eine Rolle.  
**Kathi:** Stimmt, Severus ist nicht der Typ, der betet. Deswegen beginnt der letzte Satz auch mit einem Wenn. ;) Schön, dass es dir wieder gefallen hat.

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Dreckig'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Auf den letzten Blick -**

* * *

Sein Gesicht ist dreckig. Obwohl das Licht kaum mehr als spärlich bezeichnet werden kann, siehst du die Schatten deutlich. Langsam gehst du näher und streckst die Hand aus. Seine Haut ist weich und nachgiebig, ganz anders als sein Charakter. Ein paar Bartstoppeln kratzen über deine Fingerkuppen. Dann berührst du etwas Feuchtes.

Erschocken ziehst du deine Hand zurück und wartest, bis dein galloppierender Herzschlag sich beruhigt hat. Erst danach wagst du es, deine Finger anzusehen. Etwas Dunkles glänzt auf deiner Haut. Ein metallischer Geruch steigt dir in die Nase.

Über deine Hand hinweg starrt er dich an. Die schwarzen Augen werden allmählich trüb, so wie sein Körper kalt wird. Nur den Haaren merkt man nicht an, dass das Herz seinen letzten Schlag schon vor Stunden getan hat.

So lange ist es her, dass die Totenstarre bereits wieder nachlässt. Niemand hat es bisher gewagt, ihn zu bewegen. Nicht solange er steif war. Und nun hast du die frühen Morgenstunden, während die anderen noch schlafen, genutzt, um etwas nachzuholen, das er selbst nicht mehr geschafft hat.

Ein zweites Mal streckst du die Hand aus und während die Stille des Morgens dich einhüllt wie der Mantel des Todes, schließt du die Augen deines Lehrers.

* * *

_- fini -_


	43. Kerze: Der Fehler

**Callista:** Och, eigentlich stehe ich dem siebten Band relativ gleichmütig gegenüber. Ich beziehe ihn genauso ein wie alle anderen Bücher - nach Lust und Laune, wenn es passt. Dummerweise passt ein toter Snape nur selten. :/ Aber um die kleinen Nachlässigkeiten der JKR auszumerzen, sind Drabbles ja die perfekte Gelegenheit. Und da passt dann auch mal ein toter Snape.  
**Lepi:** Oi, ich wusste, irgendwer würde das Blut zur Sprache bringen. Aber wenn sie von seinem Gesicht aus zum Hals geraten ist mit ihren Fingern und von da aus vielleicht in seine Haare, dann ist es gut möglich, dass sie auch nach Stunden noch feuchtes Blut findet, einfach weil da so viel ist. Und nein, ich werde es nicht ausporbieren, um einen Beweis zu bekommen! *uaah* Hab dich lieb! *gg*

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Kerze'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Der Fehler -**

* * *

Du schließt deine Augen, als sie eine Kerze anzündet. Doch selbst durch deine Lider siehst du das flackernde Licht, das einen unsagbar kleinen Teil der riesigen Bibliothek erleuchtet. Als sie sich neben dich setzt, steigt dir der bekannte Zedernduft in die Nase. Widerwillig blinzelst du. Der riesige Berg unnützer Bücher fällt dir wieder ins Auge.

„Was tust du hier, Severus?", fragt Minerva. Ihr Umhangstoff knistert, als sie die Hände in den Schoß legt.

Eine ganze Weile schweigst du und denkst wirklich über ihre Frage nach. Was genau tust du eigentlich hier? Es ist zu spät.

Dann fällt es dir wieder ein. Der Anklang von Bewegung gerät in deine Glieder und endlich lässt du die aneinander gelegten Hände sinken, mit denen du deine geschürzten Lippen berührt hast. Luft zu holen - genug zum Sprechen - kostet Kraft. „Ich suche nach dem Fehler."

„Es gibt keinen Fehler", erwidert sie. „Es ging zu schnell, wir hatten keine Zeit. Niemand hat etwas falsch gemacht. Am wenigsten du."

„Oh doch, Minerva. Ich habe etwas falsch gemacht." Du wendest den Blick von den Büchern ab und kämpfst für ein paar Sekunden gegen das fremdartige Gefühl einer zugeschnürten Kehle. „Wie bei Lily war ich nicht da, als sie starb."

* * *

_- fini -_


	44. Hunger: Katz und Maus

**Callista:** Eigentlich schreibe ich selbst ab und an gerne die eine oder andere Szene mit Minerva. Ich finde sie jetzt als Charakter nicht annäherend so spannend wie Severus, aber zusammen ergänzen die beiden sich ziemlich gut, vor allem wenn es um gute Gespräche geht. Insofern musste ich gar nicht lange überlegen, wer Severus da Gesellschaft leistet - ganz unabhängig von Alcinas Leidenschaft für Minerva. ;)  
**Kathi:** Also richtig humorvoll wird es in diesem Drabble auch noch nicht, aber wenigstens komm ich etwas vom Drama weg. *gg* Humor gibt es dann beim nächsten mal, versprochen! :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Hunger'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Katz und Maus -**

* * *

In dem Moment, in dem er deine Hände über dem Kopf an der Wand festnagelt, kannst du unbändige Wut in seinen Augen sehen. Oh ja, du hast mal wieder geschafft, ihn wirklich aufzuregen. Nicht, dass du es _nicht_ darauf abgesehen hättest; irgendwann musste dieser Mann schließlich dem Hunger nachgeben, den du während der Legilimentik-Stunden in ihm gefunden hattest. Göttin, er hätte dich dafür gerne der Schule verwiesen.

Als er plötzlich hervorschnellt und deinen Lippen begegnet, glaubst du, dass es eine Affekthandlung gewesen ist. Severus Snape ist ein sehr beherrschter Mann und du hast die letzten Stunden dazu genutzt, diese Beherrschung Schicht für Schicht abzutragen. Dieser Triumph wiegt mehr, als jedes O es jemals getan hatte.

Dann allerdings lässt er eine deiner Hände los, streicht mit seiner an deinem Ohr vorbei in die buschige Mähne deiner Haare. Seine Finger an deinem Haaransatz fühlen sich gefährlich verlockend an und er lässt flüchtig von deinen Lippen ab, gibt euch beiden Zeit zum Atmen.

Als er danach erneut anfängt, mit deinem Mund zu spielen, weißt du, dass es alles andere, als ein Affekt gewesen ist. Die Erkenntnis, dass nicht du seine Beherrschung, sondern er deinen Kampfgeist herausgefordert hat, sickert nur langsam in deinen Verstand.

* * *

_- fini -_


	45. Lust: Immer wieder dasselbe Spiel

**Kathi:** Nichts zu danken! Das neue Drabble dürfte dann noch mehr nach deinem Geschmack sein. ;)  
**Callie:** *ventilator reich* Besser? *gg* Und stimmt, wenn man weiß, wer die Katze und wer die Maus ist, bringt es keinen Spaß mehr. Sieht man ja schon an der Realität - die Maus findet es bestimmt nicht lustig. :D

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Lust'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Immer wieder dasselbe Spiel -**

* * *

„Ich hab keine Lust", nölst du und greifst so flink nach der Bettdecke, dass Hermines Ziehen zu spät kommt.

„Das hast du nie", erwidert sie unbarmherzig und zerrt trotz deines festen Griffs weiter am Stoff der Decke.

„Das sollte dir zu denken geben." Mit einem Ruck ist die Quelle der Wärme wieder deine und du wickelst dich seufzend darin ein. Bevor sie dich aus dem Schlaf gerissen hat, hattest du einen Traum. Du bist dir sicher, dass er dir gefallen hat, aber du weißt nicht mehr, worum es ging. Nur die Sehnsucht nach der fremden Welt ist dir geblieben.

„Wenn es danach ginge, wären wir über's Denken nicht hinausgekommen, Severus. Nun stell dich nicht so kindisch an und komm in die Hufe!"

Ein knurrendes Geräusch, während du widerwillig zu deiner Frau blinzelst, die mit ärgerlicher Miene und verschränkten Armen neben dir sitzt. Nackt. „Hetz mich nicht! Davon krieg ich noch weniger Lust."

Sie zieht eine Augenbraue in die Stirn; das hat sie sich in fünf Jahren Ehe von dir abgeguckt. „Du wusstest vorher, worauf du dich einlässt, mein Lieber!"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist unbarmherzig und so setzte du dich fluchend auf. „Deswegen hab ich trotzdem keine Lust auf den ersten Jahrgang!"

* * *

_- fini -_


	46. Niederträchtig: Elfenwein

**Callie:** *gg* Hermine ist nackt, weil sie selbst gerade aus dem Bad gekommen ist und sieht, dass Severus immer noch im Bett liegt - und weil ich gehofft hatte, damit ein bisschen Zweideutigkeit ins Spiel zu bringen. ;) Dummerweise sind selbst 200 Wörter nicht genug, um solche Details zu klären. *seufz*  
**Kathi:** Schön, dass dir das Drabble gefallen hat! *strahl* Viel Spaß mit dem neuen!

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Niederträchtig'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Elfenwein -**

* * *

„Du bist ein niederträchtiges kleines Biest, Hermine Granger!"

Deine Hand schwebt drei Zentimeter über dem Regalboden, deine Augen sind schmale Schlitze, ein wütender Zug umschmeichelt dein Gesicht. Und neben dir sitzen achtundzwanzig Schüler, mucksmäuschenstill, ehrfürchtig, verängstigt angesichts der Dinge, die du ihnen in der letzten Stunde angedroht hast.

Fuchshaar, Elfenwein, Bezoar, Lilienhauch und Feigwarzen. Die Zutaten für den Reiztrank, der das Gesicht deiner Schüler mit einer Schicht gelb blühender Pickel überziehen sollte, laufen in deinem Kopf ab wie in einer Endlosschleife. Elfenwein, Bezoar, Lilienhauch, Fuchshaar, Feigwarzen. Sie sollten daran die Wirksamkeit ihres Aknetranks testen und bei mindestens fünfzehn von ihnen würde eben jene Wirksamkeit ausbleiben.

Du feixt bei dieser Vorstellung, genauso wie du es am Vorabend getan hast. Als du Hermine davon erzählt hast. Sie hat nicht gefeixt. In der Beziehung ist sie noch immer viel zu sehr Schülerin.

Fuchshaar, Bezoar, Lilienhauch, Feigwarzen und – nichts. Sie ist noch so sehr Schülerin, dass sie sich heimlich in dein Labor geschlichen, sich einen schönen Abend mit dem Elfenwein gemacht und dir zur Bezahlung eine Nachricht dagelassen hat: _'Schüler sind keine Spielwiese für dein Vergnügen, Severus! Aber der Elfenwein war hervorragend. Ich freue mich auf deine Bestrafung. Hermine'_

„So ein niederträchtiges kleines Biest!"

* * *

_- fini -_


	47. Einsatz: Schonungslos

**Lepi:** Na, da hat aber jemand aufgeholt. :D Ich liebe es, wenn du das tust. Zu deiner Frage: Severus sucht in den Büchern weder nach einer Lösung für den Fehler, noch nach einer Möglichkeit, Hermine zurückzuholen. Aber er hat die ganze Zeit nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, sie zu retten. Und das tut er jetzt noch immer, obwohl es schon zu spät ist.  
**Callie:** Nein, zum letzten Drabble gibt es keine Fortsetzung. Das wäre doch zu einfach. ;) Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die eigene Fantasie immer noch die schönsten Bilder produziert. *gg*

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Einsatz'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Schonungslos -**

* * *

„Sei ehrlich, Severus, was wäre der Einsatz?" Sie keucht, ist außer Atem, am Ende. Doch sie hat die Kontrolle.

Sie sitzt auf deinen Hüften, die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes presst sich in deine Halsschlagader. Ihre Blicke durchbohren dich wie ein scharfes Schwert.

„Wovon sprichst du?"

Ihr seid Verbündete im Kampf gegen das Böse, ihr trainiert bis einer zusammenbricht, ihr seid schonungslos ehrlich und ihr schenkt euch nichts. Heute habt ihr außer 'Bist du bereit?' und 'Schon seit Stunden!' nicht ein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

„Du und ich. Zusammen. Was wäre der Einsatz?" Mit der freien Hand wischt sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Atem streicht hektisch über deine Wange.

Du spürst, wie dir das Blut aus dem Kopf weicht. Trotzdem du liegst, dreht sich der Trainingsraum um dich. Ihre braunen Augen sind die einzige Konstante in einem Karussell von Farben. Du schließt die Augen. Du schnaufst. Deine Lungen brennen wie Feuer.

Dann stößt du plötzlich vorwärts. Sie fällt in einem Bogen nach hinten, landet hart auf dem Rücken. Keine Sekunde später bist du über ihr. Nun ist die Spitze deines Zauberstabes an ihrem Hals.

„Der Einsatz, Hermine?", raunst du ihr zu, die Stimme wie Samt, „Der Einsatz wäre dein Leben."

* * *

_- fini -_


	48. Leder: Offenbarung

**Callista:** *gg* Ich muss gestehen, ein paar richtig gute Kampfszenen, also welche, die von Können und nicht von Glück dominiert werden, haben mir in HP immer gefehlt. Möglicherweise ist deswegen dieses Drabble entstanden. Aber ich hab wenigstens noch die Kurve bekommen, bevor ich den beiden tatsächlich Schwerter in die Hand gegeben habe. Noch kämpfen sie mit Zauberstäben. :D  
**Kathi:** Schön, dass es dir immer noch (und immer wieder) so gut gefällt. Ich hoffe, das bleibt so! :)  
**Lepi:** *flüstert* Nur mal so unter uns, der kurze, prägnante Stil aus dem letzten Drabble entsprang nur dem Wortüberschuss. Vorher hatte ich ein paar Unds mehr dazwischen. *gg* Aber fein, dass es so gut passte. :D

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Leder'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Offenbarung -**

* * *

In Leder gebundene Bücher gehören zu deinem Leben wie Wasser zu einer Dusche – obwohl du erst mit elf Jahren eines in die Finger bekommen hast. Du hast die glatten Umschläge mit den oftmals goldenen Lettern zu schätzen gelernt. Sie verströmen diesen ganz eigenen Geruch; für deinen Verstand ist er wie Koffein. Sie entführen dich in eine Welt, in der du dich sicher und geborgen fühlst.

Eines hast du jedoch noch niemals empfunden, wenn du ein in Leder gebundenes Buch in die Hand genommen hast: Angst. Das hat er geändert, indem er dir sein Tagebuch gab.

„Warum?", hast du ihn gefragt, „Warum gibst du es mir, wenn du mich nicht mal in deiner Nähe haben willst?"

„Damit du endlich einsiehst, dass ich Recht damit habe, dich fortzujagen. Lies es und sag mir noch einmal, dass du mich aufrichtig liebst."

Du würdest gerne behaupten, dass keine der Grausamkeiten, die er in seinem Leben begangen hat, etwas an deiner Liebe zu ihm ändern kann. Doch dein Herz ist noch immer bei jenen, die der Krieg mit sich genommen hat.

„Warum tust du mir das an, Severus?", fragst du in die Stille hinein. Und um eine Antwort zu bekommen, fängst du an zu lesen.

* * *

_- fini -_


	49. Rasierklinge: Handarbeit

Heute ist ein bedeutsamer Tag, denn heute habe ich endlich das letzte Stichwort zu dieser wunderherrlichen Tabelle bearbeitet. Das heißt, alle 100 Drabbles sind fertig geschrieben.  
Und weil ich euch die Drabbles nicht länger als nötig vorenthalten will (bzw. mich nicht mehr länger als nötig mit diesem Dreijahresprojekt aufhalten möchte), werde ich jetzt regelmäßig alle zwei Tage ein neues Drabble posten. :)

**Kathi:** Huch, eine Review zu einem alten Drabble. Ich musste erstmal nachschauen, welches genau das noch mal war. *gg* Danke dafür!  
**Callie:** Hm, so ganz richtig liegst du nicht, aber auch nicht ganz falsch. Von der Tintenreihe habe ich nur das erste Buch gelesen und fand es ehrlich gesagt etwas langatmig. Die unendliche Geschichte hab ich vor Jahren mal gelesen, mit 15 oder so. Meine Erinnerungen daran sind mehr als lückenhaft. Aber das fand ich damals sehr cool, vielleicht sollte ich es nochmal lesen. :) Danke auch für die FF-Tipps! Ich fürchte aber mal, die sind auf englisch, hm? Ich hab's leider so gar nicht mit englischen Storys, halte mich da immer an die Übersetzungen. Die gibt es nicht zufällig, oder? :D

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Rasierklinge'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Handarbeit -**

* * *

„Bei Merlins Zehennagel!", poltert es durch die Kerkerwohnung, so dass du dein Buch zuklappst und aus dem Sessel springst. Dem ersten Fluch folgen noch weitere.

„Was ist denn los?" Vorsorglich ziehst du den Kopf ein, ehe du ihn ins Badezimmer steckst. Bei der Stimmung, die dir mit dem Wasserdampf entgegen quillt, ist es nicht auszuschließen, dass auch Gegenstände durch die Luft fliegen.

Aus seinem Murmeln hörst du die Worte 'Rasierklinge' und 'geschnitten'. Du lächelst. Seitdem er vor zwei Tagen seinen Zauberstab ruiniert hat, ist er furchtbar schlecht gelaunt. Deine Anweisung, dass er sich mal wieder rasieren soll, scheint das kaum geändert zu haben.

„Lass mich das machen", rettest du die Stimmung für die nächsten Tage und nimmst ihm das Rasiermesser aus der Hand.

„Du hast einen Zauberstab, Frau", knurrt er, „benutze ihn!"

„Will ich aber nicht." Ein entzückendes Lächeln schleicht sich auf dein Gesicht, während du sein Kinn in die Hand nimmst und mit der Klinge über die markanten Knochen fährst. Er schließt die Augen. „Wenn man es per Hand macht, hält es länger", flüsterst du.

„Ach ja?" Er zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich bin trotzdem froh, wenn ich meinen neuen Zauberstab habe!"

„Griesgram!"

„Ich weiß. Und jetzt mach weiter!"

* * *

_- fini -_


	50. Ausbruch: Die Magie des Schlosses

**Kathi:** *war mäuschen* Es war ein Bild für die Götter! :D  
**Callie:** Nee, leider hab ich nie meine Begeisterung für englische FFs entdeckt. Ich hab immer das Gefühl, irgendwelche Details zu verpassen - und gerade bei HG/SS sind es ja oft die Details, die eine Story so toll machen. Da halte ich mich dann lieber an die deutschen, die ich zu 100% genießen kann. ;) Aber trotzdem Dankeschön für deinen Tipp! :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Ausbruch'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Die Magie des Schlosses -**

* * *

„Warum ich?"

Bevor du nur den Mund öffnen kannst, schnarrt Severus: „Weil wir niemand anderen kriegen konnten."

Unbeeindruckt sieht Harry dich an. „Weil du eine Verbindung zu Voldemort hast. Wir können niemanden angreifen, der nicht klar definiert ist."

„Danke!", erwiedert Harry süßlich.

„Nicht zu oft! Da draußen wartet ein Bastard darauf, sein Ende zu finden." Mit diesen Worten geht Severus in die Mitte der Großen Halle, die direkt über dem Hügel liegt, auf dem Hogwarts erbaut wurde. Du folgst ihm zusammen mit Harry und ihr bildet einen Kreis, indem ihr euch an den Händen fasst – die einen widerstrebender als die anderen.

Kontakt zum Kern der Magie aufzunehmen ist leicht. Severus hat es dir gezeigt; zusammen könnt ihr Harry mitziehen. Du hast dich an das strömende Gefühl gewöhnt, das deinen besten Freund so überrascht aufkeuchen lässt. Du ignorierst den Krieg und den Lärm des Kampfes.

Erst als ihr es auf die Spitze treibt, weiter als bei jeder Übung, reißt es dich von den Füßen. Wie bei einem Vulkanausbruch beginnt der Boden zu beben. Eine Säule weiß strahlender Magie quillt durch eure Mitte und findet ihren Weg. Das letzte, was du vor deiner Ohnmacht mit Sicherheit weißt, ist, dass ihr gewinnen werdet.

* * *

_- fini -_


	51. Ja: Das Ende der Zuversicht

**Callie:** *hehe* Ich spiele gerne Knoten im Taschentuch mit meinen Drabbles. Welche Story von dir ist es denn? Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht. ;)  
**Kathi:** Heute wird es nochmal dramatisch, aber ich vermute mal, weniger schweißtreibend. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Ja'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Das Ende der Zuversicht -**

* * *

„Du willst dich von mir trennen?"

Er stellt diese Frage genauso, wie er dich fragte 'Du willst mit mir zusammen sein?'. Wie 'Du willst mit mir zusammen ziehen?'. Und 'Du willst mich heiraten?'.

Deine Antwort ist immer dieselbe gewesen, damals wie heute: „Ja."

„Warum?" Er scheint nicht erschüttert, er will es nur wissen.

Und da du ihm niemals eine Antwort schuldig geblieben bist, erklärst du: „Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, Severus. In all den Jahren bin es immer ich gewesen, die für uns beide zuversichtlich gewesen ist. Du hast mir niemals etwas von dieser Zuversicht zurückgegeben, egal wie sehr ich dir versichert habe, dass mein Herz dir gehört. Du hast die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass ich erkennen würde, dass du nicht der Richtige für mich bist."

„Zu Recht, wie es scheint", grollt er, äußerlich noch immer gefasst.

Tränen steigen dir in die Augen, dein Kinn zittert. Mit einem Schluchzen fragst du: „Hättest du diese Energie nicht lieber darauf verwenden können, mir zu glauben?"

„Liebst du mich noch, Hermine?"

Du nickst heftig. „Ja, ich liebe dich. Aber ich kann nicht mit dir zusammen sein, wenn du dich selbst nicht liebst."

„Und das... kann ich nicht."

„Ich weiß." Dann gehst du.

* * *

_- fini -_


	52. Gezwungen: Strafarbeit

**Callie:** Ja, das Thema des letzten Drabbles war nicht leicht. Aber ich befürchte, dass es leicht passieren kann in einer Beziehung zwischen den beiden, dass Severus es einfach nicht schafft, auf Hermines Liebe zu vertrauen, weil es für ihn so unbegreiflich ist. Eigentlich schade, dass das so selten thematisiert wird.  
**Lepi:** Zum Tagebuch-Drabble: Von mir gibt es auch ein klares Ja für die Liebe. Nur weil Severus Fehler begangen hat, ist er ja nicht weniger wert. Fehler machen wir schließlich alle. Nur er schafft es nicht, mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen und das ist das Problem. :( Und zum Ausbruch-Drabble: Ich denke, da habe ich versucht, zu viel Plot in zu wenig Worten unterzubringen. Beim nächsten Mal weiß ich es besser. :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Gezwungen'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Strafarbeit -**

* * *

Im Kerkerraum ist es vollkommen still. Lediglich deine Feder kratzt über das Pergament und formt Worte, die zusammengefügt ein Thema bilden, das dir vollkommen egal und zu allem Überfluss auch schon sehr bekannt ist. Strafarbeit – wegen eines umgestoßenen Fläschchens Eichenextrakt. Was noch nicht mal deine Schuld gewesen ist. Ron kann einfach nicht aufpassen!

In diesem Moment knackt es viermal laut und du zuckst zusammen. Langsam siehst du auf zu deinem Lehrer, der mit betont uninteressiertem Blick einige Aufsätze durchsieht. Und dann tut er es erneut: Zeigefinger, Mittelfinger, Ringfinger, kleiner Finger.

Dir läuft eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Und als du siehst, wie er dazu ansetzt, das gleiche Spiel mit seiner anderen Hand zu wiederholen, räusperst du dich vernehmlich. Eine Augenbraue hebt sich und er sieht dich fragend an. „Könnten Sie eventuell aufhören, mit Ihren Fingern zu knacken? Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren."

Ein Lächeln kräuselt seine Lippen. „Nein", antwortet er schlicht. „Das hier ist eine Strafarbeit, Miss Granger. Ich kann sie gestalten, wie es mir beliebt, und Sie sind dazu gezwungen, es zu ertragen. Und das noch für zwei wunderbare Stunden." Mit einer Geste bedeutet er dir weiterzumachen.

_ Bastard!_

Du tust es mit säuerlichem Blick und schwörst Ron bittere Rache.

* * *

_- fini -_


	53. Licht: Schattenspiegelungen

**Lepi:** *knackt mit den fingern während sie überlegt was sie antworten soll* :D Was soll ich sagen? Severus' Angewohnheit kommt nicht von ungefähr, ich hab da so meine Erfahrungen mit dem Quälen. *muahahaha*  
**Kathi:** Na, wenigstens eine, die ihren Spaß mit den knackenden Gliedern hatte. *gg*

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Licht'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Schattenspiegelungen -**

* * *

Deine Angewohnheit, nachts durchs Haus zu schleichen, hast du auch nach Hogwarts nicht aufgegeben; der Grimmauldplatz bietet genug Gänge, um sich ausreichend bewegen zu können. In dieser Nacht bereust du es.

Die letzten Tage sind hart gewesen, viele Angriffe waren erfolgreich; nur einer berührt dich wirklich.

Auf dem Flur suchst du eine Kerze und zündest sie an. Dann betrittst du das dunkle Wohnzimmer und Miss Granger schreckt mit verweintem Gesicht aus ihren Gedanken. Es ist immer schwer, seine Eltern zu verlieren; es sollte leichter werden, wenn man älter ist.

Du willst ihr diese Dinge sagen, als sie mit der Mischung aus Entsetzen, Verlegenheit und Verzweiflung zu dir aufsieht. Alles, was du tust, ist, die Kerze vor ihr auf den Tisch zu stellen und dich in den Sessel zu setzen.

Sie starrt dich sprachlos an. Du siehst dich dazu genötigt, irgendetwas zu sagen. Ursprünglich hatte es etwas Bissiges sein sollen. Deswegen bist du überrascht von dem, was dann wirklich in der Dunkelheit erklingt: „Es tut mir leid um Ihre Eltern."

Im ersten Moment hasst du dich dafür, so direkt zu sein. Doch als sie schwach lächelt, dankbar die Augen niederschlägt, bist du froh, dass dein Mund dir diesen Streich gespielt hat.

* * *

_- fini -_


	54. Scheinen: Im Namen der Tarnung

**Callie:** Normalerweise tue ich es Hermine nicht an, ihre Eltern zu verlieren. Aber für das Drabble passte es in den Plot. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder Ron abmurksen. ;)  
**Kathi:** *gg* Na, du kennst doch Severus. Er sagt höchstens 5% von dem, was er denkt. Deswegen ist er ja so faszinierend. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Scheinen'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Im Namen der Tarnung -**

* * *

Allein die Idee, Professor Severus Snape könnte jemals auf den Gedanken kommen, dich zu küssen, ist vollkommen absurd – die Tatsache, dass er es dennoch tut, scheint ein Zeichen für seinen kompletten Wahnsinn zu sein.

Zugegeben, wenn dies der Wahnsinn ist, schmeckt er gut. Gefährlich, aber vielversprechend; ein bisschen herb und sehr erregend. Du hast nie gedacht, dass dich Gefahr erregen könnte. Und mit Gefahr meinst du nicht den Mann, der mit seiner Zungenspitze über deine Lippen fährt und dich bittet, ihn mehr kosten zu lassen. Nein, ihr befindet euch im Hauptquartier der Todesser, weil du dumm genug gewesen bist, nach seinem Umhang zu greifen, als er disapparierte. Du bist dir nicht einmal sicher, warum du es getan hast. Vielleicht wolltest du ihn nicht einfach so gehen lassen.

Bei dieser Erinnerung mischt sich eine bittere Note in den Kuss. Du erzitterst so tief, dass du glaubst, es könne niemals verebben.

Bis ihr von einem Lachen unterbrochen werdet. Snape bricht den Kontakt und dreht den Kopf zur Seite, ohne sich von dir zu entfernen. „Das Schlammblut, hm?" Lucius Malfoy grinst anerkennend. Snape nickt und er geht weiter.

„Sie w-wussten, dass er... _hier_ sein würde?"

Nur seine Augen antworten. Er wusste es nicht.

* * *

_- fini -_


	55. Nein: Unverständlich

**Callie:** Ich gebe zu, meine Gedankengänge zu der Tarnung sind etwas eckenlastig. *gg* Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass Todesser sich auch gerne mal Frauen zum Vergnügen mitbringen - ob die es nun wollen oder nicht. Und deswegen grinst Lucius anerkennend, weil Severus ausgerechnet Hermine ausgesucht hat, die ja seiner Meinung nach eine Abreibung verdient hätte. Hach ja, ich sollte aufhören, solche komplizierten Dinge in ein Drabble zu quetschen. *seufz*

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Nein'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Unverständlich -**

* * *

„Kannst du es mir erklären, Hermine?"

„Nein."

„Kannst du es wenigstens versuchen?"

„Nein."

„Kannst du auch noch etwas anderes sagen?"

„Nein."

Dein Vater sieht dich mit diesem 'Ich wünschte, du wärst noch klein genug, um dir Hausarrest erteilen zu können'-Blick an, der deine Mundwinkel zucken lässt. Stöhnend wischt er sich über das Gesicht. „Ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, warum du mit einem Mann zusammen sein möchtest, der zwanzig Jahre älter ist als du. Zwanzig Jahre, Hermine! Er hatte sein halbes Leben schon hinter sich, als du geboren wurdest."

„Du musst es nicht verstehen, Dad", übergehst du seinen Vorwurf. „Du musst es nur akzeptieren."

„Das kann ich nicht." Tatsächlich sieht er aus, als wolltest du ihm weismachen, die Sonne drehe sich um die Erde. „Gib mir irgendetwas, das mich nachts ruhig schlafen lässt."

„Du schläfst schlecht, weil ich mit Severus zusammen bin?", fragst du erstaunt.

Er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich etwas falsch gemacht. Ich weiß nur nicht was."

Seufzend beugst du dich vor und greifst nach seiner Hand. „Wenn er mich ansieht, dann ist es, als würde die Welt um mich herum aufhören zu existieren."

Mühsam zerrt er ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Danke."

* * *

_- fini -_


	56. Verrücktheit: Im Kopf real

**Callie:** Ach, ich weiß nicht, dieses langsamere Altern war für mich irgendwie nie ein wirkliches Argument. Letztendlich sind es doch nicht die biologischen Jahre, die zwei Menschen voneinander trennen, sondern die gelebten Jahre. Ältere Menschen haben nun mal ganz andere Erfahrungen gemacht, sie haben einen anderen Blick auf das Leben. Das ist doch viel zermürbender als ein paar Falten oder graue Haare. ;)  
Und hör bloß nie auf nachzufragen! Fragen waren schon immer ein Zeichen für großes Interesse und beantworten tu ich sie auch noch gerne. :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Verrücktheit'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Im Kopf real -**

* * *

Deine Beine baumeln über der Lehne des Sessels. Dein Kopf liegt schwer auf deiner Hand. Du lächelst. Ohne dass es dir bewusst ist. Ohne dass es ihm bewusst ist.

Er durchsucht einen Stapel Papiere und verteilt die Pergamentseiten dabei quer über die dunkle Holzplatte. Die Haut, die sich so sehr über seine gebeugten Fingerknöchel spannt, dass sie weiß anläuft, scheint zu eng für das Geschick, das darin steckt. Die Ärmel seiner Robe hingegen sind zu weit. Viel zu weit. Du könntest beide deiner Arme in die Wärme wandern lassen und es wäre noch immer Platz. Über seinen Schultern wirft der schwarze Stoff Falten. Nur am Halsausschnitt passt das Kleidungsstück perfekt. Akkurat liegt es am Kragen seines weißen Hemdes.

Die Muskeln seiner Kiefer arbeiten. Die scharfen Kanten der Wangenknochen werfen weiche Schatten im Licht. Unter seinen Augen stehen Falten und die Wimpern berühren sie jedes Mal, wenn er blinzelt. Über seinem Nasenrücken flackert die kleine Flamme der hinter ihm stehenden Kerze. Und seine Lippen – diese unglaublich schmalen, unglaublich sanften Lippen – lassen dich ihren Geschmack wahrnehmen, ohne dass du sie berührst.

Du seufzst.

Nichts, absolut nichts, könnte dich jetzt dazu bringen, deinem Verstand klar zu machen, dass er schon lange fort ist.

* * *

_- fini -_


	57. Bitte: Das Deckendrama

**Callie:** Um was für ein 'fort' es sich im letzten Drabble gehandelt hat, überlasse ich deiner Fantasie. Scheint ja bei Severus auch schon gute Dienste geleistet zu haben. :D  
**Kathi:** Das war ja ein Wechselbad der Gefühle für dich bei den letzten Drabbles. Ich hoffe, das heutige kann ein bisschen für den zufriedenen Ausgleich sorgen. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Bitte'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Das Deckendrama -**

* * *

„Severus?"

Deine Zähne knirschen, als du sie fest aufeinanderbeißt. „Hermine?", rufst du zurück, allerdings ohne den gereizten Ton aus deiner Stimme zu nehmen.

Doch auf dem Ohr ist sie neuerdings taub: „Bringst du mir noch ein Kissen?"

Das Lachen eines Verrückten steigt deine Kehle hoch. Gerade so kannst du es zurückhalten. „Du hast bereits alle Kissen."

„Und eine Decke?"

Du schielst zur Couch hinüber, wo eine solche unschuldig über der Lehne baumelt. „Ebenfalls."

„Severus?"

„_Was_?"

„Lügst du mich an?"

Dieses Mal unterdrückst du das Lachen nicht. „Verdammt, ja!"

„Das finde ich aber nicht nett." Urplötzlich ist ihre Stimme direkt neben deinem Ohr. Du springst auf die Füße, wirbelst herum und drehst ihren Körper so, dass du ihn fest gegen deinen pressen kannst. „Willst du mich zu Boden schicken?", fragt sie seelenruhig.

„Ich will noch viel mehr, aber ich darf nicht. Und das noch für drei lange Monate."

Sie schnalzt mit der Zunge. „Ein Glück, dass eine Schwangerschaft nur neun Monate dauert, hm?"

Du knackst mit deinen Fingern, bevor du sie loslässt. „Geh zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Ich bring dir deine verdammte Decke!"

Ein liebliches Lächeln tritt auf ihr Gesicht. „Danke!"

Und du fängst mit zuckendem Lid an, bis zehn zu zählen.

* * *

_- fini -_


	58. Maske: Dunkles Echo

**Callie:** *räuspert sich verlegen* Na ja, es ist ja auch immer die Frage, *wie* man(n) es will... *grins* Davon abgesehen will er vor allem nicht mehr so entsetzlich fürsorglich und brav sein müssen. Ich glaube, so eine Schwangerschaft ist mit das Schlimmste, was man einem Mann wie Severus antun kann. *lol*

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Maske'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Dunkles Echo -**

* * *

Die Kerkerwohnung scheint plötzlich zu klein, um dein Entsetzen zu fassen. Für einen Moment stolpert die Zeit und wirft dich zurück, siebzehn lange Jahre. Mühsam reißt du dich in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Wo hast du die her?", fragst du deinen Sohn mit leiser Stimme.

„Ich hab sie im Speicher gefunden." Ihm ist nicht klar, warum der Anblick einer simplen weißen Maske dich so aus dem Konzept bringt. Wie auch? Er kennt die dunkle Vergangenheit, von der du ein Teil gewesen bist, nur aus Binns' Unterricht.

„Gib' sie mir!", forderst du. Dein Herz schlägt so laut, dass du über das Rauschen kaum etwas hören kannst, nicht mal deine eigene Stimme. „Sofort!"

Der Junge tritt vor und hält dir sein Fundstück entgegen. Die Maske zittert, weil seine Hände zittern. „Was ist denn damit, Dad?"

Du wischst seine Frage mit einer harschen Geste beiseite, nimmst ihm die Maske ab und drehst dich zur Labortür um. Ein Viertelliter Acromantulasäure sollte das Problem zuverlässig lösen.

Da siehst du, dass Hermine das Gespräch belauscht hat. Bevor du gehen kannst, greift sie nach deinem Arm und so leise, dass er es nicht hört, sagt sie: „Er muss es erfahren, Severus."

„Nein", schnappst du, „das muss er nicht."

* * *

_- fini -_


	59. Zerstörung: Glatt und seidig

**Callie:** Ich finde es gar nicht so abwegig, dass die Details über Severus Rolle geheim bleiben. Es haben zwar nachher alle gewusst, dass er auf der Seite der Guten stand, aber was er tatsächlich alles getan hat, weiß kaum jemand. Im Geschichtsunterricht werden ja eher Fakten und Daten gelehrt, da gehen einzelne Helden leider allzu oft unter (wahrscheinlich ist Geschichte in der Schule deswegen so langweilig XD). Und wenn Severus dann noch seine Finger im Spiel hat... *gg*

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Zerstörung'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Glatt und seidig -**

* * *

Als Hermine Granger an einem Mittwoch den Klassenraum für Zaubertränke betritt, musst du zweimal hinsehen, um sie zu erkennen.

Nicht, dass die zehn überflüssigen Bücher fehlen würden – es sind vielmehr ihre Haare. Sie sind glatt, seidig, gepflegt und... langweilig. Nein ehrlich, dir gefallen die ungebändigten Locken sehr viel mehr. Das Rebellische passt besser zu ihr. Und vor allem ist sie mit lockigen Haaren weniger unausgeschlafen. Konzentrierter. Und das lässt du sie spüren.

Deswegen schlägst du das Buch zu, in dem der Trank für die heutige Stunde beschrieben steht. Kleine Änderung, denn: „Wir werden heute einen Trank brauen, der die Feuchtigkeit der Raumluft recht wirkungsvoll zu erhöhen vermag."

Zugegeben, diesen Trank musst du dir vorher noch aus den Fingern saugen, aber es sollte sich nicht als allzu schwer erweisen. Ein paar wasserorientierte Pflanzen, ein guter Trägerstoff, der Rest würde sich von ganz alleine entwickeln.

Miss Granger hingegen lässt entsetzt ihre Bücher auf den Tisch fallen und drehte sich mit erstarrter Miene zu dir um. Oh, sie ist wirklich _sehr_ wütend! Die Blicke, die sie dir aus den zu Schlitzen verengten, braunen Augen zuwirft, sind tödlicher als jedes Schlangengift.

Und sie lassen dich zufriedener zurück, als der beste Sex es jemals vermochte.

* * *

_- fini -_


	60. Giftig: Ansichtssache

**Callie:** *rofl* Snapes Äquivalent für Schokolade... So hab ich das noch nie betrachtet. Das wäre ja direkt eine Challenge wert. :D

Mal eine kleine Frage am Rande: Hättet ihr Interesse daran, in der Adventszeit täglich ein Drabble zu lesen, quasi als Mini-Adventskalender?

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Giftig'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Ansichtssache -**

* * *

'Sei doch nicht immer so giftig!', hatte Ginny gesagt, 'Oder färbt Snapes Art ab?'

Du warst – gelinde gesagt – schockiert. 'Hab ich... mich so verändert?'

Sie hat mit den Schultern gezuckt. 'Schon irgendwie.'

Während du jetzt darüber nachdenkst und Severus durch die dunstige Luft des Labors beim Arbeiten beobachtest, hast du Angst, dass du dich selbst verlieren könntest. Manchmal scheint es dir, als wäre er so tief in dir, dass du als eigenständige Person gar nicht mehr existierst.

„Severus?"

Er hebt den Kopf, seine Hand Zentimeter über den getrockneten Acrumantulaweben, die er gerade zerhacken wollte. Die Messerklinge glänzt im Licht der Fackeln.

„Findest du, ich habe mich verändert?"

Er blinzelt. „Im Vergleich zu wann?"

„Bevor wir zusammen waren."

„Ja." Die Klinge saust mehrmals schnell hintereinander auf das Brett nieder. Die Weben knacken.

„Severus?"

Wieder sieht er auf.

„Zum Schlechteren?"

Er überlegt. „Ansichtssache." Und als er deinen Gesichtsausdruck sieht, fragt er: „Habe _ich_ mich verändert?"

Du beißt auf deine Lippe. „Ja."

„Und?"

„Zum Besseren", erklärst du.

Er feixt. „Minerva sieht das anders."

„Im Ernst?"

„Ja. Sie hat neuerdings vermehrt mit liebestrunkenen Schülerinnen zu tun, die ihr lückenhaftes Tränkewissen für ihre Zwecke einzusetzen versuchen."

„Na, so was...", lächelst du besänftigt.

„Ja, so was..."

* * *

_- fini -_


	61. Wild, verwildert: Gefunden

**Kathi:** Ur-laub? Was ist das? Kann man das essen? *kopfkratzt* Ich hab erst nach Weihnachten wieder das Vergnügen mit dieser wunderherrlichen Zeit. *seufz* War deiner denn schön? Wo bist du denn gewesen?  
**Waljona:** *weist auf ihr Profil hin* Da gibt es mindestens zwei HG/SS-Romane von mir zu lesen. *gg*  
**Callie:** Ja, irgendwie ist es klar, dass eine Beziehung einen verändert. Aber wenn die beste Freundin einen so mit der Nase drauf stößt, kann einen das ja schon verunsichern. Und jup, ausnahmsweise wissen mal alle von der Beziehung, auch Minerva. *gg*

Da ich keine absoluten Nein-Stimmen bekommen habe, gibt es bis Weihnachten jeden Tag ein neues Drabble. Viel Spaß mit dem ersten!

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Wild/verwildert'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Gefunden -**

* * *

Sie ist nicht die erste, die dir hier, weit im Norden Schottlands, über den Weg läuft. Aber sie ist die erste, die dich wiedererkennt.

Du hast dir viel Mühe damit gegeben, deinen Tod vorzutäuschen. Du hast ein totes Reh mit einem Illusionszauber belegt und über Monate hinweg genug von deinem Blut gesammelt, um es glaubhaft aussehen zu lassen. Du hast England den Rücken gekehrt und bist in die Wildnis von Schottland gezogen. Du bist als Fremder unter dem Einfluss von Vielsafttrank hergekommen und hast die Dorfbewohner langsam zu einem Aussehen begleitet, das ohne diesen scheußlichen Trank möglich ist. Du hast dir die Haare abgeschnitten, den Bart wachsen lassen, problemlos fünfzehn Kilo zugenommen und angefangen, dich mit Jeans und Hemd zu kleiden. Niemand ist jemals skeptisch geworden. Und niemand aus deiner Vergangenheit, der aus welchen Gründen auch immer hier aufgetaucht ist, hat dich jemals erkannt.

Nur Hermine Granger, diese elende Alleswisserin, lässt sich von deinem gleichmütigen, unwissenden Gesichtsausdruck nicht täuschen. Sie sieht dir in die Augen, ihre Mundwinkel zucken. Dann wimmelt sie Weasley ab und kommt zu dir.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape", sagt sie mit einem Lächeln, als hätte sie den Weihnachtsmann persönlich gefunden. „Wie wäre es mit einer Tasse Kaffee?"

* * *

_- fini -_


	62. Schatten: Ein Anker

_zum Prompt ‚Schatten'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Ein Anker -**

* * *

Seitdem der Krieg zu Ende ging, gab es keine Nacht, in der er nicht das Schlafzimmer verließ. Er steht auf, geht ins Wohnzimmer, zündet eine Kerze an und setzt sich mit dem Rücken zum Licht, nur um die ganze Nacht hindurch auf den Boden zu starren.

Eines nachts sprichst du ihn an: „Was tust du hier, Severus?"

Er sieht zu dir auf. „Ich sitze nur hier."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich hier Licht machen kann."

„Hast du Angst vor der Dunkelheit?"

Er schnaubt leise. „Nein. Aber nachts kommen die Erinnerungen. Ich habe Angst, mich in ihnen zu verlieren. Wenn ich meinen Schatten sehe, dann weiß ich, dass ich hier bin."

„Du bist auch im Dunkeln hier. Ich spüre es, wenn du weg bist."

„Ich aber nicht, Mia."

Er hat dir niemals erzählt, was er im Krieg mit angesehen hat, doch seine Worte verraten dir mehr, als du wissen willst. Du nimmst ihn bei der Hand, führst ihn ins Schlafzimmer und zündest eine Kerze an. Nachdem er sich hingelegt hat, ziehst du seine Hand über die Bettkante, stellst die Kerze darunter und das weiche Licht malt einen tanzenden Schatten an die Zimmerdecke.

Du kletterst über ihn, küsst ihn. „Bleib einfach bei mir, Severus."

* * *

_- fini -_


	63. Meisterstück: Des Meisters würdig

**Kathi:** Ja, Severus hat es nicht leicht. Aber im Gegensatz zu JKR stellen wir ihm wenigstens eine Partnerin an die Seite, um es durchzustehen. :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Meisterstück'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Des Meisters würdig -**

* * *

Du würdest sie immer wieder und uneingeschränkt als dein Meisterstück bezeichnen.

Jahrelang hieltest du Ausschau nach Schülern, die es wert waren, geformt, in die richtige Richtung gelenkt zu werden. Kandidaten gab es einige, doch nur sehr wenige schafften es, deinen Methoden standzuhalten. Und in den Jahren, bevor Hermine Granger nach Hogwarts kam, wurden es noch weniger.

Ihr Interesse an den Tränken konnte ihr jeder halbwegs aufmerksame Beobachter an der Nasenspitze ablesen. Doch ihren Kampfgeist, alles für dieses Wissen zu ertragen, wurde nur dir offenbart.

Ihre Freunde taten ihr stures Verhalten als verrückt ab; du hattest nichts gegen diese Haltung einzuwenden. Ihre Reaktion darauf zeigte dir, ob sie gewillt war, Sticheleien dieser Art zu ignorieren, wenn sie dafür Wissen bekam.

Und sie ignorierte sie.

Es machte regelrecht Spaß, sie zu neuen Höhen anzutreiben – besonders weil du mit deinen Methoden keine Rücksicht nehmen musstest. Du warst dir ziemlich sicher, dass sie das Abziehen von Punkten ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt als deine Art des Lobes akzeptierte – je mehr Punkte verschwanden, desto besser ihre Leistung. Sie verstand diese spezielle Methode deinerseits in einer besonders haarigen Stunde.

Drei Jahre später dankt sie dir das Wissen mit einer hervorragenden Abschlussarbeit.

Ja, sie ist wirklich dein Meisterstück.

* * *

_- fini -_


	64. Geist: Experimentierfreudig

**Kathi:** Nichts zu danken, ich freu mich viel mehr, dass es geklappt hat! :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Geist'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Experimentierfreudig -**

* * *

Eigentlich hast du nur ein bisschen experimentiert. Beim Heimaturlaub vor ein paar Wochen hast du mit deiner Mutter einen Himbeergeist getrunken und festgestellt, dass das Zeug gar nicht mal so schlecht schmeckt. Und als du vor ein paar Tagen an Hagrids Kürbisbeet vorbeigekommen bist, war der Gedanke plötzlich da.

Also hast du dir Literatur besorgt, Rezepte und einen schönen, runden, leuchtend orangenen Kürbis, dem du rigoros zu Leibe gerückt bist.

Vielleicht hat Severus sich angesichts der verdächtigen Ruhe im Labor dazu verpflichtet gefühlt, nach dir zu schauen. Oder dein Experiment verströmt doch einen so intensiven Geruch, dass er davon angelockt worden war. Jedenfalls hat er eine Kostprobe genommen.

Jetzt, etwa sieben Kostproben deinerseits und zehn seinerseits später, kannst du nicht einmal mehr objektiv beurteilen, ob dieser Geist nun schmeckt oder nicht. Dafür hast du eine ausgesprochen gute Laune und weltbewegende Erkenntnisse.

„Sev'rus, weiß'u, ich hätte das Zeug schon viel früher mal ausbrobier'n soll'n."

„Warum?" Er klingt frustrierend nüchtern.

Du kneifst die Augen zusammen und deutest mit einem tanzenden Finger auf seinen nun unerwartet gutaussehend Körper. „Dann hätt' ich dich schon viel eher verführt."

Er zieht die Augenbraue hoch, mustert dich. Dann hebt er sein Glas und prostet dir zu: „Dito!"

* * *

_- fini -_


	65. Match: Die hohe Kunst der Diplomatie

_zum Prompt ‚Match'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Die hohe Kunst der Diplomatie -**

* * *

„Ich würde dir fürchterlich auf die Nerven gehen."

„Du würdest es keine zwei Monate aushalten."

„Du würdest Panik kriegen und mich wegen einer anderen sitzen lassen."

„Man würde uns schief anschauen."

„Ich müsste meine ganzen Papiere umschreiben lassen."

„Ich wäre das Gespött der Schule."

„Ich müsste dich meinen Eltern erklären."

„Ich müsste überall mit hin, wo du eingeladen wirst."

„Man würde erwarten, dass wir Kinder kriegen."

„Bei Circe! Minerva würde uns behandeln, als hätte sie uns eigenhändig verkuppelt."

„Würde sie nicht. Dafür gibt sie Professor Dumbledore viel zu gerne die Schuld an diesem Dilemma. Aber wir müssten Professor Dumbledore zum Paten unserer Kinder machen."

„Dann noch lieber Potter! Apropos, Potter würde mir einen Basilisken auf den Hals hetzen."

„Und Ron würde ihn nicht aufhalten."

„Ich..." Er stockt, verzieht das Gesicht. „Verdammt!"

„Ha!" Du grinst von einem Ohr bis zum anderen und küsst ihn auf diese zuckersüße Art, die er nicht ausstehen kann. „Ich freu mich schon!" Nachdem er missgelaunt aus deiner und Ginnys Wohnung disappariert ist, wendest du dich der Rothaarigen zu, die das Gespräch mit offenem Mund angehört hat.

„Was war das?"

„Ach, nichts Besonderes. Wem als erstes kein Grund mehr gegen eine Hochzeit einfällt, muss den Antrag machen."

* * *

_- fini -_


	66. Mitternacht: Schlechtes Timing

**Kathi:** Wortkarg ist das beste, was es gibt, wenn man Drabbles schreibt. Ich hab es zelebriert! *gg*  
**Callie:** Wow, da hast du ja mächtig nachgeholt. Danke für die vielen Reviews! :D Was das Drabble mit dem Meisterstück betrifft: Ich will meine Hand jetzt nicht dafür ins Feuer legen (es ist schon soooo lange her, dass ich die Bücher gelesen habe), aber hat Severus nicht immer eher Hermines Art, ihr Wissen einzusetzen, bemängelt? Also dass sie im Unterricht beim Antworten immer ganze Textpassagen rezitiert hat, anstatt selbst zu formulieren? Weil gewisse Dinge kann man ja nur auf eine Art lernen - indem man entsprechende Bücher liest. Aber bei der Anwendung des Wissens hast du wohl Recht. Wobei ich ihm da für dieses Drabble auch gerne unterstelle, dass er ihr genau das beigebracht hat. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Mitternacht'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Schlechtes Timing -**

* * *

Er beugt sich ganz dicht zu dir runter, streicht deine feuchten Haare zurück und flüstert: „Beeil dich Mia, es ist schon zehn vor zwölf!"

Hättest du nicht gerade das Gefühl, es würde dich von innen zerreißen, hättest du ihm jetzt vermutlich eine gescheuert. So allerdings lässt du erstmal den unbeschreiblichen Schmerz, den wahnsinnigen Druck und die grenzenlose Erschöpfung das Ruder übernehmen und mobilisierst Kräfte, von denen du nicht wusstest, dass du sie besitzt.

Erst als die Wehe vorbei ist, greifst du nach seinem Kragen und ziehst ihn – von dem Quieken der überraschten Medihexe unbeeindruckt – zu dir herunter. „Wenn du mich weiter hetzt, Severus, bringst du das nächste Kind zur Welt, verstanden?"

„Welches nächste Kind?", fragt er trocken. „Davon abgesehen sind es jetzt nur noch acht Minuten!"

Kurz darauf ist es endlich vorbei. Der Druck ist weg, der Schmerz schon beinahe vergessen, die Erschöpfung weicht einer kurzweiligen Energie. Severus ist der Medihexe mit dem Ausruf „Es war exakt eine Minute vor zwölf!" gefolgt.

Auf deiner Brust liegt euer Baby, das dich aus großen, noch azurblauen Augen anschaut. Schließlich kehrt der frischgebackene Vater zu euch zurück.

„Zufrieden?", fragst du etwas säuerlich.

Er feixt. „Sehr! Wir sind haarscharf am Geburtstag von Potter vorbeigeschrammt."

* * *

_- fini -_


	67. Mächtig: Mittel zum Zweck

**Callie:** Ich glaube, wenn man Severus vor die Wahl stellt, ob sein Kind lieber zusammen mit Neville oder mit Harry Geburtstag haben soll, wählt er mit Begeisterung Neville. Was jedoch spannend wäre, wäre der halbe Nervenzusammenbruch, den Severus bekommen haben muss, als Hermine ihm den Stichtag eröffnet hat. *totsterb*  
**Kathi:** Ich komm nicht auf die Ideen, die Ideen kommen zu mir - teilweise mehr, als ich zur Zeit gebrauchen kann. XD

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Mächtig'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Mittel zum Zweck -**

* * *

„Uuuund?"

„Was und?", fragst du kühl.

„Was hat er gesagt? War er sehr sauer?" Ron folgt dir wie ein Schoßhündchen, das sein Geschäft auf deinem Bettvorleger verrichtet hatte.

Du siehst ihn kurz an, ohne stehen zu bleiben. „Mächtig sauer."

„Musst du zur Strafarbeit?"

„Ja."

Er wimmert und zieht den Kopf tief zwischen seine Schultern. „Tut mir leid", haucht er, während seine Gesichtsfarbe zwischen dunkelrot und leichenblass wechselt.

„Das ändert auch nichts an der Tatsache."

Ron fällt zurück, als ihr Ginny trefft. Sie wirft ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu, folgt dir aber. „Was hat er angestellt?"

„Nichts Schlimmes." Deine Mundwinkel zucken.

„Aber?"

„Severus hat die Zutaten zu schnell von der Tafel gelöscht. Ron wollte den Rest von mir abschreiben."

„Oh-oh..."

Du machst ein zustimmendes Geräusch. „Er hat getobt! Vor allem, als Ron nachher seinen angefangen Trank solange hat kochen lassen, dass der übergeschäumt ist und den Tisch versaut hat. Und dann hat Severus mir mangelnde Sozialkompetenz vorgeworfen, weil ich ihn nicht unauffälliger habe abschreiben lassen."

„Ausgerechnet er!", lacht Ginny. „Aber lass mich raten: Strafarbeit?"

Du nickst grinsend. „Eine Woche lang, jeden Abend. Und ich verspreche, wenn ich Severus erstmal geheiratet habe, revanchiere ich mich angemessen bei Ron für seine Hilfe."

* * *

_- fini -_


	68. Hexensabbat: Einem Alptraum gleich

**Callie:** *gg* Stimmt, Rons Gesicht wäre wohl Gold wert. Aber den Plot überlass ich dir. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Hexensabbat'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Einem Alptraum gleich -**

* * *

Als du Professor Snape am Tag deiner Einschulung siehst, gefriert dir das Blut in den Adern. Nicht, weil er besonders furchteinflößend ausgesehen hätte. Nicht an diesem Abend.

Aber an dem Abend, an dem du ihn das erste Mal gesehen hast. Im zarten Alter von sieben Jahren mit deiner Hand fest in der deiner Mutter. Ihr seid spät von deinen Großeltern aus nach Hause gegangen, der schmale Waldweg führte euch durch absolute Dunkelheit. Du weißt nicht mehr, warum ihr dort entlanggegangen seid. Es gibt auch einen Weg an der Straße entlang. Vielleicht hattest du deinen Sturkopf durchgesetzt.

Jedenfalls hast du ihn dort gesehen. Am Rande einer Lichtung, auf der sich eine Handvoll schwarz gekleideter Menschen versammelt hatten, die grausam sangen und dir Angst machten. Er stand da, das fahle Gesicht vom flackernden Licht des Lagerfeuers beschienen, sah dich an. Und deine Mutter. Und dann wieder dich.

„Komm, Mina", flüsterte deine Mutter dir zu, zog dich enger an ihre Seite und begann beinahe zu laufen. Von Professor Snape abgesehen hat euch niemand bemerkt.

An diesem Abend deiner Einschulung nun fragst du dich, ob deine Mutter gezögert hat, der Einladung nach Hogwarts zuzustimmen. Und ob Professor Snape dich erkennt, als er dich ansieht.

* * *

_- fini -_


	69. Vorherbestimmt: Unerwartet

**Kathi:** Ich denke auch, dass Severus sie sofort wiedererkannt hat. :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Vorherbestimmt'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Unerwartet -**

* * *

Sie kommt gerade aus dem Bad, die Haare nass und schwer, die Schultern glänzend von vielen kleinen Wassertropfen. Dann lässt sie das Handtuch fallen und zeigt dir ihren wundervollen Körper. Du bist überwältigt.

Und dann entsetzt.

„Hermine, ist es möglich, dass du wieder schwanger bist?"

Sie sieht dich an, dann an ihrem Körper herab. Die prallen Brüste, den rundlichen, straffen Bauch. „Meinst du?"

Dein Blick fliegt zur Wiege, die in der Nähe des Ehebetts steht. Euer Sohn schläft noch, nicht einmal acht Monate alt. Eigentlich hattet ihr beschlossen, ein paar Jahre abzuwarten; die durchschrienen Nächte stecken euch noch in den Knochen. Dann schaust du sie wieder an. „Du siehst genauso aus wie damals", sinnierst du. Die Morgensonne streicht über ihre Haut. „Nimmst du nicht den Verhütungstrank?"

„Doch", erwidert sie und betrachtet sich im Spiegel. „Aber du könntest Recht haben, trotz allem." Dann: „Was denkst du darüber?"

Du zuckst mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mein Leben jahrzehntelang von einer fadenscheinigen Prohpehzeiung bestimmen lassen. Wer wäre ich, dem Schicksal ins Handwerk zu pfuschen?"

„Meinst du, dein Leben mit der Besserwisserin und einem ganzen Stall voller Kinder wäre vorherbestimmt?", fragt sie eine Spur vergnügt.

Du lächelst. Diese Vorstellung klang schon mal schlechter. „Vielleicht."

* * *

_- fini -_


	70. Ungebunden: Die Rache ist bitter, nicht

**Callie:** *setzt ihren eigenen hermine-joker* Nur weil ein paar besonders engagierte Todesser einen Hexensabbat abziehen in der Hoffnung, so 'ihren' Teufel und Meister zurückholen zu können, heißt das ja nicht, dass Severus laufend mit den Todessern zu tun hatte. Es wird sicherlich vereinzelte Bemühungen in dieser Richtung gegeben haben. Und sicherlich war Severus dabei, wenn er davon wusste, nur um zu sehen, ob es Erfolg hat. :D

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Ungebunden'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Die Rache ist bitter, nicht süß -**

* * *

Ihre Uniformkrawatte ist ungebunden, die Haare noch wilder als sonst, ihre Lippen kirschrot und geschwollen. Weasley springt nach hinten, als hätte er einen Stromschlag bekommen. Hermine hingegen bleibt stehen, die Beine ein bisschen gespreizt, aber anständig gekleidet. Nur die Krawatte ist ungebunden.

„Fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor! Verschwinden Sie, Weasley!"

Der Junge sieht Hermine an, dann dich, dann wimmert er und lässt sie im Stich.

Du schnaubst. „Ein wahrer Gentleman."

Hermine stößt sich von der Wand ab und kommt zu dir. „Er steht dir in nichts nach."

„Zählt Erfahrung heutzutage nicht mehr?" Du streckst die Hand aus und streichst ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie weicht zurück. „Was soll das?"

„Hm?", machst du nur.

„Glaubst du, ich bin scharf auf eine Affäre im Geheimen? Du kannst mich nicht erst flachlegen und nach deiner Rehabilitation so tun, als gäbe es mich nicht, nur weil das bequem ist!" Sie schluckt und ihre Stimme ist eine Nuance tiefer, als sie hinzufügt: „Und schon gar nicht kannst du dann nach Belieben ankommen und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen."

„Ja", grollst du, „es scheint so."

Hermine reckt das Kinn vor. „Ich bin ungebunden, Severus, frei. Und du hast deine Chance gehabt." Dann geht sie.

* * *

_- fini -_


	71. Schmerz: Die Wahrheit im Dunkeln

_zum Prompt ‚Schmerz'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Die Wahrheit im Dunkeln -**

* * *

„Severus?"

„Hm."

„Wie fühlt es sich an?"

„Was?"

„Von einem _Cruciatus_ getroffen zu werden."

Du holst tief Luft, hältst sie einen Augenblick lang an und atmest dann wieder aus. Blicklos starrst du durch die Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers an den schemenhaft erkennbaren Betthimmel.

Während du gedanklich zurückkehrst zu den drei Tagen, die du im Kreise der Todesser verbracht hast, während Hermine hier auf dich gewartet hat, Stunde um Stunde, dreht sie sich neben dir auf die Seite und legt eine Hand auf deine Brust. Ihre Wärme beginnt das Eis zu tauen, das sich über dein Innerstes gelegt hat.

„Ich kann es nicht beschreiben", erwiderst du schließlich. Dafür gibt es keine Worte.

„Harry hat gesagt...", beginnt sie gedankenverloren, dann unterbricht sie sich.

„Was hat er gesagt?", hakst du nach und versuchst, dabei nicht harsch zu klingen.

„Er... hat gesagt, es wäre so grausam, dass man sich nicht nur währenddessen wünscht zu sterben, sondern dass schon die Erinnerung daran so wehtut, dass der Tod wie eine willkommene Erlösung scheint." Stille. „Stimmt das, Severus?"

Wieder ein schwerer Atemzug. „Ja."

Sie keucht leise, flüstert: „Wie kannst du das ertragen?"

Du legst deine Hand auf ihre und fixierst ihre glänzenden Augen. „Ich denke nicht darüber nach."

* * *

_- fini -_


	72. Sorge, Klage: Heldenmut

**Callie:** Na ja, die Abneigung gegen Plots während Hermines Schulzeit ist bei mir nicht besonders stark ausgeprägt, solange sie wenigstens im letzten Jahrgang ist. Insofern habe ich jedes Bunny willkommen geheißen, das sich an diese Regeln gehalten hat. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Sorge/Klage'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Heldenmut -**

* * *

„Ich hätte ihn aufhalten müssen."

„Hätten Sie nicht."

„Doch. Das ist irre! Ich hätte ihn aufhalten müssen."

„Sie hätten es nicht gekonnt!"

Du wirbelst aufgebracht zu deiner früheren Hauslehrerin herum. „Sie wissen nicht, _was_ ich alles kann, Professor McGonagall!"

Ein sanftmütiges Lächeln ziert ihre Lippen. „Doch, das weiß ich sehr wohl, Hermine. Ich habe gesehen, was aus Severus geworden ist, seitdem er Sie an seiner Seite hat. Aber Sie hätten ihn nicht aufhalten können."

Du hältst ihrem Blick lange Sekunden stand, bis du kapitulierend wimmerst und dich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen lässt. „Wie konnte ich ihn bloß gehen lassen?"

Die ältere Frau beugt sich vor und greift nach deiner Hand. „Es ist sinnlos, sich diese Frage immer wieder zu stellen. Ihnen bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als der Dinge zu harren, die da kommen mögen. Und Sie kennen doch Severus."

„Jaah, eben deswegen", murmelst du kläglich. „Ich hab es nicht mal geschafft, ihm seinen Zauberstab abzunehmen."

„Oh, das halte ich für einen Glücksfall", erwidert die Direktorin und steht auf.

„Für wen?", fragst du.

„Für Severus natürlich. Wenn er Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley tatsächlich um die Erlaubnis bittet, Sie zu ehelichen, wird er ihn gut gebrauchen können."

* * *

_- fini -_


	73. Tränen, weinen: Zum Leben erwacht

**Callie:** Stimmt, eigentlich müsste Severus Hermines Eltern fragen. Aber andererseits haben Hermines Eltern so wenig Einfluss auf ihr Leben, dass sie sich da wohl nicht einmischen würden. Harry und Ron hingegen sind Hermines Familie und irgendwo auch ihre 'Beschützer', da ist Severus eher an der richtigen Adresse. Aber sollten die Jungs nein sagen - was anzunehmen ist - wird er sicherlich auf Hermines Eltern zurückgreifen. :D  
**Kathi:** Ich hoffe, du hast deine Sprache mittlerweile wiedergefunden. Heute wird es schmalzig. :D

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Tränen/weinen'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Zum Leben erwacht -**

* * *

Dein Blick hängt am dunklen Stoff des Betthimmels. Es ist weiß Merlin nicht das erste Mal, dass du in der Nacht wachst und den Kurven der Falten mit den Augen folgst. Aber es ist das erste Mal, dass du dabei nicht alleine bist.

Sie hockt auf deinen Hüften, je eines ihrer weißen Beine zu jeder Seite deines Körpers. Und ihr Rücken ist krumm, so weit hat sie sich herabgebeugt. So weit _musste_ sie sich herabbeugen, um deine Haut zu erreichen. Ihre Lippen sind warm. Zärtlich. Und ihre Stimme zittert vor verhaltenem Verlangen.

„Du bist so wunderschön", flüstert sie und lässt ihre Zunge über die Narben tanzen, die die helle Haut deines Oberkörpers furchen. „Kühl und hart wie Marmor." Ihr Atem streicht heiß über deine Brustwarzen. „Was muss ich tun, um dich zum Leben zu erwecken?"

Für einen Moment glaubst du, es nicht länger ertragen zu können. Du schließt die Augen und spürst ein fremdartiges Gefühl auf deiner Schläfe. Ein Gefühl, das du seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr empfunden hast. Und es führt zu einem Lächeln, das ebenso lange nicht mehr auf deinem Gesicht gestanden hat.

Du greifst nach ihrer Hand und führst sie hinauf in dein Gesicht. „Das hast du schon."

* * *

_- fini -_


	74. Dunkelheit: Das Versprechen

**Callie:** Der Prompt war gut versteckt dieses Mal, nämlich in den beiden Sätzen: _Du schließt die Augen und spürst ein fremdartiges Gefühl auf deiner Schläfe. Ein Gefühl, das du seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr empfunden hast._ Das ist eine Träne, die er da spürt. ;)  
**Kathi:** Oh ja, Severus und Lächeln... das ist eine Wissenschaft für sich. Aber eine, die enorm viel Spaß bringt. *gg*

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Dunkelheit'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Das Versprechen -**

* * *

Wenn die Sonne so hoch am Himmel steht wie an diesem Sommertag, scheinen die Schatten unter den Baumkronen des Verbotenen Waldes wie die Dunkelheit in einer Neumondnacht. Du stehst in ihr, die Schulter gegen einen Baumstamm gelehnt und den Blick auf die hellen Ländereien gerichtet.

Im Gegensatz zu deinen Klassenkameraden kannst du dich nicht freuen. Nicht über den Sommer, nicht über die abgelegten Prüfungen, nicht über das Ende deiner Schulzeit. Dein Herz hängt an dem, was du zurücklassen musst.

„Solange du hier bist", wiederholst du das Versprechen, das er dir gegeben hat.

Du drehst dich um und lächelst. Den Tränkemeister unbekleidet auf dem unebenen Boden des Waldes schlafen zu sehen, ist ein Anblick, der Ameisen durch deine Adern laufen lässt. Als wäre er die Erde und du der Mond, den sie anzieht, kehrst du auf die Decke zurück, auf der ihr es euch gemütlich gemacht habt. Haut an Haut.

Da siehst du, dass er nicht schläft. Aus überschatteten Augen erwidert er deinen Blick und bewegt sich nicht. Betrachtet dich und deinen nackten Körper. Während du kaum still liegen kannst.

„Ich will nicht gehen."

Dafür geht er. Steht auf und zieht sich an und lässt dich alleine in der Dunkelheit zurück.

* * *

_- fini -_


	75. Alt: Gegen den Strom

**Callie:** Uhm, ja, ich hab den Anblick in meiner Fantasie jedenfalls sehr genossen. *eg* Und irgendwann wird er das Versprechen brechen, spätestens wenn Hermine wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt und ihm solange auf der Nase herumtanzt, bis er die Geduld verliert. :D

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Alt'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Gegen den Strom -**

* * *

Sich zu verlieben ist keine bewusste Entscheidung. Manchmal bemerkt man es nicht einmal. Man wird ins kalte Wasser geworfen und kann besser schwimmen, denn Ertrinken ist ein grausamer Tod.

Du bist geschwommen und hast dich trotz der zwanzig Jahre, die euch trennen, für den Mann aus den Kerkern entschieden.

Als du geboren wurdest, trat er bereits den Todessern bei. Vielleicht ist es dieser Gedanke, der es deinen Freunden so schwer macht.

Doch wenn Ginny sagt, sie könnte es sich nicht vorstellen, dann sagst du, dass eine bloße _Vorstellung_ es auch nicht erfassen könnte (nicht mal ansatzweise).

Wenn Harry ihn ansieht, ohne zu bemerken, dass seine Oberlippe vor Abscheu zuckt, erinnerst du ihn daran, dass ihr ihm Unrecht getan habt (das sorgt immer dafür, dass er für einige Wochen vor Reue schweigt).

Und wenn Ron sich in seiner bitteren Resignation zu einem weiteren _'letzten Versuch dich aufzuwecken'_ durchringt und Severus alt und garstig nennt, dann sagst du ihm, dass Garstigkeit nicht zwingend mit dem Alter kommt (und dann läuft er purpurrot an).

Nur wenn Severus dich lange ansieht und ganz ernst sagt: „Ich bin zu alt für dich." Dann ist dein Kopf leer und das Wasser steigt dir bis zum Hals.

* * *

_- fini -_


	76. Anonym: Samuel Baker

**Kathi:** Das stimmt wohl. Aber mit so was muss man rechnen, wenn man sich als junge, intelligente und gutaussehende Frau in einen älteren, garstigen und zwielichtigen Mann verliebt... *seufz*  
**Callie:** Ich würde jede Wette eingehen, dass Harry und Ginny ihren Sohn nicht nach Severus benannt hätten, wenn er den Krieg überlebt hätte. Und ehrlich gesagt finde ich dieses Detail in den Büchern auch äußerst befremdlich. Ich würde doch nicht meinem Kind einen bestimmten Namen geben, um mein eigenes Gewissen zu erleichtern. Und wenn es ums Andenken gegangen wäre, wäre es nicht der zweite Vorname geworden. Aber was soll man machen? JKR is the queen... *seufz*

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Anonym'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Samuel Baker -**

* * *

Das Epizentrum der Trankverkäufe Englands liegt in der Winkelgasse. Deswegen hast du dir eine Stelle in Hogsmeade gesucht. Obwohl das Dörfchen Hogwarts so nahe ist, hat dich bisher niemand erkannt unter den kurzen Haaren, dem weißen Apothekerkittel und der magisch kaschierten Nase. Nicht einmal dein Chef, der dich nur als Samuel Baker kennt.

Möglicherweise ist der Hauptgrund für deine erfolgreiche Anonymität dein schauspielerisches Talent. Du flirtest mit den Damen und tust interessiert bei den Herren. Es funktioniert bestens.

Die einzige Kundin, bei der du nicht spielst, ist die einzige, die dir tatsächlich gefährlich werden könnte. Intelligent, gewitzt und deine ehemalige Schülerin. Du bist jedes Mal nervös, wenn Hermine Granger die Apotheke betritt.

„Wohnen Sie in Hogsmeade?", fragst du sie irgendwann, obwohl du es besser weißt. Die Winkelgasse wäre die dichtere Anlaufstelle für sie.

„Nein, ich lebe in London", gibt sie unumwunden zu.

„Was treibt Sie denn dann immer hierher, wenn ich fragen darf?" Du lächelst, während du die Tränke verpackst, die sie kaufen möchte.

„Die Freude darüber, einen Menschen leben zu sehen, der es verdient hat." Dabei sieht sie dich mit dem Blick an, den du die ganze Zeit gefürchtest hast. Sie hat dich erkannt. Aber es ist irgendwie okay.

* * *

_- fini -_


	77. Unverzeihlich: Der Irrtum des Hutes

**Callie:** Ich glaube, bei dem, was Harry alles rausposaunt hat, wäre ich auch lieber untergetaucht. Vor allem, wenn ich so einen Ruf zu verlieren hätte. XD  
**Kathi:** Ich gebe zu, mir fiel es auch schwer, mir Severus flirtend vorzustellen, aber als es mir dann gelungen ist, war ich irgendwie hin und weg... *rofl*

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Unverzeihlich'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Der Irrtum des Hutes -**

* * *

Du konntest wirklich nicht behaupten, dass du dich wohl fühltest. Die von dir bevorzugte Art, dein neues Leben an dieser neuen Schule zu beginnen, beinhaltete keinen alten Hut, der dir bis über die Augen rutschte und dich hilflos vor der gesamten Schülerschaft sitzen ließ. Nicht, dass du eine Wahl gehabt hättest.

Wenigstens lenkte dich seine leise Stimme bald ab: „Oh, ich sehe... ich sehe..."

„Ja, was denn?" Du musstest es nur denken und warst dankbar dafür.

„Der Durst nach Wissen, der Wunsch nach einem Platz, der Kampf um Respekt, die Angst vor dem Scheitern, der Mut es zu versuchen. So unglaublich ähnlich... so bekannt..."

„Bekannt?"

„Oh ja, bekannt... Ich stand schon einmal vor dieser Frage... Wohin stecke ich dich nur?"

„Warum bekannt?"

„Slytherin war damals die falsche, die absolut unverzeihlich falsche Wahl...", ging das Mistding nicht auf deine Frage ein. „Ich hoffe, die richtige Wahl ist Gryffindor!"

Tja, und damit war deine Chance, eine Frage zu stellen, vorbei – ein Umstand, den du nicht zu wiederholen gedachtest.

Nichtsdestotrotz bekamst du deine Frage irgendwann beantwortet. Du erfuhrst, _welcher_ Schüler den Sprechenden Hut zu dieser tatsächlich unverzeihlichen Fehlentscheidung gebracht hatte – mit jedem Detail, das du über die Jugend deines Lehrers für Zaubertränke herausfandest.

* * *

_- fini -_


	78. Anders: Strafarbeit

**Callie:** Ich kenne die Hutgeschichten, hab ja selbst eine dazu geschrieben. ;) Aber ich kann dir jetzt beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen, ob das Drabble davor oder danach entstand. Es ist eines der ersten gewesen, die ich für die Tabelle geschrieben habe. Aber ich finde, manchmal hat Hermine auch recht slytherinsche Züge an sich... *gg*

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Anders'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Strafarbeit -**

* * *

„Vielleicht schreibt Madam Pompfrey dich krank."

„Oder Dumbledore redet mit ihm."

„Oder ich gehe einfach hin und sitze meine Strafarbeit ab." Lustlos stocherst du in deinem Abendessen herum und schielst zur Uhr. Noch zwei Minuten.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich Dumbledore nicht fragen soll?"

„Ja, bin ich. Ich komm schon alleine klar." Und weil du keine Lust darauf hast, diese Unterhaltung noch weiter zu führen, schiebst du den Teller von dir und stehst auf. „Bis später!"

Die Eingangshalle liegt ruhig da, denn Snape ruft Schüler immer so zu sich, dass sie kaum Gelegenheit zum Essen haben. Nicht, dass es dich stören würde. Du bekommst sowieso keinen Bissen herunter.

Nervös knackst du mit deinen Fingern. Auch der Versuch, irgendetwas über die Atmung zu retten, scheitert. Du kannst nicht gelassen bei ihm auftauchen. Irgendeine höhere Macht verbietet es dir.

Zumindest siehst du ihm fest in die Augen, während du an ihm vorbei das Büro betrittst. Und das Klacken der Tür im Schloss ist wie ein Startschuss, denn ihr fallt übereinander her, als hättet ihr euch Jahre nicht gesehen.

„Probleme?", fragt er zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Nein, keine. Sie glauben, ich würde es hassen, herzukommen."

„Sehr gut." Und dann stolpert ihr zur Schlafzimmertür.

* * *

_- fini -_


	79. Regen: Keine zweite Chance

**Callie:** Ach was, man kann doch nicht jeden Autoren im Kopf haben, der mal an einem so großen Gemeinschaftsprojekt wie den Hutgeschichten teilgenommen hat - selbst dann nicht, wenn man sie online gestellt hat. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Regen'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- Keine zweite Chance -**

* * *

Als du ihn im strömenden Regen disapparieren siehst, knicken deine Knie ein. Schmerz zuckt durch deine Beine, als du auf den Steinboden der Eulerei fällst, für einen Moment bist du stumm vor Entsetzen. Dann bricht alles aus dir heraus.

Stunden später oder nur Minuten ist da der warme Geruch von Himbeeren. Ginny. Sie versucht zu verstehen, streicht dir die krausen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Erst nachdem sie sich wiederholt hat, kannst du sie durch das Rauschen des Regens, das Pochen deines Herzens und den ohrenbetäubenden Schrei in deinem Inneren verstehen.

„Was ist los, Hermine?"

„E-Er wird... kann das nicht... e-er wird es nicht überleben", presst du hervor, lehnst dich mit deinem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihre zarte Statur. Sie ist stark.

„Wer?"

„Prof-fessor Snape."

In Ginnys Verstand fallen alle Puzzleteile an ihren Platz. „Aber..."

„Ich liebe ihn", hauchst du, als wäre das wundervolle Gefühl eine Sünde.

„Weiß er es?"

„Natürlich nicht!" Du kannst ja schlecht zu deinem Lehrer gehen und erwähnen, dass du meinst, dein Herz müsse zerbrechen an den Dingen, die er tut.

Sie überwindet ihr Entsetzen angesichts deines Zustandes. „Er ist gut, Mine, er wird es schaffen!"

Doch du weißt es besser. Deine Chance ist vertan.

* * *

_- fini -_


	80. Hemmung: Das erste Mal

**Waljona:** Danke für deine Review! Ich hoffe, du hast noch lange Spaß an Drabbles. :)  
**Callie:** Ginnys Reaktion war mir in diesem Drabble tatsächlich das wichtigste, aber du bist die einzige, die darauf angesprungen ist. *gg*

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Hemmung'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- Das erste Mal -**

* * *

Sie steht vor dir, rote Wangen, rasender Herzschlag. Ihr Atem geht so schnell, dass du Angst hast, sie könnte hyperventilieren. Dabei berühren ihre Finger dich noch nicht einmal.

„Du willst mich lieben, Hermine?", fragst du mit einer Stimme, die Schüler normalerweise niemals zu hören bekommen. Tief und sonor, es ist mehr das Vibrieren unter der Haut, das die Nachricht übermittelt.

Ihr stockt der Atem, sie schließt die Augen, schwankt. Dann hat sie sich plötzlich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Ich will es nicht, aber ich tue es."

Deine Mundwinkel zucken, dein Blick verlässt ihre Augen und du fixierst ihre zitternden Fingerspitzen, nur Zentimeter vor deinem Gesicht. „Warum schaffst du es dann nicht, mich zu berühren?"

„Weil ich immer noch Angst vor dir habe." Sie schluckt, ihre Zungenspitze schnellt zwischen ihren Lippen hervor.

Du möchtest ihr sagen, dass das klug ist. Ein Instinkt, auf den sie hören sollte. Stattdessen nimmst du ihre Finger in deine. Wärme und Kälte treffen aufeinander, sie keucht. Du ziehst sie zu dir und legst ihre Hand an deine Wange. Für einen Moment bist du selbst überwältigt, läufst du Gefahr, dich in diesem unglaublichen Gefühl zu verlieren.

„Wie fühlt es sich an?", willst du wissen, klingst irgendwie heiser.

„Unglaublich."

* * *

_- fini -_


	81. Klammern: Die Sturheit einer Göre

_zum Prompt ‚Klammern'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- ****Die Sturheit einer lästigen Göre**** -**

* * *

Du bist ein starker Mann, doch konfrontiert mit diesem Blick wäre vermutlich sogar Merlin persönlich kapituliert. Erschöpft lehnst du dich gegen die Kante deines Schreibtisches.

„Was willst du eigentlich von mir, Hermine?"

Sie überlegt. „Eine Chance?"

„Wofür?" Was zum Teufel erhofft sie sich von einem Menschen wie dir? Den berühmten liebevollen Kern? Die Intelligenz, eine erfolgreiche Beziehung zu führen? Die Aussicht auf lebenslanges Glück an deiner Seite?

Sie klammert sich an eine falsche Hoffnung.

Vielleicht ist es genau diese Tatsache, die sie nicht akzeptieren kann. Sie sieht aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen, während sie dein Büro durchquert und so dicht vor dir stehen bleibt, dass ihr Geruch dir die Sinne vernebelt. Du lehnst dich instinktiv zurück, aber nur für eine Sekunde. Dann kommst du ihr entgegen, als würde eine Hand zwischen deinen Schulterblättern dich nach vorne pressen.

Sie lehnt ihre Stirn gegen deine. Ihre warme, weiche Stirn. Ihr Atem streicht über deine Nase, deine Lippen, dein Kinn.

„Ich weiß, dass du dir wünschst, ich würde endlich aufgeben. Aber solange es dieses Etwas in deinem Blick gibt, das mir vom Gegenteil berichtet, werde ich das nicht tun. Verstanden?"

Du schnaubst. „Lästige Göre."

Sie lächelt. „Ich liebe dich auch."

* * *

_- fini -_


	82. Metall: Das Geburtstagsgeschenk

**Callie:** Stimmt, die Fragen der nicht-HG/SSler sind manchmal schon ziemlich kniffelig. Ich bin mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, eine FF zu empfehlen, je nach Einstellung meines Gegenübers, und mir nicht mehr den Mund fusselig zu reden. Aber vielleicht sollte ich dann zukünftig einfach auf das Drabble verweisen. :D  
**Kathi:** *fächelt kathi luft zu* Geht es wieder? *besorgt guckt* Heute gibt es auch was zum Erholen. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Metall'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- ****Das Geburtstagsgeschenk**** -**

* * *

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

Man schreibt den neunten Januar und Severus sieht mit diesem 'Sag jetzt Ja und dein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen'-Blick zu dir auf.

Es ist dir ein wahres Vergnügen, provokativ zu erwidern: „Ja!"

Er kneift die Augen zusammen, bis sie nur noch ein schmaler Schlitz in seinem leicht rötlich verfärbten Gesicht sind. Doch mittlerweile hat er gelernt, dass eine schlichte Weigerung nicht mehr ausreicht, um dich einknicken zu lassen. Also knurrt er leise und blickt hinab auf das Geschenk, das du ihm zu seinem dreiundvierzigsten Geburtstag gemacht hast. „Wie soll das überhaupt funktionieren?", fragt er verstimmt.

Du gehst zum Schreibtisch und beißt dir auf die Zunge, um nicht zu grinsen; du hast so gut wie gewonnen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zeigst du ihm, wie man die vier Teile miteinander kombiniert, so dass sie funktionieren.

Skeptisch nimmt er das Gesamtwerk in die Hand, dreht und wendet es. „Es ist so... kurz", murmelte er mit einem Blick, als hättest du ihm ein faules Ei in die Hand gegeben.

„Es ist praktisch", setzt du dagegen.

„Und das Metallding rostet auch nicht?"

Du kicherst, als du seinen Widerstand komplett fallen siehst. „Nein, Severus, die Metallfeder eines Füllers rostet nicht."

* * *

_- fini -_


	83. Liebe: Lektionen

**Callie:** Herrje, du wirfst immer Fragen auf, an die ich gar nicht gedacht habe und ich muss mir dann Antworten aus den Fingern saugen. *meh* Also, jaah, es ist gut möglich, dass Severus gewisse Erfahrungen mit Muggelgegenständen gesammelt hat als Kind, aber... *grübel* Ha! *gedankenblitz hat* Seine Eltern waren alles andere als reich, vermutlich hatten sie gar nicht das Geld, um ihm einen richtigen Füller zu kaufen und er musste mit Bleistiften schreiben. *mit den augenbrauen wackelt* Geht das durch? ;)  
**Kathi:** Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich auf solche Ideen komme. Aber an meiner Antwort an Callie siehst du ja, wohin sie mich führen. *zusammenbrech*

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Liebe'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- ****Lektionen**** -**

* * *

Du hast geglaubt, du würdest die Liebe aufgeben, indem du das Dunkle Mal akzeptierst. Dass ein dermaßen schwarzes Zeichen reichen würde, um dich der schmerzhaften Gefühle von Zuneigung und Sehnsucht zu befreien.

Nun, dem war nicht so.

Du würdest niemals leugnen, dass du der Liebe damals wirklich hast abschwören wollen. Es war mit ein Grund, warum du zu den Todessern gingst. Heute bist du froh, dass du nach wie vor zu diesem Gefühl fähig bist.

Denn es könnte deiner heutigen Meinung nach nichts besseres geben, als an einem ruhigen Sonntagabend zusammen mit deiner ehemaligen Schülerin Hermine Granger auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin zu sitzen. Oder zu liegen. Dein Kopf ruht in ihrem Schoß, ihre rechte Hand streicht gedankenverloren durch dein Haar und in ihrer Linken hält sie ein Buch, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit fesselt.

Dass eine solche Zufriedenheit auch Bestandteil der Liebe sein kann, ist dir neu. Du musstest lernen, damit umzugehen, und du hast es ihr nicht leicht gemacht. Dem Himmel sei Dank ist sie eine wirklich hartnäckige junge Frau.

Hartnäckig und absolut liebenswert, wenn sie wie jetzt auf ihrer Unterlippe kaut, ohne es zu bemerken. Du bist ihr unbeschreiblich dankbar für die Lektion, die sie dir erteilt hat.

* * *

_- fini -_


	84. Hass: Veränderungen unerwünscht

An dieser Stelle möchte ich auch allen (freiwillig oder unfreiwillig) stillen Lesern ein frohes und besinnliches Weihnachtsfest wünschen! Auf dass ein paar eurer Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen mögen. :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Hass'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- ****Veränderungen unerwünscht**** -**

* * *

Du rutschtst dicht an Hermine heran, als sie endlich ins Bett kommt, schließt deine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper und steckst deine Nase in ihre Haare, die – sie neuerdings mit einem Zauber glättet.

Unwillkürlich rümpfst du die Nase, als dir der scharfe Geruch der angewandten Magie bewusst wird. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass nichts mehr übrig ist von der schieren Mähne, die sich früher so weich an deinem Gesicht angefühlt hat.

„Hermine?"

„Hm?"

„Könntest du dir _bitte_ die Haare waschen gehen?" Du bemühst dich wirklich, freundlich zu klingen. Aber wie sagt man freundlich, dass man die neuen Haare der Ehefrau hasst?

Anscheinend nicht so wie du: „Warum?"

Du setzte dich auf und verschränkst die Arme vor der Brust; da hilft nur noch ein Frontalangriff. „Ich hasse es, wenn sie glatt sind! Ich hasse den Geruch, ich hasse, wie sie sich anfühlen, ich mag es nicht mal _leiden_. Daher bitte ich dich darum, geh dir die Haare waschen und wende diesen Zauber niemals wieder an!"

Sie schaut dich blinzelnd an und nach ein paar endlos scheinenden Sekunden seufzt sie erleichtert. „Danke!" Sie drückt dir einen Kuss auf die Lippen und läuft geradewegs ins Bad.

Du siehst ihr überrascht hinterher. „Das war... unerwartet."

* * *

_- fini -_


	85. Gleichgültigkeit: Ignorierte Wahrheit

**Callie:** Ich die Augen verdrehen? Nö. Im Gegenteil, ich freu mich über deine Reviews - nicht zuletzt, weil sie mich oft dazu bringen, meine Drabbles nochmal genauer zu überdenken. ;) Also keine Angst, du bist immer willkommen bei mir. :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Gleichgültigkeit'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- ****Ignorierte Wahrheit**** -**

* * *

Du bist dabei, dir eine Strickjacke anzuziehen; es ist kalt in den Kerkern. Da fängt dein Spigelbild an zu sprechen: „Wollen wir wieder zu _ihm_?"

Du verdrehst kurz die Augen; der Schweigezauber verliert immer in den ungünstigsten Zeitpunkten seine Wirkung. Ohne groß nachzudenken, ziehst du deinen Zauberstab hervor und die Formel ist schon halb gesprochen, als es sagt: „Es wird nicht besser, wenn du allen den Mund verbietest, die die Wahrheit sprechen."

„Welche Wahrheit?"

„_Die_ Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit, dass du deine Zeit verschwendest mit einem Mann, der Gleichgültigkeit zu seinem Lebensmotto gemacht hat."

„Er ist nicht gleichgültig", erwiderst du. „Er wurde nur zu oft verletzt. Er braucht Zeit."

„Du gehst seit drei Jahren immer wieder zu ihm. Wie viel Zeit will er denn noch? Fünf Jahre? Sieben Jahre? Zehn Jahre?"

„So viel, wie er eben braucht." Wieder hebst du deinen Zauberstab.

„Was glaubst du denn, unter der Gleichgültigkeit zu finden? Meinst du, da ist ein liebevoller, zärtlicher und offener Mann, der nur auf eine Frau wie dich gewartet hat?" Dein Spiegelbild sieht dich spöttisch an.

„Du kennst ihn nicht!", zischst du. Deine Zähne knirschen, als du sie fest aufeinander beißt.

„Nein, ich nicht", stimmt dein Ebenbild dir zu, „aber du."

* * *

_- fini -_


	86. Biss: Ein Gift namens Vertrauen

**Callie:** Ja, die magischen Spiegel sind schon eine interessante Sache. Bei JKR waren sie ja immer nur für einen Gag am Rande zu haben, aber da gibt es bestimmt noch eine Menge zu entdecken. *fühlt sich plötzlich von plotbunnys umzingelt*  
**Kathi:** Ja, danke, es war sehr entspannt. :) Und wie waren die Feiertage bei dir? Ich hoffe, nicht allzu stressig.

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Biss'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- ****Ein Gift namens Vertrauen**** -**

* * *

Zuerst folgst du den beiden Jungs forsch, doch von einem Moment auf den anderen ist da... dieses Gefühl.

„Komm schon, Hermine!"

Du schaust dich um; hinter dir liegt Dunkelheit. „Geht schon mal vor." Du musst dich vergewissern.

Eilig läufst du zurück. Vor deinen Augen wieder das Bild der Schlange, die sich auf den einst so imposanten Mann stürzt und ihn zu einem hilflosen Zwerg schrumpfen lässt.

Du leuchtest den Ort des Grauens aus und trittst in die rote Pfütze vor ihm. Du zögerst nicht, als du deine Finger in die warme Falte seines Halses presste.

Noch bevor du seinen Puls an deinen Fingerspitzen spürst, hörst seinen Atem. Er öffnet die Augen und seine Hand greift nach deiner. „Ich bin hier", versicherst du ihm und obwohl du ihn hasst, läuft dir eine Träne der Erleichterung über die Wange.

Du willst dich von ihm lösen, Hilfe holen, doch er lässt dich nicht los. Noch einmal siehst du auf ihn herab und es liegt ein Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen, der dich schauern lässt.

Todesangst.

Du streichst ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Ich komme wieder."

Daraufhin sinkt er erschöpft zurück. Es ist, als hätte die Schlange ihm statt des Gifts Vertrauen eingeimpft.

* * *

_- fini -_


	87. Phönix: Ein Ort der Zuflucht

**Callie:** Ja, die Szene des letzten Drabbles ist eine beliebte Alternative zum Buchverlauf. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann ich das Drabble geschrieben habe, kann mich also nicht mal rausreden. *gg* Aber wenn so viele das Gleiche mögen, muss ja was dran sein, nicht wahr? :D  
**Kathi:** Danke, dir auch ein frohes neues Jahr! Ich bin leider immer so ein Stresstyp und daher froh, dass es jetzt wieder vorbei ist. Davon muss sich auch meine Muse erstmal erholen, aber das wird schon. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Phönix'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- ****Ein Ort der Zuflucht**** -**

* * *

Du hast ihn nicht gesucht. Du bist nur dem Phönix gefolgt.

Von Fawkes geht etwas Magisches aus. Etwas so Kräftiges, dass es dir wie eine Schnur vorkommt, die du nur festhalten musst, um in eine bessere Welt zu fliehen. Und wer hätte eine solche Flucht im Moment nötiger als er? Es wundert dich nicht, dass der Vogel zu ihm geflogen ist. Obwohl er gerade seinen Besitzer getötet hat.

Snape sitzt in einer der hintersten Bankreihen. Seiner Gestalt fehlt die übliche Haltung, er ist zusammengesunken und müde.

Du bleibst bei den schweren Flügeltüren stehen; beobachtest, wie Fawkes durch die Luft schwebt und sich auf der Rückenlehne niederlässt.

Der Tränkemeister zuckt kurz zusammen; ob nun wegen des Lichts oder wegen der plötzlichen Wärme, weißt du nicht. Vielleicht ist es auch der leise Gesang.

Du stehst still hinter ihnen und es fällt dir nicht schwer, dich nicht zu rühren. Wenn Snape wüsste, dass du hier stehst... du magst gar nicht an diese Möglichkeit denken.

Je länger du ihn ansiehst, desto deutlicher kannst du sehen, wie er nach dieser Schnur greift. Vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst.

Als er sie fest gepackt hat, hallt sein Seufzen durch das Kirchenschiff. Jetzt kannst du ihn alleine lassen.

* * *

_- fini -_


	88. Robe: Manipulation

**Callie:** Ja, Phönixe sind toll. Ich würde auch gerne mal ein bisschen mehr mit Fawkes (oder auch einem anderen Phönix) anstellen, aber das ist schon so oft durchgekaut worden, dass es schon fast langweilig ist. :/ Na, mal schauen, vielleicht hab ich irgendwann ja mal eine bahnbrechende Idee. *gg*  
**Kathi:** Macht nichts, kommen auch wieder bessere. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Robe'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- ****Manipulation**** -**

* * *

Wenn du Severus in seinen Meisterroben siehst, benimmst du dich ähnlich wie deine Mom, wenn sie im Fernsehen 'Ein Offizier und Gentleman' mit Richard Gere ansieht. Nämlich peinlich. Dein Glück ist, dass du dich dabei weniger auffällig verhältst.

Obwohl der weite schwarze Stoff mit dem gelben Kragen und dem Abzeichen der Meistergilde kaum etwas von seiner Statue erahnen lässt, schafft er damit, was selbst ein brechend voller Gemeinschaftsraum niemals geschafft hat – du kannst dich nicht mehr konzentrieren, kriegst keinen anständigen Satz auf die Reihe.

Im Nachhinein bist du dir sicher, dass er das bemerkt hat. Warum sonst hätte er sich in eben dieser Robe an den Kessel stellen sollen? Bestimmt nicht, um die Situation vor dem Gremium zu proben, wie er sagt. Er legt diese Routineprüfung alle paar Jahre ab, um seine Lizenz zu behalten. Hat es bestimmt schon zehnmal gemacht, wenn nicht häufiger. Er weiß, wie man damit umgeht.

Nein. Er hat diese Robe angezogen, weil er auf eine bessere Chance gehofft hat. Weil er – Slytherin, der er ist – überzeugt war, dass du auf seine Frage 'Willst du meine Frau werden?' gar nicht mit Nein antworten könntest, wenn er sie trägt.

Und was sollst du sagen? Er hatte Recht.

* * *

_- fini -_


	89. Ball: Die letzte Lektion

**Kathi:** Da hast du das Drabble ja bald häufiger gelesen als ich. ;) Aber ich freu mich, dass dir dieses wieder mehr zugesagt hat als das vorherige. :)  
**Callie:** Na ja, direkt größere Rollen sind es häufig nicht, die Phönixe in den Storys spielt, aber sie tauchen halt immer mal wieder auf. attack09 z.B. spielt gerne damit. :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Ball'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- ****Die letzte Lektion**** -**

* * *

Er steht am glaslosen Fenster der Heulenden Hütte und sieht hinauf zu dem silbernen Ball am Nachthimmel, während du auf der staubigen Couch sitzt und ihn anstarrst. Schon wieder. Immer wieder seitdem du nach dem Ende der Schlacht seine Leiche bergen wolltest und seinen Geist gefunden hast.

„Warum kommen Sie immer wieder hierher, Miss Granger?"

Du leugnest nicht, dass du ihn beobachtet hast, als er sich zu dir umdreht in seiner weiß schimmernden Form, die Schemen des Dahinters offenbart. Er sieht aus, als hätte ihn jemand heilig gesprochen.

„Ich... kann nicht anders."

Er schnaubt leise; der Tod und die unfreiwillige Rückkehr ins Diesseits hat ihn gleichgültig werden lassen. „Zeitverschwendung."

Für ein paar Minuten wird es wieder still zwischen euch, sein Blick fliegt erneut aus dem Fenster, hoch zum silbernen Ball.

„Was hält Sie im Leben, Sir?" Unbewusst rutschtst du an die äußerste Kante der Couch. Du hast ihn zu Lebzeiten niemals berührt, wolltest ihm nicht einmal näher sein als unbedingt nötig. Doch jetzt kribbelt es in deinen Fingern vor Verlangen.

Er sieht dich an und das Verlangen stirbt. „Das Leben, Miss Granger. Das Leben, das ich niemals gelebt habe. Also nehmen Sie Ihren Umhang und machen Sie es besser als ich."

* * *

_- fini -_


	90. Eng: Evakuierung

**Kathi:** Das stimmt wohl. Aber nichtsdestotrotz finde ich die Vorstellung faszinierend. Das ist wohl die Autorin in mir. ;)  
**Callie:** Ich hab auch die ganze Zeit an den Weihnachtsball gedacht, aber das war mir zu einfach. Irgendwo ist da immer dieser sture Teil in mir, der es bitte originell und nicht einfach haben möchte. Dafür hab ich an diesem Prompt fast bis zum Schluss geknabbert. XD

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Eng'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- ****Evakuierung**** -**

* * *

Du hast noch versucht, einen Sprung zur Seite zu machen, als ihr wegen akuter Explosionsgefahr (dieses Mal Dank Seamus) den Tränkeklassenraum evakuieren müsst. Doch Snape greift so plötzlich nach deinem Arm, zieht dich hinter den anderen in den kleinen Vorratsraum – du hast keine Chance, ihm zu entkommen.

„Großartig, Finnigan, absolut großartig", knurrt Snape über dir, während du so dicht bei ihm stehst, dass du seine Wärme spürst. Auf dieser Wärme schwebt ein zarter Geruch in deine Nase, durch und durch männlich, ein Duft, den man sofort einem Aftershave zuordnen würde. „Das macht fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und eine Woche Nachsitzen bei Mr Filch!"

„Aber...", protestiert Seamus, während ein paar Slytherins verstohlen kichern.

Merlin, es ist so _eng_! Du versuchst durch den Mund zu atmen, drehst unauffällig den Kopf zur Seite, aber es nützt nichts. Der Duft vernebelt dir die Sinne. Wenn dieser elende Kessel bloß endlich in die Luft gehen würde!

„Kein Aber!", schnappt dein Lehrer, „Die Zeit der Explosionen ist schon seit Jahren vorbei. Lernen Sie es, oder verlassen Sie meinen Kurs."

In diesem Moment knallt es im Klassenzimmer, die Druckwelle lässt Snape ein Stück nach vorne taumeln, du schließt verzweifelt deine Augen – und atmest tief ein. Wow...

* * *

_- fini -_


	91. Heiß: Mehr Mensch

**Callie:** Lass das bloß nicht Severus hören, was du ihm da unterstellst. Das wäre doch ganz und gar... slytherin. *feix*  
**Waljona:** Oh ja, Aftershave ist gefährlich. Aber ich wette mit dir, die Kerle wissen das. Die machen das absichtlich. -.-

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Heiß'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- ****Mehr Mensch**** -**

* * *

Sie schreckt aus dem Schlaf, als du das Zimmer betrittst. Die Bettdecke knistert, sie zieht die Nase hoch, hustet angestrengt. Ihre Augen glänzen im Flackern der Kerze.

„Willst du nicht doch den Erkältungstrank nehmen, Mia?", fragst du, während du dich neben sie und einen Arm um ihre Schultern legst. Ihr Körper ist an deinem heiß wie eine Wärmflasche.

„Nein", entscheidet sie trotzdem mit einer Stimme, die viel tiefer und rauer klingt als sonst, „ich vertrage das Zeug nicht. Und wenn ich die Wahl habe zwischen deinem Bett und dem Boden vor dem Klo wähle ich lieber ersteres."

„Ich könnte einen Erkältungstrank nur für dich brauen", erinnerst du sie und streichelst über ihre erhitzte Schulter, „ohne Übelkeit."

„Oder du lässt mich einfach mal ein bisschen mehr Mensch und weniger Hexe sein. Es ist nur eine Erkältung." Wieder schnieft sie.

„Schön!" Du schaust zum Nachtschrank, zupfst zwei Taschentücher aus der Box. Während sie sich die Nase putzt, machst du es dir gemütlich und nimmst sie wieder in den Arm.

Zwei Tage später bist du auch krank und verzichtest aus Solidarität auf den Trank – weil selbst ein paar kranke Tage im Bett ihren Reiz haben können, wenn man sie mit der richtigen verbringt.

* * *

_- fini -_


	92. Wachs: Todesser bei Madame Tussauds

**Callie:** Ich kann dich gut verstehen, ich mag auch lieber alleine sein, wenn ich krank bin. Aber wenn Severus sich so anbietet, würde ich ihn auch nicht wegschicken. :D  
**Kathi:** Solange du es schaffst, auf den Beinen zu bleiben, reicht das doch. :D

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Wachs'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- ****Todesser bei Madame Tussauds**** -**

* * *

Du hast bis weit nach deinem Schulabschluss nicht gewusst, dass es Sehenswürdigkeiten in London gibt, die auch für die magische Bevölkerung interessant sind. Vor allem hast du nicht gewusst, dass es bei Madame Tussauds eine unscheinbare Tür gibt, die zu einer zweiten Ausstellung führt. Erst durch den reißerischen Artikel im Tagespropheten _'Todesser bei Madame Tussauds!'_ hast du davon erfahren.

Während Ron also mit Harry und Neville bei Charly in Rumänien ist, um 'ein richtiges Männerwochenende' zu verbringen, bist du in eben jene Ausstellung gegangen, um den Mann noch einmal zu sehen, der dir nicht aus dem Kopf geht.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape", sagst du leise, als du vor ihm stehst. Seine Augen bewegen sich kaum merklich, er sieht dich an – denn natürlich wohnt nicht nur magischen Bildern mehr Leben inne als üblich. Antworten tut er dir jedoch nicht.

Du spürst die alte Angst in dir aufsteigen, als du dich erdreistest, ihn wie ein Tier im Käfig anzusehen. Seine Augen verfolgen jede deiner Bewegungen.

„Er ist der einzige, der sich weigert zu sprechen", sagt da plötzlich jemand hinter dir. Du wirbelst herum und erkennst den Aufseher an seiner Uniform. „Sonderbarer Kauz."

„Nein, nicht sonderbar", erwiderst du, „es ist bloß alles gesagt."

* * *

_- fini -_


	93. Stimme: Zu real

**Callie:** Stimmt, ein bisschen gruselig ist die Vorstellung der magischen Wachsfiguren schon. Andererseits fände ich auch sprechende Gemälde und Spiegel im Alltag gruselig bis lästig. *gg*  
**Kathi:** An der Idee zum letzten Drabble habe ich gebrütet wie eine Henne ihr Ei. XD Bin doch sehr erleichtert, dass es sich gelohnt hat. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Stimme'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- ****Zu real**** -**

* * *

Seitdem sie tot ist, hörst du ihre Stimme. Ständig. Und zwar so, wie sie gewesen ist. Glockenhell und fröhlich; es gibt nichts Schöneres für dich. Und nichts, das dich mehr quält.

Die Vorstellung, eines Morgens aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass es still geworden ist in deinem Kopf, ist Traum und Alptraum gleichermaßen. Du willst sie vergessen und weißt doch, dass du dann dich selbst vergessen würdest.

Deswegen weißt du auch nicht, was du von diesen ominösen Videos, die ihre Eltern dir zeigen, halten sollst. Jedenfalls klingt ihre Stimme anders. Tiefer und ernster, während sie eine Schnute zieht und sich über die Aufnahmen beschwert. Du ziehst unbewusst deine Augenbrauen zusammen.

Und Potter, der es aus irgendeinem Grund für nötig gehalten hat, dich hierher zu bringen, schickt die Grangers aus dem Zimmer.

Seine Worte bringen dich in die Realität zurück. Eine Realität, die erträglicher gewesen ist, als man dich noch nicht mit der Wahrheit konfrontiert hatte.

„Oblivieren Sie mich", sagst du.

Er reißt die Augen auf. „Bitte?"

„Oblivieren Sie mich, Potter!" Unter deinem scharfen Blick weicht er einen Schritt zurück.

„Und wenn ich es falsch mache?"

Du zuckst mit den Schultern. „Es ist mir egal." Wenn nur ihre glockenhelle Stimme zu dir zurückkommt.

* * *

_- fini -_


	94. Lecken: Gefangene der Vergangenheit

**Kathi:** Er hat es nicht ertragen, deswegen soll Harry ihn ja oblivieren.  
**Callie:** Hermine macht gar nichts besonderes auf den Videos, aber die Stimme, die er von ihr in Erinnerung hat, klingt anders als die auf den Videos. Seine Erinnerung ist über die Zeit einfach verfälscht worden, wie es so oft der Fall ist. Aber er will keine wahre Erinnerung an Hermine haben, sondern seine eigene, egal wie verfälscht sie ist. :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Lecken'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- ****Gefangene der Vergangenheit**** -**

* * *

Mit einem Lächeln beobachtest du, wie dein Sohn andächtig an seinem Eis leckt. Die bunten Streusel wirbeln munter über die angeschmolzene Vanillemasse und das Schirmchen dreht sich so heftig, dass dir schon vom Zuschauen schwindelig wird.

Als Ron sich neben dich setzt, schreckst du auf. Aus den Erinnerungen, die dich immer beim Anblick des Jungen überkommen. An diese Nacht voller Leidenschaft, den Einblick in einen dunklen Geist, die Faszination, die du seitdem niemals wieder so ungetrübt empfunden hast. Was ist schon magische Mediforschung im Vergleich zu diesem Mann?

„Verwöhnst du ihn schon wieder?", fragt Ron. Sein sanftmütiger Gesichtsausdruck mildert den Vorwurf; er wagt es nicht, deinen Umgang mit dem Jungen zu kritisieren, das geht ihn selbst nach fünf Ehejahren noch nichts an.

„Nein, gar nicht. Es ist Sommer, er ist ein Kind. Er hat etwas Spaß verdient."

Dass Severus Snape der Vater dieses Jungen ist, sieht man ihm auf eine Meile Entfernung an. Vermutlich hat Ron deswegen niemals gefragt.

Dass er es irgendwann nachholen könnte, fürchtest du trotzdem. Denn dann müsstest du ihm vielleicht auch gestehen, dass dein Herz noch immer dem Mann gehört, der im Endkampf für euch starb. Ohne von dem bezaubernden Ergebnis dieser einen Nacht zu wissen.

* * *

_- fini -_


	95. Brauchen: Blind

**Kathi:** Hm, gute Frage. So, wie ich mir Hermine in der Situation vorstelle, würde sie wahrscheinlich lügen.  
**Callie:** Ich hab ein Faible für andere Varianten. *gg* Und ehrlich gesagt mag ich es im Moment auch gerne, wenn Ron ein bisschen feinfühliger dargestellt wird. Vielleicht werde ich weich, aber irgendwie ist er doch ein feiner Kerl.

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Brauchen'  
PoV: Hermine Granger oder Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- ****Blind**** -**

* * *

„Severus, ich brauche dich."

„Ich bin doch da."

„Bist du das?"

„Natürlich. Direkt neben dir. Du musst doch nur deine Hand ausstrecken. Stell dich nicht dümmer an, als du bist."

„Ich stelle mich nicht an. Aber es ist dunkel. Ich kann dich nicht sehen."

„Du musst mich nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass ich da bin."

„Aber wirst du bleiben? Oder wirst du gehen?"

„Wohin sollte ich wohl gehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es gibt viele Orte, an die es dich ziehen könnte."

„Doch keinen, dessen Zug ich nachzugeben gedenke. Es ist gut, so wie es ist."

„Findest du?"

„Du nicht?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es ist nicht das, was ich erwartet habe, als ich an deine Seite trat."

„Das ist es nie, Mia."

„Wenn man aus deinen Augen auf die Welt schaut sicherlich nicht. Aber meine Augen sehen etwas anderes."

„Was sehen sie denn?"

„Im Moment gar nichts."

„Nun, dann sehen sie dasselbe wie meine."

„Und das ist das Problem."

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht..."

„Ich brauche dich. Und du siehst nichts. Wie sollst du mir helfen, wenn du nichts siehst?"

„Vertraue auf das, was du weißt."

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich weiß, dass du tot bist."

* * *

_- fini -_


	96. Gänsehaut: Zu zweit auf dem Eis

**Kathi:** Wenn's gruselig war, war's genau richtig. :D  
**Callie:** Ja, das Drabble sollte zum Nachdenken anregen. Und deswegen werde ich auch nichts weiter dazu erklären. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Writer's Choice/Gänsehaut'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- ****Zu zweit auf dem Eis**** -**

* * *

Du verstehst es ja, dass Madam Pomfrey Hilfe braucht bei der Versorgung der Verletzten; immerhin habt ihr gerade einen Krieg beendet. Doch muss ausgerechnet Granger deine Wunden versorgen? Du warst ihr Lehrer, verflucht! Es gehört verboten, dass ihre Berührungen auf deiner Schulter eine Gänsehaut auslösen!

Oh, und sie nutzt die Gelegenheit übrigens schamlos aus. Denn _so_ lange braucht kein normaler Mensch, um eine einzige Schnittwunde zu versorgen.

„Sie begeben sich auf dünnes Eis, Miss Granger", lässt du sie wissen und siehst sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Irgendwie musst du deine Gedanken wieder klären und auf das Wesentliche fokussieren. Und das Wesentliche sind nicht ihre Finger auf deiner Haut!

Sie schluckt, erwidert deinen Blick allerdings sehr selbstsicher. „Ich weiß, Sir."

Es ist wirklich schade, dass deine Augenbraue bereits oben gewesen ist. Jetzt hätte es viel besser gepasst. „Aber?"

Ihre Blicke mustern dich abschätzend, nehmen die Gänsehaut und das leichte Wackeln deiner Fassung wahr, bis es an ihr ist, eine Augenbraue zu heben. „Ich bin nicht alleine auf dem Eis, nicht wahr?" Sie klebt das Pflaster betont hart auf die Wunde und dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Abgang sprachlos zu beobachten.

Das Schlimmste daran ist allerdings, dass sie Recht hat.

* * *

_- fini -_


	97. Fußpilz: Nicht richtig

**Kathi:** Muss ich mir Sorgen machen, weil du meine Drabbles schon als Erlebnis bezeichnest? *gg*  
**Callie:** Wobei dachtest du eher an Feuer und Verbrennen? Das kann ich gerade irgendwie nicht zuordnen. Aber ja, es scheint Severus ziemlich erwischt zu haben. Also verletzungstechnisch... *duckt sich vor den bösen blicken des tränkemeisters*

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Writer's Choice/Fußpilz'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- ****Nicht richtig**** -**

* * *

„Was war es diesmal?", fragt Ginny träge.

„Fußpilz." Du rümpfst die Nase.

„Und das weißt du, weil..."

„Nicht, was du denkst! Das würde ich nie tun. Nein, er hatte Sandalen an."

„Zum ersten _Date_?"

„Yep."

„Oh."

„Jaah." Du setzt dich auf eine Parkbank, Ginny tut es dir umständlich gleich; ihr geschwollener Bauch behindert sie mittlerweile doch sehr.

„Ich glaube, es gibt keinen passenden Mann für dich."

„Meinst du?"

„David", beginnt sie aufzuzählen.

„Hat das Date vergessen. Das geht nicht."

„Sein Vater hatte einen Herzinfarkt! Aber gut... Sam."

„Musste ich nach Hause bringen, weil er so betrunken war."

„Er hat geheult wie ein Schlosshund, ich will gar nicht wissen, was du mit ihm angestellt hast. Jonathan."

„Er hielt Alraunen für eine hübsche Blume." Du ziehst eine Augenbraue in die Stirn.

„Schon gut... Oscar."

„Hat mir schon am ersten Abend das freie Zimmer in der Wohnung seiner Mutter angeboten."

Ginny gibt einen zischenden Laut von sich. „Und jetzt auch noch Fußpilz-Freddy. Du bist echt gestraft."

„Jaah..."

„Weißt du, was dein Problem ist?"

„Sag's mir!"

„Keiner von ihnen hieß Severus Snape."

Du senkst ertappt den Blick. „Tja, der wollte mich nicht."

„Sein Pech", entscheidet Ginny und irgendwie macht es das besser.

* * *

_- fini -_


	98. Ende: Der letzte Morgen

**Callie:** Ah, okay. Na ja, so kann man das Eis-Drabble natürlich auch sehen. Bin ich zugegebenermaßen gar nicht drauf gekommen. ;) Alraunen sind bei mir übrigens immer gern verwendete magische Pflanzen, einfach weil ich die Version, die JKR sich dafür ausgedacht hat, sehr mag. Damit kann man ja so viel anfangen...  
**Kathi:** Stimmt, in so einer Situation kann eine gute Freundin so manches erleichtern. :)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Writer's Choice/Ende'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- ****Der letzte Morgen**** -**

* * *

Du duschst ausgiebig. Und sehr heiß. Du kostete es aus wie schon lange nicht mehr. Immerhin könnte es deine letzte Dusche sein.

Dampfend steigst du nach einer halben Stunde aus der Wanne und trocknest dich mit einer an Perfektionismus grenzenden Akribie ab. Du nimmst deinen Körper auf eine viel intensivere Art wahr. Du spürst jeden Flecken Haut, wie sich die zarten Härchen unter einem kühlen Luftzug aufstellten, sogar wie der Sauerstoff durch deine Lungen strömt. Du _bist_ – zum erste Mal in deinem Leben.

Später läufst du mit ausdrucksloser Miene durch die Flure des Schlosses. Kein Frühstück heute; die Angst schnürt dir die Kehle zu.

Deine Beine bewegen sich selbstständig, kennen den Weg und ignorieren das Aufbäumen deines Verstandes, der hartnäckig in die entgegengesetzte Richtung strebt. Es gibt Dinge, die müssen getan werden – wenn nötig auch unter Umgehung des Managements.

Je näher du deinem Ziel kommst, desto langsamer werden deine Schritte. Und die Kraft, die du brauchst, um die Tür aufzustoßen, kannst du kaum mehr aufbringen. Das ist der Moment, auf den dein Leben zugestrebt hat. Das ist...

„Schön, dass Sie sich doch noch dazu entschieden haben, zu Ihrer Zabertrankprüfung aufzutauchen, Miss Granger."

...eine Stunde alleine unter den Augen Professor Snapes.

* * *

_- fini -_


	99. Apfel: Unlösbar

Nach fast zwei Wochen lang anhaltenden Update-Problemen gibt es heute gleich zwei Drabbles, denn auf der Partnerseite bin ich schon seit Sonntag durch und ich will euch hier jetzt nicht noch länger zappeln lassen. ;)

**Kathi:** Eine Stunde für eine praktische Prüfung ist doch lang. Ich hätte nicht so lange abgefragt werden wollen bei meinem Mut zur Lücke. *hust* Und wie gründlich Severus geduscht hat, überlass ich deiner Fantasie. ;)  
**Callie:** Was nach diesem letzten Morgen passiert, ist etwas, über das ich mir keine genaueren Gedanken gemacht habe. Aber ich würde schon sagen, dass Snape irgendwie eine Rolle spielt. ;)

* * *

_zum Prompt ‚Writer's Choice/Apfel'  
PoV: Hermine Granger  
_

* * *

**- ****Unlösbar**** -**

* * *

Intensiv starrst du den Apfel an, der vor dir auf dem Tisch liegt. Seine rote Farbe, die vollen Rundungen und die Pigmentierung der Schale. Du bildest dir sogar ein, den frischen Geruch wahrnehmen zu können.

Über den Apfel hinweg siehst du zweierlei: Snape, der seelenruhig an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt und dich genauso beobachtet wie du den Apfel, und die Uhr an der Wand, die ein baldiges Ende deiner Strafarbeit ankündigt.

Letzteres ist wirklich unbefriedigend, denn zum einen konntest du deine Aufgabe (einen Trank zu brauen, dessen Hauptzutat dieser Apfel ist) nicht erfüllen, zum anderen... würdest du gerne noch bleiben.

Seufzend richtest du dich schließlich auf und sagst: „Es gibt keinen Trank, der einen Apfel als Hauptzutat hat, Sir."

Er zieht eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Tatsächlich? Nun, ich finde, Sie sollten noch einmal wiederkommen, um Ihr Fazit zu überdenken, Miss Granger. Morgen Abend, dieselbe Zeit."

Für einen Moment bist du irritiert. Und dann verstehst du den Sinn dieses Apfels. _Natürlich_ gibt es keinen Trank, der Snapes Anforderungen entspricht. Aber solange er das nicht zugibt, kann er dich mit derselben Aufgabe immer wieder herbestellen.

Du verkneifst dir mühsam ein Lächeln und räumst deine Sachen zusammen – voller Vorfreude auf den nächsten Abend.

* * *

_- fini -_


	100. Gott: Die zweite Chance

_zum Prompt ‚Writer's Choice/Gott'  
PoV: Severus Snape  
_

* * *

**- ****Die zweite Chance**** -**

* * *

Deine Zunge fühlt sich an, als würde ein totes Tier darauf liegen. Du verziehst das Gesicht, was erstaunlich viel Kraft kostet. Mehr, als du entbehren kannst. Als nächstes sind die Augen dran.

Mühsam ziehst du die Lider nach oben. Es ist dunkel. Bald ergeben die Schemen in deiner Nähe einen Sinn. Du erinnerst dich, was geschehen ist. Der Dunkle Lord hat dir sein Schoßtier auf den Hals gehetzt – wortwörtlich.

Diese Erinnerung beschwört Fragen herauf. Eine setzt sich durch: Warum bist du noch am Leben?

Fragen waren schon immer eine ausgezeichnete Möglichkeit, deine Kräfte zu mobilisieren. Du hebst deine Hand, betastest deinen Hals. Klebrig. Du spürst die unregelmäßigen Ränder der Wunden.

Dann fällt dir eine Bewegung auf. Jemand ist bei dir. Jemand, der sich vorher perfekt in die Dunkelheit eingefügt hat.

„Glauben Sie an Gott, Sir?"

Du kennst die Stimme. Selbst jetzt kann sie nicht aufhören, Fragen zu stellen. Du schnaubst. Und ausnahmsweise antwortest du ihr: „Gott ist Stuss der Muggel, Miss Granger." Heiser und schleppend.

Daraufhin löst sie sich aus den Schatten. Als Licht auf ihr Gesicht fällt, siehst du die Spuren von Tränen darauf. „Dann sollten Sie Ihre Meinung jetzt ändern, denn er hat Ihnen eine zweite Chance gegeben."

* * *

_- fini -

* * *

_

So, ihr Lieben, nun ist es vollbracht. Ein Projekt, das mich quasi von Anbeginn meiner HP-Zeit begleitet hat, ist beendet und ich freue mich darüber.  
Und darüber, dass ihr so viel Spaß daran hattet, dass ihr mich daran habt teilhaben lassen mit euren Kommentaren und dass ihr mir trotz der langen Zeit treu geblieben seid. Dafür möchte ich mich bei euch bedanken.

Danke!


End file.
